For my sister
by Ic'ilver
Summary: "Elle est ma raison de vivre. Pour cela, je resterai dans ce monde et je t'obéirai. Mais ose lui faire du mal et je te jure sur ma propre vie que je te tuerai." "Tu n'as pas encore compris la situation, Miss. Sur ce navire, les règles, c'est moi qui les fixe." "Tu es le roi, Trafalgar, je l'admets. Mais n'oublie jamais que même un pion peut mettre échec et mat."
1. Un Appel Inattendu

**Bonjuuur ! ~ Heureuse que ce résumé t'est séduit(e) (ou pas xD Merci à ton doigt qui a mal cliqué ?)**

**Et oui, c'est la troisième et dernière (j'vous rassure X)) réécriture ! (Oui j'ai eu la foi de les réécrire trois fois chaque chapitre xD)**

**Le POV est externe MAIS il se peut que vous trouviez les POV de mes OCs car tous les chapitres ne sont pas encore réécrits qui seront changés bientôt (j'espère... x))**

**J'espère vraiment que cette fiction vous plaira et je n'ai plus rien à dire que...**

**BONNE LECTURE ! ~**

* * *

_**« Il y a des personnes qui apparaissent dans notre vie, restent pour un petit moment, laissent leur empreinte dans notre cœur, et nous sommes plus jamais le même… »**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**** Un Appel Inattendu**

_« Je te hais, Trafalgar. Je te ferai payer tout, absolument tout. Par tous les moyens. Quitte à en venir au sang. »_

* * *

Des rayons lumineux embrassaient sa peau blanche. Affalée sur la table du campus, des écouteurs aux oreilles, elle soupira pour la énième fois, épuisée. L'étouffante chaleur brûlait ses cheveux dorés attachés en deux longues nattes. La jeune femme prit une nouvelle bouffée d'air, imprégnée de cette caféine qui l'enivrait après chaque journée de cours. Son regard émeraude s'attarda sur la faculté de médecine où non loin de là, nombreux étaient les étudiants qui se prélassaient sur l'herbe sèche.

Elsa se plaignit une fois de plus de la chaleur, fondant telle une crème glacée dans un four. Elle finit par détailler du regard la jeune femme assise en face d'elle, qui lisait un scan d'One Piece sur son téléphone. Sa sœur adoptive, plus jeune de quelques mois, était physiquement tout son contraire. Ses jolis yeux ambrés qui éclaircissaient à la lumière étaient entourés par de cernes creux, et ses cheveux bouclés tombaient telle une cascade de chocolat sur ses épaules.

Ça faisait déjà trois semaines que la blonde avait dépassée la barre des vingt-trois ans, à son plus grand désarroi. Elle ne cessait d'être anxieuse et terrifiée à l'idée de vieillir. Paradoxalement, ses grosses joues et ses nattes d'enfant lui donnaient l'apparence d'une adolescente de quinze ans.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, incommodée par la chaleur, puis éteignit sa musique tout en proposant à la brune d'aller chez elle. Celle-ci accepta avec enthousiasme et la suivit. Une fois arrivée devant la porte ouverte de son appartement, Elsa fit signe à sa sœur de s'asseoir sur le canapé noir du salon.

\- Reste ici, 'faut que je te montre quelque chose.

Madina hocha la tête pendant que la blonde allait dans sa chambre. Elle chercha sur l'étagère la figurine nouvellement achetée de Portgas D. Ace, le personnage préféré de la brune, jusqu'à entendre le téléphone sonner. Elsa se dirigea vers le salon pour décrocher mais le bruit cessa soudainement.

\- Surtout ne te gène pas, décroche à ma place, bouda-t-elle, faussement énervée.

L'autre étudiante lui tendit le téléphone et repartit s'asseoir sur le canapé avant de sortir son ordinateur portable pour commencer à étudier leurs cours de médecine du jour. La blonde, pendant ce temps, porta le téléphone à son oreille et écoutait distraitement son interlocuteur. Une voix forte et grave, brouillée par les grésillements du téléphone sortit de l'appareil :

**\- Tenez-vous à votre vie ?**

\- Hein ?, lâcha-t-elle, perplexe.

Elsa fronça les sourcils. Cette voix ne lui était pas inconnue, mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre de doigt dessus.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Un blanc traversa la salle. La blonde finit par raccrocher, irritée. Ça devait être des gosses qui s'amusaient, pensa-t-elle, bien qu'agacée. La sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois. Elle le reprit violemment et cria :

\- Vous voulez quoi encore ?!

**\- Tenez-vous à votre vie ?**, répéta-t-il.

\- Qui dirait non ?!, s'écria-t-elle, effrayée. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?!

**\- Alors tu devras honorer la part de ton contrat.**

La blonde tenta de raccrocher mais sans succès. Prise de panique, elle s'avança vers la prise qu'elle retira mais son interlocuteur se faisait encore entendre.

**\- Bien essayé !**, s'exclama-t-il, comme pour la narguer.

\- Comment vous avez fait ?!, s'exclama-t-elle, apeurée.

**\- C'est inutile d'essayer de raccrocher. Toute tentative sera vaine. Tu **_**dois**_** honorer la part de ton contrat.**

\- T'es sûre d'avoir enlevé la bonne prise ?, demanda la brune en l'ignorant.

\- J'suis pas conne à ce point-là !

\- Ça, c'est toi qui le dis…

\- Merci, ça fait plaisir de se savoir soutenue !

Son interlocuteur éclata de rire avant de reprendre la parole :

**\- Vous semblez avoir beaucoup changée…**

\- On se connait ?, l'interrogea-t-elle, surprise.

Il ne répondit pas à sa question. A la place, le téléphone cracha une fumée blanche qui se diffusa entièrement dans la salle. La blonde en respira inconsciemment puis se mit à tituber. Ses jambes tremblèrent et devinrent lourds. Elle dût s'appuyer sur une petite table pour ne pas tomber à terre. Ses paupières se fermèrent doucement pendant qu'elle tombait sur le tapis, dénudée de forces. La dernière chose qu'elle vit, fut sa jeune sœur, à terre, qui ne bougeait plus. Leurs membres engourdis, elles tombèrent dans un sommeil profond…


	2. Rencontre sur le Thousand Sunny

**Chapitre 2 :**** Rencontre sur le Thousand Sunny**

Madina ouvrit lentement les yeux mais les rayons orangés du crépuscule la poussèrent à les refermer. Une horrible douleur s'empara de son crâne, comme si plusieurs personnes piétinaient sa tête. Ses yeux se baladèrent malgré tout, dans la pièce qui lui était totalement inconnue. Une simple fenêtre ronde éclairait la salle plongée dans l'obscurité. La jeune étudiante était allongée sur un lit blanc semblable à ceux des infirmeries. Elle se leva difficilement en s'appuyant sur le lit, faisant craquer le bois, mais la douleur la fit retomber sur le lit. Ses jambes flageolaient alors que ses yeux étaient brouillés par des points noirs qui enveloppaient la salle. Elle se détailla et fut rassurée en remarquant que ses vêtements étaient les mêmes qu'elle portait : un jean slim bleu froncé et une chemise noire en soie. Totalement perdue, elle frissonna de peur et frictionna ses bras qui avaient la chair de poule pour calmer ses tremblements. Madina tenta de se relever à nouveau, elle tituba mais parvint par chance à se rattraper sur une chaise placée contre un bureau où étaient rangées plusieurs feuilles. Après un léger moment d'hésitation, sa curiosité la poussa à lire les feuilles en diagonale. Elles parlaient toutes de médecine et de phytothérapie.

Le dernier souvenir qui lui trottait dans la tête était le coup de fil chez sa sœur puis le brouillard qui suivit. Plusieurs questions s'enchaînèrent dans son cerveau que ce soit sur le lieu ou même la façon dont elle était arrivée ici. _« Peut-être qu'on m'a kidnappée. », _pensa-t-elle avec terreur. Terrorisée, elle se dirigea vers la seule porte présente, espérant regagner un endroit qui lui était connu. Alors qu'elle s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte, la poignée se tourna. Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul puis détailla l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Le brun portait un chandail rouge avec un pantacourt bleu le tout accompagné d'une paire de tongs. Une cicatrice ornait le bas de son œil gauche et des cheveux en bataille étaient cachés par un chapeau de paille.

\- Salut ! T'es réveillée ?!, s'écria-t-il.

\- Luffy ! Laisse-la se reposer, ordonna une voix cristalline.

La jeune femme arqua un sourcil, interloquée par la source de la voix qu'elle chercha du regard avant de tomber sur une petite boule de poils brune avec un chapeau rose sur la tête, qu'elle compara mentalement à une mignonne petite peluche inoffensive.

\- Un jouet ?, pensa-t-elle à haute voix.

\- JE NE SUIS PAS UN JOUET !, hurla celui-ci.

Elle poussa un cri de stupeur avant de tomber par terre et de se cacher derrière la chaise, effrayée.

\- Hé toi !, s'écria le brun. Chopper n'est pas un jouet !

\- Ch-Chopper ?!, répéta-t-elle, intriguée.

\- Tu viens d'où ?, continua-t-il.

Elle ouvra la bouche comme un poisson avant de la refermer, toujours sonnée de voir une peluche parler.

\- Oï ! Ça va ?, s'inquiéta le garçon.

\- J-je suis où ?, demanda-t-elle, terrifiée.

\- T'es sur mon bateau. Je m'appelle Monkey D. Luffy !

\- Monkey D. … ? Attendez, je ne comprends pas ! Déjà comment ça se fait que cette peluche parle ?!

\- JE SUIS PAS UNE PELUCHE, s'emporta ce dernier en se transformant en une étrange créature.

\- Un m-monstre…, balbutia-t-elle avant de s'évanouir.

(…)

La brune se réveilla de nouveau sur le lit. Une tête se trouva devant la sienne. En y prenant conscience, elle poussa un nouveau cri de terreur, le cœur battant à la chamade.

\- Yosh ! Ça va ?, lui demanda le brun au chapeau de paille.

Elle s'enroula autour de sa couverture tel un bouclier de métal puis dévisagea les inconnus en face d'elle.

\- Désolé… Je voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa, confus, l'animal avec une bouille qui l'attendrit.

\- Je- Non- Pardon d'avoir crié.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Madina, répliqua-t-elle, du tac au tac. Et toi ?

\- Chopper ! Et voici Luffy, notre capitaine.

\- Capitaine de quoi ?

\- Des Mugiwara.

\- T'as jamais vu de mangeurs de fruit ?, quémanda le dénommé Luffy.

Elle fronça des sourcils, perdue.

\- Je suis un renne qui a mangé le Hito Hito no Mi et Luffy a mangé le Gomu Gomu no Mi, expliqua Chopper en étirant la joue du brun.

\- D-des fruits du démon ?, répéta-t-elle sans y croire.

Il hocha la tête alors qu'elle ratait un battement. Où était-elle ? Morte ? Elle devenait folle ? Des milliers de questions s'enchainaient dans sa tête mais une seule revenait principalement : était-ce par le biais de l'homme qui avait appelé ? C'était la solution qui, malgré son étrangeté, était la plus évidente. La véritable question qu'elle se posait était le moyen avec lequel il l'avait emmenée dans cet endroit. La jeune femme était totalement perdue et apeurée. Mentalement elle finit par admettre la possibilité que ce soit avec de la magie. Cela signifiant qu'elle était donc véritablement dans le monde d'One Piece ! C'était totalement invraisemblable. Mais les pouvoirs des présumés Mugiwara ne mentaient pas, à moins qu'elle soit réellement tombée dans la folie. Elle se pinça plusieurs fois le bras devant les regards perplexes des deux amis puis remarqua que la douleur était bel et bien réelle. Elle tenta de calmer sa peur en contrôlant sa respiration et en passant ses mains sur son visage.

\- Tu vas bien ?, la questionnèrent-ils pour la énième fois.

\- Oui merci, répondit-elle, touchée par leur bienveillance.

\- Suis-moi !, s'exclama le Capitaine en lui prenant par la main malgré l'agacement du médecin qui voulait qu'elle reste calme.

Il l'emmena sur le pont du bateau. L'herbe verte chatouillait ses pieds nus. Un grand sourire imprégna le visage de la brune lorsqu'elle vit pour la première fois le magnifique océan bleu qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Le dégradé rose-orangé du ciel sans nuage se reflétait sur la mer. Quelques frissons la parcoururent sur le dos : l'excitation de l'inconnu.

Un simple appel de Luffy et tous les regards furent tournés vers elle qui se mordit la lèvre, gênée d'être au centre de cette attention, avec une seule envie : partir loin des regards.

\- Oh, tu t'es réveillée, fit remarquer une rousse peu couverte.

Elle portait uniquement un haut de bikini vert et un jean qui mettaient en valeur ses formes très avantageuses contrairement à l'étudiante qui n'avait pourtant pas vraiment à se plaindre.

\- Quel est ton nom ?, lui demanda la belle archéologue à ses côtés.

\- Elle s'appelle Marina, répliqua Luffy sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

\- Euh c'est Madina…, tenta-t-elle de corriger bien qu'impressionnée.

\- Ok 'Rina !

Une veine apparut sur sa trempe mais elle évita de s'enfoncer et analysa plutôt le bateau pour connaitre sa situation actuelle. Elle parvint à reconnaitre tous les membres des Mugiwara sans trop de difficultés. La réalité était représentée de la même façon que le manga d'Oda. Elle finit tout de même par tomber sur des personnes qui ne semblaient pas faire parti des Mugiwara. Il y avait un enfant aux côtés de la sulfureuse rousse, un homme qui semblait venir du même endroit à cause de sa tenue, une personne qui était en mauvaise posture par les chaînes qui l'entravaient, ainsi qu'un dernier, brun aux magnifiques mais perçants yeux argentés. Elle supposa l'identité les deux samouraïs comme Kinémon et Momonosuké et déduit les deux derniers comme Caesar Clown et Trafalgar Law. La brune devina être entre Punk Hazard et Dressrosa, selon l'intrigue originale. Elle avait dû mal à croire qu'elle était dans le monde de ses rêves. Mais elle se forçait à l'admettre puisque c'était beaucoup trop… réaliste.

En la voyant, le cuisinier changea ses yeux en cœurs tout en la complimentant tandis que ses joues chauffaient, peu habituée de ce centre d'attraction. Le bretteur insulta le blond, exaspéré par sa bêtise, contrairement à la rousse qui l'ignora pour poser la question fatidique.

\- D'où viens-tu ? On t'a récupérée alors que tu étais endormie sur une petite barque pendant qu'une tempête approchait.

Elle arqua un sourcil involontairement avant de chercher le plus rapidement possible un mensonge pour sortir de cette impasse. Personne ne croirait une vérité pareille, et puis de toute manière, elle était incapable de donner sa confiance à des personnes tout juste rencontrées.

\- J-je me suis enfuie d'un équipage de pirates avec le bateau que je leur ai volé, bégaya-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

La navigatrice ne sembla pas très convaincue de ses explications. Sa méfiance envers l'inconnue ne fit qu'augmenter mais elle ne dit rien et lui sourit hypocritement. Par chance, son ventre la sauva de cet interrogatoire forcé.

\- Je te prépare tout de suite quelque chose à manger, Madina-chwan !, s'écria le cuistot, avec une bouffée de fumée en forme de cœur.

\- Euh c'est pas la peine, répondit-elle timidement.

\- Mais si voyons !

\- Moi aussi, j'ai la dalle, Sanji !

\- Dans cinq minutes, ce sera prêt.

Après l'appel de Sanji, tout le monde se dirigea vers la cuisine. Madina les suivit, bien que mal à l'aise et s'assit aux côtés de l'archéologue. L'ambiance était très agitée grâce au Capitaine qui s'amusait à voler le repas des autres. La brune se retenait d'éclater de rire et esquissa seulement un sourire. Devant elle se tenait un plat chaud composé de riz et de poulet, son plat préféré. Pourtant l'envie n'y était pas. Elle joua distraitement avec sa fourchette et les grains de riz, la tête reposée sur sa main.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ?, demanda Sanji inquiet.

Elle releva soudainement la tête, surprise.

\- Si, si, c'est pas ça !

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas empoisonné, sourit mystérieusement la brune.

\- Si t'aimes pas, tu peux me le donner Rina !, s'exclama le capitaine.

\- Va te resservir si tu en veux ! Mais n'embête pas Madina-chan, s'énerva le blond en frappant Luffy.

Elle rit nerveusement avant de se forcer à prendre une bouchée pour faire plaisir au blond.

\- C'est trop bon !, lâcha-t-elle sans le faire exprès, faisant sourire le cuistot.

\- C'est normal, c'est Sanji, déclara le frère d'Ace avec un grand sourire.

Certains membres de l'équipage commencèrent à partir se coucher lorsque le ciel se teinta en noir. En descendant sur le pont, la brune passa devant Caesar Clown, l'étrange scientifique. Un frisson la parcourut en sentant l'aura terriblement malsaine qui se dégageait de lui, bien qu'atténuée par son granit marin.

Elle alla chercher ses chaussures à talons compensés dans l'infirmerie puis s'assit sur la pelouse verte pour repenser à la situation. Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, la rousse vint lui proposer de dormir à l'infirmerie mais elle refusa gentiment, par politesse. La brune rapprocha ses genoux d'elle. Elle était terriblement inquiète pour Elsa : où pouvait-elle bien être ? Elle souhaitait connaître l'identité de l'homme au téléphone mais surtout de la manière dont elle pourrait rentrer chez elle. Toutes ces questions bouillonnaient dans sa tête qu'elle leva puis aperçut le chirurgien la dévisageant. _« Sûrement à cause de la tête que je dois faire », _pensa-t-elle, avec un discret sourire amusé. Toutes ces émotions finirent par l'épuiser et elle s'endormit sur le pont.


	3. Escale sur l'île des mirages

**Chapitre 3 :**** Escale sur l'île des mirages**

La brune se réveilla sous les cris de Luffy qui réclamait de la nourriture, qui lui rappelèrent qu'elle n'était pas dans un rêve. Les rayons du Soleil lui piquèrent les yeux et elle remarqua une couverture sur elle, dont elle ignorait l'identité.

En se levant de l'herbe verte, elle croisa Nami qui semblait de bonne humeur. Elle lui demanda timidement où se trouvait la salle de bain pour pouvoir se débarbouiller et suivit le chemin indiqué non sans l'avoir remerciée. Madina observa ses larges cernes dans le miroir et soupira, bien qu'habituée. Ses longs cheveux bouclés, presque frisés, étaient en bataille. Elle les détacha et essaya de les démêler avec les moyens du bord.

\- Tu peux prendre ma brosse si tu veux.

La brune remercia Robin puis brossa ses longs cheveux bouclés qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Ça faisait déjà une journée qu'elle était là et elle se sentait toujours aussi perdue qu'à son arrivée. Madina soupira de désillusion. Elle pensait pouvoir être elle-même dans cet équipage mais sa timidité et son insociabilité avaient pris le dessus. Elle avait dû mal à parler aux pirates, n'ayant pas de sujet de discussion. N'étant pas à l'aise avec les hommes en général, la brune pensait pouvoir se tourner vers les deux femmes de l'équipage mais elle se rendit compte qu'elles étaient bien trop différentes. Alors elle préférait rester seule. Selon elle, c'était toujours mieux que commencer une discussion sans forme qui finirait très sûrement par un blanc gênant.

Elle chassa ses pensées négatives en secouant la tête. Madina ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la condition de l'homme à la voix sombre. Quel était donc cette part du contrat ? Que devait faire sa jeune sœur ? Mais surtout, pour quelle raison ?! Elsa avait des problèmes ? Il la forcerait peut-être à faire quelque chose, maintenant qu'elle était beaucoup trop loin d'elle pour la protéger ! Madina frissonna à cette pensée. Elle ne devait pas avoir peur si elle voulait retrouver la blonde. Cette dernière devait sûrement être dans ce monde puisque l'appel lui ait été destiné. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, énervée de ne pas trouver la réponse à ses questions.

Une fois prête, l'étudiante alla dans la cuisine où tous les autres étaient déjà présents. Elle murmura un timide salut puis partit s'asseoir à côté de la belle navigatrice pendant que le chirurgien leur expliquait le plan instauré pour Dressrosa. Elle l'écouta d'une oreille distraite, déjà au courant de son projet qu'était de se débarrasser du flamant rose.

\- Une île en vue !, s'écria Usopp.

La brune arqua un sourcil, assez étonnée de débarquer si rapidement. Elle demanda tout de même à la navigatrice le nom de l'île pour diminuer les soupçons à son égard.

\- Nous faisons une escale sur l'île des mirages, il ne nous reste presque plus de victuailles. Ensuite la prochaine île sera Dressrosa.

\- Pourquoi ce nom ?, demanda-t-elle, subitement intéressée.

\- L'île est réputée pour ses nombreux changements de température, intervint l'enfant démon. La superposition des couches d'air de températures différentes provoquent de nombreuses illusions, d'où le nom de l'île.

Elle hocha la tête pour lui montrer sa compréhension, impressionnée par la différence avec son monde.

\- Où souhaites-tu aller ?, demanda Robin, curieuse.

\- Franchement j'sais pas du tout…, murmura-t-elle, en passant ses mains sur son visage, stressée. Je cherche ma sœur mais j'ignore où elle est. Vous pourriez m'aider ? Je suis complètement perdue…, finit-elle, la voix légèrement sanglotante.

\- Ouais bien sûr, 'Rina !, s'exclama Luffy, qui venait d'arriver.

Elle le remercia, soulagée, malgré la petite appréhension qui restait au fond de son cœur.

\- Nous sommes arrivés. Robin et moi allons faire du shopping, tu viens avec nous ?

\- … Pourquoi pas, ça sera une occasion de la chercher. Mais je n'ai pas d'argent.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu me le rendras au triple, déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire, les yeux changés en berries.

\- Mais je ne pourrais jamais rembourser !, répliqua la jeune femme, catastrophée.

\- Je te laisserais le temps qu'il te faudra, précisa-t-elle avec un ton qui ne permettait pas le refus.

Madina finit par accepter contre son gré. _« De toute manière, j'en ai marre de porter les mêmes vêtements. »,_ pensa-t-elle pour tenter de se rassurer. Elle chercherait plus tard un moyen de la rembourser. En repartant sur le pont, la brune entendit une dispute entre un célèbre glaçon et une boule d'énergie, ce qui la fit sourire.

\- Mugiwara-ya, on perdra beaucoup trop de temps si on fait une escale ! Doflamingo veut notre peau.

\- Oui mais j'ai la dalle ! Faut qu'on achète de la bouffe !

\- Ce goinfre n'a pas tort. Avec quatre personnes en plus, nos victuailles ne sont pas suffisantes, précisa le cuistot.

Une veine apparut sur la trempe du chirurgien qui ne se fatigua pas à répliquer, sachant que ça lui ferait seulement gâcher sa salive. Il repartit s'asseoir sur l'herbe du Sunny, l'air agacé. En passant devant lui, Madina croisa ses yeux orageux et aperçut une petite lueur intéressée qui la fit frémir.

Tout le monde descendit sur la terre ferme, excepté le charpentier qui était chargé de veiller sur le navire de ses rêves. Toujours pas habituée, Madina fut mal à l'aise en descendant sur cette île, perdue au milieu de la mer, contrairement à sa ville qui était entourée par les habitations et la pollution. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, elle suivit les deux femmes qui accouraient, pour la plus jeune, sur tous les magasins présents. La brune, démotivée à l'idée de faire du lèche-vitrine, tentait tant bien que mal de chercher Elsa, sans succès.

Elles se dirigèrent en fin de compte vers une petite boutique semblable à celles qu'elle voyait aux alentours de son université. Madina eut un petit pincement au cœur. Ses parents et sa petite sœur de sang, cette fois-ci, lui manquaient atrocement, bien que ça ne fasse que deux jours qu'elle était loin d'eux. Elle espérait de tout cœur à se qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas pour elle.

Madina approcha sa main de la poignée de la porte mais elle se referma sur du vide. Le magasin tout entier disparut à sa suite, la laissant bouche-bée. Au bout de la troisième tentative, une veine apparut sur son front. Elle n'était pas d'une grande patience et ces mirages n'arrangeaient pas l'affaire. La rousse finit par tenter sa chance, et comme tout bonne navigatrice qu'elle était, elle trouva une véritable boutique du premier coup.

Les vêtements n'étaient pas très différents de son monde. Madina attrapa rapidement un sweater noir qu'elle accompagna avec un jean gris. Elle choisit une seconde tenue puis se dirigea vers la caisse tandis que les deux femmes dévalisaient les rayons, des dizaines de tenues aux bras.

Elle sortit de la boutique, son sac à la main, plutôt satisfaite de ses achats, tout en esquissant un sourire amusé face à la navigatrice qui forçait la vendeuse à lui faire une très grande réduction pour ses beaux yeux et son sens du commerce.

Le temps que cette dispute se termine, Madina décida de parcourir les différentes rues bondées de passants, voyageurs sûrement. Les écarts de chaleur la déstabilisaient mais elle n'en fit rien et décida d'utiliser sa main comme un éventail. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme se rendit compte que les infrastructures avaient changé. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour retrouver la petite boutique de tout à l'heure mais sans succès. Un élan de panique vint troubler ses pensées mais elle tenta de rester calme. Alors qu'elle se remettait en marche, elle sentit des présences derrière elle. Sa paranoïa la poussa à accélérer ses pas et elle se mit littéralement à courir en voyant que ses doutes se révélaient véridiques. Elle traça à perdre haleine, son sac la retardant un peu, et finit par s'arrêter dans une petite rue, tout en essayant difficilement de reprendre mon souffle. Son cœur battait à la chamade, peu habituée à ce genre de course. Elle souffla doucement pour contrôler ses battements et sentit les regards étonnés des passants sur elle. Elle reprit sa marche comme de rien n'était, sans oublier de vérifier si les trois hommes avaient bel et bien disparu.

Soudainement une main attrapa son poignet et l'emporta loin de là. N'arrivant pas à s'en défaire, elle le suivit contre son gré. L'homme en face d'elle tourna dans une ruelle, faisant paniquer l'étudiante. La peur montait en elle. Elle griffa la main tatouée qui la tenait mais l'inconnu la plaqua contre un mur, loin des regards. Prise de panique, elle se prépara à crier mais il prévit son geste et mit sa main devant sa bouche pour la faire taire. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux ambrés et elle se débattit telle une furie.

\- Arrête, ordonna sèchement une voix masculine.

Elle sursauta en reconnaissant la voix ténébreuse et ouvrit doucement les yeux pour voir le visage qui ne lui était pas totalement inconnu. _« Law ?! »_


	4. Qui es-tu ?

**Chapitre 4 :**** Qui es-tu ?**

La brune paniquait totalement. Elle se débattait, en vain, puisque le chirurgien stoppait tous ses coups._ « Et s'il voulait me… »_ Elle effaça rapidement cette pensée de son cerveau, bien qu'elle soit terrorisée. Elle prit une grande respiration pour calmer ses battements qui semblaient lui arracher la poitrine.

Son anxiété s'étant un peu calmée, elle remarqua qu'il la dévisagea étrangement. Elle tenta de rester calme pour ne pas montrer ses larmes et sa peur. Le peu de lumière présente lui permit de voir ses cheveux noirs charbon entourant son visage au teint basané. Des cernes plus creux que ceux de la jeune femme entouraient les yeux orageux, accentuant l'aura effrayante qui l'entourait. Madina était paralysée telle une statue prise au piège.

\- Que me voulez-vous ?, demanda-t-elle, d'une voix qui s'espérait calme.

\- J'aimerais seulement te poser quelques questions, Madi-_ya_.

La dénommée se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher un sourire béat se former. Une grande euphorie s'empara de son cœur, excitée de parler à un personnage de manga. C'était sans compter sur le charme du chirurgien qui la faisait rougir, lui faisant perdre toute crédibilité.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- … Comment ça ?, demanda l'étudiante, intriguée.

Il ne se douterait quand même pas de quelque chose, aussi rapidement ?

\- Es-tu une espionne de la Marine ?, l'interrogea le brun en la prenant par le col pour placer le nodachi sous le cou immaculé.

Elle trembla de peur en voyant la faucheuse aussi proche d'elle. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle tenta de reculer malgré la présence du mur qui la bloquait. Elle se maudissait de paraître aussi pathétique.

\- N-non.

\- Alors es-tu un pirate ou un révolutionnaire ?

\- Non… Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît…

\- De quel vaisseau t'étais-tu enfuie ?

Elle arqua un sourcil, perdue.

\- C'était donc un mensonge ce que tu as raconté à la navigatrice, déduisit-il.

La brune se gifla mentalement en se remémorant de son ancien mensonge.

\- D'où viens-tu alors ?, quémanda-t-il en resserrant sa prise.

\- J-je sais pas, avoua-t-elle avec une boule à la gorge et des larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

Il fronça des sourcils, tentant de déceler toute trace de mensonge dans les yeux ambrés et finit par admettre qu'elle disait peut-être la vérité. Le noiraud plongea sa main de sa poche pour y sortir quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Madina rata un battement en dévisageant l'objet.

\- Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?!, s'exclama-t-elle. Rendez-le-moi !

\- Surveille ton langage miss, ordonna le brun en prenant ses joues d'une main, une lueur menaçante dans les yeux. Et ne t'avise plus jamais de me donner d'ordres.

\- P-pardon, lâcha-t-elle, terrifiée.

\- Ma réponse.

\- C'est un téléphone portable, un peu comme un escargophone mais amélioré, avoua-t-elle.

Il ne sembla pas convaincu et rendit l'objet électronique pour avoir une démonstration. La femme en face de lui l'alluma et lui montra le fond d'écran de déverrouillage ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Sa réaction lui fit froncer les sourcils d'étonnement alors elle retourna le portable. Du rouge lui colora les joues, honteuse, lorsqu'elle vit la photo de l'homme aux poings ardents en fond d'écran.

\- Tu connais le frère de Mugiwara-_ya_ ?

\- Euh non…

Elle cherchait désespérément une solution. Comment pouvait-elle expliquer la photo sans pour autant lui apprendre l'existence d'un autre monde ?

\- Je l'ai trouvée… dans un journal.

Elle s'enfonçait. Le chirurgien était loin d'être convaincu.

\- Et ton téléphone portable, où l'as-tu eu ?

Elle ouvrit sa bouche avant de la refermer comme un poisson, étant donné qu'aucun mensonge ne lui venait à l'esprit.

\- … Il a été fait par Végapunk, tenta-t-elle avec hésitation. Je peux appeler, écouter de la musique, prendre des photos…

\- Comment ça se fait que tu aies un prototype de Végapunk ?

La brune se pinça les lèvres et le regarda tel un enfant qui ne sait pas quoi répondre à ses parents après leur avoir désobéis.

\- Vous… ne m'avez pas dit où vous l'avez trouvé, commença-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

\- Ça te gène à ce point là de répondre à mes questions ?, questionna Law rhétoriquement avec un sourire narquois affiché sur ses lèvres.

Elle ne répondit pas et baissa la tête pour fuir son regard.

\- Il était sur le canot lorsqu'ils t'ont trouvée. Je l'ai récupéré grâce à ma « room », répondit-il simplement avant de la forcer à relever sa tête pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Quel âge as-tu ?

\- Vingt-deux ans.

\- Quelle est ta profession ?, continua le Heart.

\- Étudiante en médecine.

\- Tu as donc des connaissances en médecine… Et tu es née où ?

\- Quand est-ce que cet interrogatoire finira ?, grinça Madina, épuisée et sur les nerfs.

\- Quand je l'aurai décidé, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Peut-être que si tu te dépêchais un peu, ce serait mieux pour nous deux.

\- North Blue.

\- Où ?

\- Ile de Minion, mentit-elle en espérance une petite vengeance.

De nature trop gentille, elle regretta tout de suite ses paroles en apercevant la lueur de tristesse dans la mer cendrée. Il replaça son sabre sous son cou après que la pluie de cendres se soit changée en une tempête orageuse.

\- J'espérais que la méthode douce fonctionne sur toi mais je vois que c'est inutile. Ose me mentir encore une fois et c'est ta tête ensanglantée dans un carton qui sera expédié à North Blue.

Elle retint un cri de peur et devint pâle à l'évocation de sa menace. _« Il est complètement fou ! »_ Le monde de ses rêves tournait désastreusement en cauchemar.

\- Tu sais que tu parles dans ton sommeil ?, lui demanda-t-il en se délectant de la peur dans le regard de miel.

\- Que… Quoi ?!

\- Que sais-tu de Doflamingo et de Dressrosa ?

\- Même si je vous dis la vérité, vous ne me croirez pas !, s'exclama-t-elle, désespérée.

\- Dis toujours. Je jugerai ta fiabilité.

Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il enleva son kikoku pour lui permettre de parler. Law croisa ses bras en attendant une réponse.

\- Je revenais des cours avec ma s- une amie, corrigea-t-elle. Et on a reçu l'appel d'un homme inconnu qui lui disait d'honorer la part de son contrat. Il y a eu une fumée et… je suis apparue ici.

\- … Quoi ?

\- Je sais, ça peut paraitre invraisemblable mais je viens de loin, très loin, très très loin, très-

Elle déglutit en apercevant des fusils dans son regard.

\- Enfin bref. Quand je dis loin, je veux parler d'un autre monde. Là-bas, il existe un manga nommé One Piece.

\- Un manga ?

\- C'est une sorte de livre. En gros, pour moi, votre monde n'est pas sensé exister. C'est seulement une histoire et vous en faites parti. Et comme des millions de lecteurs, j'en suis une grande fan.

Il la regarda, sous le choc de ses propos puis vérifia les paroles en sondant son regard.

\- Et non, je ne suis pas assez suicidaire que ça pour mentir une nouvelle fois, compléta-t-elle.

\- Admettons cela. Que sais-tu donc ?

\- Ben, je vous connais tous, résuma-t-elle pour éviter de lui dévoiler trop d'informations.

\- Donc ?

\- Euh… Vous voulez utiliser Luffy non pas pour Kaido mais seulement pour faire tomber Doflamingo ?

\- Tu sembles bien informée… Que sais-tu de moi ?

\- … Vous voulez vous venger de Doflamingo parce qu'il a tué Corazon alors qu'il vous avait sauvé, il y a maintenant treize ans de cela, avoua-t-elle après une brève hésitation. Et vous venez du royaume de Flevance où vous viviez paisiblement avec vos parents et votre petite sœur avant la contamination de Saturnisme.

Le jeune homme se crispa immédiatement au point qu'elle redoutait croiser son regard. Il la força à le regarder à nouveau mais elle essaya de l'éviter en regardant autre part.

\- Mais encore ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix sévère.

\- … Vous êtes un D, murmura-t-elle avec une petite voix.

L'atmosphère devint lourde. _« Il va me tuer parce que je connais trop de choses sur lui », _paniqua la brune. Elle ferma les yeux, résignée, en attendant la sentence arriver mais rien ne vint.

\- As-tu des informations sur le futur ?

Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux et fronça les sourcils en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

\- Il semble que oui. Rejoins mon équipage.

\- Quoi ?!, se surprit-elle à crier, choquée, avant de me reprendre. Mais je veux rentrer chez moi…

Il sourit narquoisement.

\- Ce n'est une question, miss.

La rage monta en elle. Elle serra les poings, agacée par son comportement.

\- Et quoi ensuite ?! Vous allez faire en sorte que je sois sous vos ordres pour que je vous dévoile tout avant de mourir, c'est ça ?! Alors tant qu'à faire, je préfère mourir maintenant, juste pour bien vous faire chier !, explosa-t-elle.

Il la plaqua sur le mur, irrité, en prenant son cou mortellement fragile, de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer. Ses pieds se séparèrent du sol. Elle se débattit comme une furie et lui griffa ses mains tatouées pour l'obliger à lâcher prise.

\- Fais attention à ne pas me contrarier, Miss. Si les menaces ne fonctionnent pas sur toi, alors ce sera par la torture que je te ferai avouer.

Elle suffoqua sans pouvoir se débattre. Il finit par la lâcha pour la permettre de respirer. Madina tomba par terre et sa respiration se fit hachée, les yeux humidifiés par les larmes.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?, sanglota-t-elle, en le fusillant du regard.

Il plia son genou pour se pencher vers elle avant de faire apparaitre sa room bleue.

\- Obéis-moi. Ça suffira.

Un silence mortel s'installa. Ses yeux furent rivés uniquement sur le carré rose qui semblait résonner par ses battements réguliers.

\- Bienvenue chez les Heart.


	5. Malaise chez les Heart

**Chapitre 5 :**** Malaise chez les Heart**

La blonde cligna plusieurs fois les yeux après les avoir ouverts. La lumière l'aveuglant, elle plissa des yeux difficilement. Elle remarqua qu'elle était dans un lieu qui lui était totalement inconnu alors elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour pouvoir s'y retrouver. Elsa était allongée sur un lit blanc avec des murs de la même couleur qui accentuaient l'effet de la lumière. Tout ce blanc lui fit penser à un hôpital. Un horrible mal de tête lui interdit de bouger. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était le coup de téléphone avec Madina. La voix de son interlocuteur ne lui était pas inconnue mais impossible d'en retrouver la source.

Des silhouettes assez floues s'approchèrent d'elle. Quelques voix se firent entendre mais elle ne parvint pas à les discerner. Chaque question qu'elle se posait se confondait telle une lance qu'on enfonçait dans son crâne.

\- Tu es réveillée ?

Elle dévisagea les personnes à ses côtés, qui portaient toutes des combinaisons blanches excepté un seul dont la tenue était orange mais son apparence ne semblait pas humaine. L'étudiante serra les mains contre sa tête comme pour comprimer la douleur et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas verser de larmes. L'un des hommes s'approcha d'elle et lui donna un comprimé blanc accompagné d'un verre d'eau qu'elle avala sans réfléchir, ce mal étant insoutenable. La douleur s'allégea peu à peu. Elle lâcha un léger merci et releva la tête pour pouvoir détailler les trois hommes.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- E-Elsa. Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Shachi et nous faisons parti de l'équipage du Heart.

\- Hein ?

Elle écarquilla plusieurs fois les yeux, interloquée._ « Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? »_

\- Sérieusement, où suis-je ?

\- Dans l'infirmerie du Sub Nautilus, répondit-il comme une évidence.

_« Le navire de Trafalgar Law, évidemment… »_ Elle fronça des sourcils, contrariée. N'ayant pas envie de comprendre la raison de leur blague stupide, elle décida de se débrouiller elle-même. Elle se leva du lit immaculé, enfila ses chaussures posées devant celui-ci et prit sa veste accrochée sur une chaise non loin de là.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester dans un lieu inconnu.

\- Tu pourrais nous remercier de t'avoir sauvée !, s'exclama un homme avec une casquette.

\- De quoi vous parlez ?

\- On t'a trouvée sur la plage, inconsciente. Tu as dû chavirer de ton navire.

Elle les détailla, ébahie, et tenta de relever toute trace de mensonge dans leurs yeux mais ils semblaient parler sérieusement.

\- Mon navire ?! Attendez, je comprends rien à ce que vous dites !, s'écria-t-elle jusqu'à voir une boule de poils blanche.

\- Désolé.

\- Il s'appelle Bepo.

Elsa sursauta et rata un battement.

\- Un ours… qui parle ?! C'est pas possible !

Sa respiration s'accéléra avec la peur et se fit saccadée. Elle se mit à trembler, sa tête tourna et elle retomba sur le lit blanc. Celui avec_ 'Penguin' _inscrit sur la casquette parvint à la calmer et elle reprit difficilement son souffle.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Une crise d'hyperventilation, je crois, répondit-elle.

\- Ça t'arrive souvent ?

\- Non, c'est la première fois… C'est juste que… Un ours qui parle… ? Wow ! C'est… particulier ?

Bepo, l'ours des Heart dans One Piece ?! Peut-être ne mentaient-ils pas autant qu'elle le pensait ? Elle serait donc vraiment dans leur monde ? C'était invraisemblable ! Pourtant tout portait à y croire.

\- Vous n'auriez pas vu une fille brune échouée avec moi ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, qui ça ?

\- Ma sœur.

\- On n'a vu personne à part toi.

Madina avait sûrement dû rester dans leur monde. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un moyen de rentrer.

\- Merci de m'avoir soignée, murmura-t-elle, finalement.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour nous.

\- Hem… Au fait, pourquoi vous l'avez fait ? Enfin, je veux dire que vous êtes des pirates, vous auriez pu me laisser.

\- On n'allait pas laisser une jeune femme frêle évanouie, voyons !, s'écria Shachi en prenant des airs de gentleman.

Elle rit, amusée.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?, finit par lui demander Penguin.

\- J'aimerais rentrer chez moi. Mais au fait, vous avez parlé d'une plage, on est où ?

\- Arrête de me vouvoyer. On est sur Zou.

\- V-Ton capitaine n'est pas là ?

\- Non.

La blonde aux yeux verts devina qu'il était entre Punk Hazard ou Dressrosa. En fin de compte, elle voulait bien rester un peu, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait aller d'un monde à l'autre.

\- Sinon tu veux pas entrer dans l'équipage ?!, s'exclama Shachi avec un sourire entendu pour son compagnon.

\- Ouais ce serait trop cool !

\- Euh… Ce n'est pas à votre capitaine de prendre la décision ?, leur demanda-t-elle timidement.

Ils gonflèrent leurs joues en boudant.

\- Il est obligé de dire oui !, commença Penguin.

\- Sinon il est gay, il y a pas d'autres possibilités !

\- Pour une fois qu'on a une chance d'avoir une bombe dans notre équipage…, se lamenta le premier.

\- Hem… J'entends ce que vous dites, fit-elle remarquer, l'air blasé.

\- T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester ?! Ça serait trop bien une fille dans l'équipage, enfin si le capitaine accepte.

\- Pourquoi pas… Il devrait revenir quand ?

\- Normalement dans une dizaine de jours. Alors, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Ça ne vous dérange pas que je reste quelques jours ?, quémanda-t-elle, gênée d'abuser de leur hospitalité.

\- Non, au contraire, on sera ravis de t'accueillir !

Leur gentillesse la fit sourire. Elle ne connaissait pas tous les membres de l'équipage, seulement Shachi, Penguin, Bepo et Jean Bart, puisqu'ils étaient présents dans le manga. Seuls les deux premiers étaient présents dans la salle. Ils lui indiquèrent la salle de bain après une demande de sa part pour qu'elle puisse se débarbouiller avant de détacher des nattes emmêlées et de les refaire. Elle sortit de la salle d'eau pour tenter de retrouver l'infirmerie sans succès. Elle aperçut juste de la lumière blanche un peu plus loin, dans le couloir en métal et sortit du sous-marin pour aller sur le pont. Elsa se dirigea vers la rambarde pour observer le magnifique océan azuré à perte de vue. Après plusieurs minutes écoulées, Penguin la rejoignit sans dire un mot. Elle sentit son regard lui piquer le cou et finit par tourner la tête.

\- Ça va ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Hein ?

Elle arqua un sourcil en voyant ses joues s'empourprer.

\- T'es tout rouge, remarqua-t-elle avant de mettre une main sur son front. Tu ne sembles pourtant pas être malade.

La couleur de son visage s'amplifia alors qu'il tentait de bafouiller quelque chose. Elle éclata alors de rire, amusée, puis replongea ses yeux azurés vers la mer qui portait la même couleur.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?, finit-il par demander en cassant le silence récemment installé.

\- Je cherche un moyen de rentrer chez moi, avoua-t-elle en un soupir.

\- Tu habites où ?

\- Trop loin.

\- Précisément ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inferieure, hésitante.

\- Tu penses pouvoir me croire si je te dis quelque chose d'invraisemblable ?, ricana-t-elle.

\- Bien évidemment !, s'exclama-t-il avec conviction.

Elle sourit, touchée.

\- Je viens d'un autre monde, déclara-t-elle le plus sérieusement possible.

\- Hein ?! Euh… Vraiment ?

\- Je te l'ai dis que tu ne me croiras pas.

\- Tu devrais détailler un peu pour que je puisse te croire, bouda Penguin. Comment es-tu venue ici ?

Elle commença un long pavé de plusieurs minutes en parlant de l'appel, du vœu et du manga en passant bien évidemment sur le fait qu'elle connaissait le passé, le présent et le futur de son capitaine. A ce moment là, l'expression _'avoir des yeux qui sortent de ses orbites' _prenait tout son sens. Il était stupéfait mais tentait de se convaincre qu'elle disait la vérité et finit par lui demander, assez gêné, si elle pouvait lui donner une preuve à quoi elle accepte, enjouée.

\- Ton capitaine était à Punk Hazard, non ? Maintenant il se dirige vers Dressrosa. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a dit mais le vrai but de son alliance avec Luffy est de se venger de Doflamingo.

\- Ton histoire a l'air plausible et tu n'as pas l'air de mentir, je te crois.

\- Merci.

Un mal de tête lui prit à nouveau. Elle avait le tournis et des tâches noires brouillaient sa vue. Ses jambes avaient dû mal à tenir debout, sûrement un vertige. Elle manquait de force et s'écroula mais Penguin la rattrapa à temps, inquiet. Elsa s'appuya sur son épaule et il l'aida à marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour l'allonger sur le lit. Les tâches cessèrent et laissèrent place à un mal de tête beaucoup plus important. Plusieurs images défilèrent en boucle dans sa tête.

_« Onii-san ! Joue avec moi ! »_

Elle tenta de lever de son lit et s'appuya contre le mur puis cria à Penguin de dégager de la salle alors qu'il souhaitait la soigner. Il s'exécuta tout de suite par crainte de sa colère. La douleur était incessante, des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. Un nouveau flash vint lui brouiller la vue.

_Le jeune garçon fit monter sa sœur dans l'armoire avant de lui chuchoter plusieurs mots à l'oreille._

_« Ne bouge pas, lui ordonna-t-il._

_\- Et toi, Onii-san ? Tu vas où ?, s'écria l'enfant, inquiète._

_\- Je reviens vite, ne t'inquiète pas. »_

Elle pleura, hurla de toutes ses maigres forces ce qui alarma le reste de l'équipage. Ils débarquèrent tous dans l'infirmerie malgré les protestations de Penguin. La blonde leur siffla de partir mais ils l'ignorèrent et la prirent à plusieurs pour l'arrêter. Elle sentit une aiguille s'enfoncer dans son bras et comprit que Shachi lui administrait un calmant. Les douleurs cessèrent et ses désagréments avec. Elle fondit en larmes et glissa contre le mur. Elle avait dû mal à parler et bégayait. Ses pleurs l'empêchèrent de parler correctement.

\- Dé…Désolée…

Penguin s'approcha d'elle pour essayer de la calmer. Elle ne l'empêcha pas puisqu'il l'apaisait rapidement. Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit. Le reste de l'équipage partit pour la laisser reposer. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle avait voulu faire, ce sentiment ne lui était jamais arrivé. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme et ferma les yeux pour calmer ses sanglots.

\- Ça va ?

Elle ouvrit ses yeux, surprise.

\- Hein ? Ah désolée… Je m'étais endormie.

\- Ah euh pardon de t'avoir réveillée… Je… Je vais te laisser dormir, lui dit-il gêné.

Elle hocha la tête pour le remercier et s'allongea sur le lit pour trouver le sommeil.

(…)

La jeune femme se réveilla subitement en entendant du bruit.

\- Pulup, pulup, pulup…

Ses yeux cherchèrent l'origine de ce bruit avant de tomber sur un escargot plus grand que la moyenne qui bougeait ses lèvres. Elle sursauta avant de comprendre que c'était un escargophone et s'avança doucement vers celui-ci. Voyant que personne ne venait, elle s'autorisa à décrocher avec prudence.

\- Allo ?, murmura-t-elle, timidement.

**\- Bonjour miss. J'espère que tu ne m'as pas déjà oublié ?**

\- Vous ?! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?! Et comment avez-vous fait pour m'amener ici ?!, s'écria-t-elle, choquée d'entendre cette voix une nouvelle fois.

**\- Je vois que non. As-tu retrouvé ta mémoire ?**

\- Comment vous savez-

**\- Que tu as tout oublié avant tes huit ans ? Très simple : c'est moi qui te l'ai retirée pour que tu ne révèles rien dans l'autre monde.**

\- Que- Quoi ?!

**\- Tu retrouveras la totalité dans les jours à venir mais ce sera quelque peu douloureux. Enfin cela m'importe peu. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire ?**

Elle arqua un sourcil, totalement ignorante de ses propos. Mais alors qu'elle allait lui poser une question, l'image d'un homme se dessina sous ses paupières.

**\- Tue-le.**

A contrecœur, un sourire effrayant s'étira sur son visage pâle. Elle ne contrôlait plus son corps et ses lèvres bougèrent contre sa volonté.

\- Je ne vous décevrai pas.

L'escargophone ricana avant de raccrocher. Un sentiment de mal-être s'engouffra au fond de son cœur. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle devait _le_ tuer mais elle devait le faire, c'était indéniable. Elle entendit porte s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer Penguin qui lui sourit.

\- Tu t'es réveillée, remarqua-t-il. Ça va mieux ?

Elsa acquiesça.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? Ça t'est déjà arrivé ?

\- Non… Je n'en sais rien. Je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus, je n'avais pas toute ma tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rien. Tu as faim ? Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher ça tout de suite !

Il s'apprêta à partir mais la blonde lui retint le bras.

\- Attends, dit-elle, timidement.

Il se retourna et la regarda, assez perplexe.

\- Je dois d'avouer quelque chose… Si je voulais que tu partes tout à l'heure, c'est parce que j'ai songé à te tuer.


	6. Aura meurtrière

**Chapitre 6 :**** Aura meurtrière**

Surpris de cette révélation, Penguin resta bouche-bée, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. La blonde, en revanche, n'osait pas prendre la parole, trop honteuse. Elle ne voulait plus jamais à avoir à ressentir cette envie malsaine : la douce envie de répandre du rouge pour calmer sa douleur et satisfaire ses pulsions meurtrières. Elsa était persuadée que c'était lié à l'homme du téléphone. Elle ne savait de quelle façon, encore moins la solution pour s'y soustraire mais il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose avant de blesser réellement quelqu'un. Elle avait peur d'elle-même. Elle ne pouvait se contrôler. Si les autres n'avaient pas été là, Penguin ne serait sûrement plus à ses côtés maintenant. Voilà la phrase qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Elle craignait d'affronter son regard alors elle baissait les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Pardon… Putain ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?!, s'écria-t-elle, les yeux mouillés.

Celle à la chevelure du Soleil se leva pour quitter la salle mais une main lui retint le poignet.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Je n'en sais rien…

\- Reste.

Ça sonnait plus comme un ordre qu'une demande.

\- Mais j'ai voulu te tuer !, s'exclama-t-elle, ébahie.

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

\- Parce que tes compagnons étaient là pour m'en empêcher ! Pardonne-moi Penguin, j'ai peur de te faire du mal, te blesser, voire pire…

Elle lui caressa la joue, sincèrement désolée. A ce contact, les joues du jeune homme se teintèrent de rouge.

\- Comment tu peux rester aussi sobre auprès d'une folle ?, murmura-t-elle doucement. J'te jure, je voulais pas faire ça. C'est _lui_ qui m'y oblige !

\- Qui ça ?

\- Un homme envers qui j'ai une dette. Il m'a sauvée alors je le suis redevable mais le prix à payer est qu'il me contrôle. Cet homme a aussi pris mes souvenirs et me les rendre est assez… douloureux, d'où les crises.

\- C'est… peu commun. Mais ça prouve bien que tu n'es pas une meurtrière !

\- Mais je peux en devenir une d'un instant à l'autre.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit.

\- Tu me laisses une chance ?

\- C'est ce que je fais depuis le départ !, s'exclama-t-il, sûr de lui.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de l'étudiante, malgré sa mine attristée. Elle prit une inspiration avant de murmurer :

\- Si ça m'arrive encore, tue-moi.

\- Hein ?!

\- C'est la seule chose qui m'assura que je ne ferai de mal à personne.

\- Mais…

\- Oh je sais ! T'as une feuille ?!

\- Euh oui, pourquoi ?

\- Pour écrire mon testament !

Il écarquilla les yeux et lui demanda comment donc elle pouvait en rire.

\- La question est plutôt : pourquoi ne pas en rire ? T'inquiète, je te léguerai une partie de mes affaires ! … Oh !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!, demande-t-il, soudainement inquiet.

\- J'ai faiiiiiim ! Vous avez des glaces ?!

\- Euh je ne crois pas…

Elle se releva en sursaut et le secoua comme un pommier.

\- Tu veux que je reste alors que vous avez même pas de glaces ?! J'comprends pourquoi vous êtes tous dépressifs !

\- On est pas dépressifs…

\- Vous vivez dans un sous-marin jaune _canari_ et tu veux me persuader que vous êtes normaux ?!

\- Euh… Oui ?

Elsa lui tapota l'épaule avant de faire le signe de croix.

\- Paix à ton âme.

\- Hein… ?

\- Amen.

Il resta bouche-bée un instant, ne sachant quoi faire, jusqu'à que le joli rire de la blonde ne vienne le rassurer.

\- Habitue-toi à ça si je reste, le taquina-t-elle. Bon j'y vais !

\- Où ça ?

\- En ville, me dégoter un petit boulot pendant quelques temps ! , s'écria-t-elle, avant de sortir.

Penguin regarda l'encadrement de la porte par laquelle venait de sortir la fille aux deux nattes. Il esquissa un sourire béat. Elle lui faisait perdre complètement la tête.

En sortant, la blonde prit une grande bouffée d'air frais. Elle admira l'horizon bleuté de la mer qui s'étendait à perte de vue, puis sauta du pont pour arriver sur le sable chaud de l'immense plage de Zo. C'était en descendant du navire qu'elle remarqua sa grandeur à en couper le souffle. Elle plissa les yeux et aperçut la ville non loin de là.

Une fois arrivée, Elsa se dirigea vers l'une des nombreuses boutiques pour trouver une personne assez aimable et en difficulté pour lui donner un travail, de préférence en rapport avec la médecine. Elle vit un panonceau vert lumineux et entra dans ce qu'elle devina une pharmacie. En caisse se trouvait une femme d'une certaine corpulence qui semblait débordée : tout ce qu'il lui fallait. La blonde lui expliqua son intention et la femme aux cheveux frisés, bien que sceptique, accepta de la prendre à l'essai après qu'elle lui ait avouée avoir des connaissances en médecine.

Elle la remercia puis alla s'occuper des achats d'une cliente agacée par cette longue attente, après avoir compris le fonctionnement de la boutique. Elle tenta de se repérer entre toutes les étagères et parvint à retrouver le médicament demandé.

Après une longue journée pendant laquelle les clients se plaignirent de tous leurs maux, la blonde tomba sur une chaise, exténuée, tandis que sa nouvelle patronne fermait le magasin. Elle sembla plutôt satisfaite de son travail et lui tendit une enveloppe qu'elle ouvrit sans attendre. Elle contenait sa première paie.

\- Merci beaucoup !, s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle quitta joyeusement la pharmacie pour aller dans une boutique de vêtements où elle choisit une robe blanche qui lui allait jusqu'aux genoux ainsi que des chaussures de la même couleur en plus de deux autres tenues avant de se diriger vers la caisse. Le total fit trois fois plus que son salaire mais elle insista tout de même. Le caissier lui fit une jolie réduction grâce à un sourire séducteur et elle quitta la boutique, contente d'elle.

Elsa décida de rentrer au Sub Nautilus en traversant la plage mais son attention se porta sur un fruit à spirales. Elle écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le fruit du démon. Un sourire taquin fleurit sur ses lèvres. C'était malhonnête mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser cette chance passer. Elle choisit deux fruits, dont le maudit, et cria au malheureux marchand :

\- J'vous laisse l'argent sur le comptoir !

Il acquiesça sans se retourner et alla vers ses autres clients. Elle cacha le fruit démoniaque et croqua un morceau du fruit original. Après s'être un peu éloignée du stand, elle croqua le second avec empressement. Elle tira une tête dégoûtée, se retenant de vomir et jeta le reste du fruit dans une poubelle proche d'elle. Elle s'éclipsa discrètement mais se cogna contre quelqu'un de très musclé.

\- Dis donc la demoiselle, tu penses que je ne t'ai pas vu ?

Elle recula par réflexe de quelques pas jusqu'à se faire encercler par un second homme. Il esquissa un sourire édenté à quoi elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une moue dégoûtée. Prise d'inquiétude face à l'aura qu'ils dégageaient, elle murmura un discret pardon et changea de trajectoire. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse partir, le premier attrapa avec force son poignet fragile. Elle étouffa un cri de douleur et se retourna vers eux, en leur lançant un regard haineux.

\- Tu ne pensais pas nous fausser compagnie si rapidement ?, murmura-t-il en dégageant une haleine pestilentielle, à quoi elle se retint de vomir. Suis-nous, tu ne t'ennuieras pas.

Elle déclina froidement sa proposition mais il serra encore plus son emprise sur le poignet.

\- Lâche-moi, ordonna-t-elle avec conviction. Si t'es en manque, va aux putes, elles te correspondront mieux !

Une veine apparut sur son front et un poing mal placé bloqua sa respiration.

\- Fais gaffe à tes propos.

Elle suffoqua, ne s'attendant pas à une telle violence, pendant qu'il en profitait pour prendre son cou et la plaquer contre le mur.

\- Pas besoin d'y aller, j'en ai une devant moi, répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

Elle n'eut même pas la force de l'insulter mentalement, étant en manque d'air. Elle se débattit vainement en serrant des dents puis son agresseur sortit un couteau pour l'effrayer. Elle lui mordit la main, ce qui lui fit lâcher l'arme et pendant ce moment d'inattention, la récupéra. Il fronça des sourcils, en rogne et essaya de la frapper mais par chance elle réussit à esquiver. Prise d'adrénaline, elle prit son courage à deux mains et planta le couteau dans son cœur. Le corps inerte tomba à terre, l'éclaboussant de sang au passage. La blonde entendit vaguement son complice crier son nom avant de dégainer son sabre. Elle tomba sur ses genoux, tremblante, en regardant ses mains anciennement immaculées, souillées de sang.

Avant que l'autre ne puisse l'attaquer, une silhouette s'occupa de lui. Elle plissa les yeux pour pouvoir voir cette personne et fit les yeux ronds en le reconnaissant. _« C'est impossible ! »_ L'aura malsaine revint s'emparer de la jeune femme qui, un sourire sadique s'élargissant sur son visage, lécha le sang de sa lèvre fendue puis, sans même remercier son sauveur, dit d'une voix ferme :

\- Je veux faire une alliance avec vous.

(…)

_Ils_ avaient accepté. Elsa regarda ses doigts rougies et vit le sang s'effacer grâce à ses larmes salées. _« J'ai tué quelqu'un. »_

La dure réalité revint la frapper. Ses jambes, ne la portant plus, l'obligèrent à s'asseoir sur le trottoir de pierre et elle éclata en sanglots. Elle voulut essuyer ses joues humides et les teinta de rouge. _La couleur maudite._

Elle avait tué quelqu'un pourtant elle était vivante. Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle était sensée faire ?! La blonde laissa les larmes dévorer ses yeux, les teignant en rouge et la culpabilité s'emparer de son cœur. Elle pleura, cria de désespoir, seule sur les rues pavées, devant les regards intrigués et indignés des passants.


	7. Le prix de mon coeur

**Chapitre 7 :**** Le prix de mon cœur**

Madina toucha le haut de son corps et sentit du vide qui remplaçait son cœur.

\- Connard !, cracha-t-elle, sanglotante.

Cette trop haute estime l'avait emprisonnée dans un jeu dangereux. Maintenant elle en payait le prix. Le Capitaine des Heart tenait son cœur entre ses mains comme un vulgaire jouet. Il n'avait aucune considération pour les vies humaines. La brune posa sa tête contre le mur. Elle était obligée de lui obéir au prix de sa vie mais elle jurait qu'un jour, elle lui ferait payer.

L'objet de sa nouvelle vengeance venait de partir, la laissant par terre, avec un désintérêt le plus total qu'il soit. L'étudiante avait dû mal à se relever. Ses jambes, ses bras, tous ses membres tremblaient à cause de la peur ancrée au fond d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas retourner au bateau, elle était terrorisée à l'idée de le revoir. Mais elle se doutait qu'il la tuerait si elle s'enfuyait. Et puis, de toute manière, il détenait son cœur. Une simple pression et il pouvait avoir toutes les informations qu'il voulait. La brune n'avait jamais eu spécialement peur de la mort avant ce jour fatidique. En vérité, elle n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Elle se disait que si elle mourait, c'était son destin mais aujourd'hui, elle se rendait compte à quel point la mort était terrifiante, et la vie, précieuse. C'était dans ces moments que l'on regrettait de ne pas avoir profité de la vie. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle se remémorait de toutes les choses qu'elle n'avait pas faites et qu'elle ne pourrait plus faire une fois morte. La faucheuse n'avait pas voulu d'elle aujourd'hui mais _elle_ pouvait revenir à tout moment maintenant que le chirurgien détenait son organe vital.

Madina laissa son corps glisser tout au long du mur jusqu'à toucher le sol. La peur n'était qu'un doux euphémisme par rapport à ce qu'elle ressentait. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Elle rapprocha ses genoux de son corps et mit sa tête dans ses bras puis souffla un grand coup. Elle n'allait pas se laisser désespérer par un enfoiré de chirurgien.

La brune se releva tant bien que mal pour rejoindre les filles tout en séchant ses larmes du revers de sa main avant de se rendre compte d'un élément important : elle ne savait où est le magasin et son sens de l'orientation était aussi mauvais que celui du bretteur. Cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire…

Elle décida de reprendre sa marche. De toute manière, elle finirait bien par tomber sur une tête connue. Dans la foule, deux nattes blondes l'interpellèrent. Elle écarquilla des yeux avant de partir à leur poursuite. L'étudiante courut à toute allure et finit par la rattraper. Mais au moment où elle tenta de toucher son épaule pour l'arrêter, elle disparut. Elle se mordit la lèvre en devinant le mirage et retourna sur ses pas, les mains dans ses poches.

En reprenant sa route, elle croisa un groupe d'hommes armés, sûrement des pirates au vu de leur apparence. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et continua mon chemin. L'un d'eux semblait l'interpeller mais la jeune femme l'ignora et continua son chemin en accélérant sa marche. Une lame passa à côté d'elle, entaillant un peu son oreille gauche et coupant plusieurs de ses mèches brunes.

\- T'es sourde ou quoi ?!, lui cracha l'un des hommes.

Il pointa un sabre sous son cou.

\- Tu vas te laisser faire très gentiment, dit-il, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me v-voulez ?, bégaya-t-elle.

\- Tu vas être un otage parfait pour attirer les Mugiwara, répondit-il en l'attachant sans qu'elle puisse se débattre, la lame froide contre sa peau blanche.

\- Midori Boshi Devil !

Une plante géante apparut et enlaça tous les pirates. Elle cria de stupeur avant de se tourner vers le tireur.

\- Usopp !, s'écria-t-elle, rapidement rassurée.

\- Tu vas bien ?, lui demanda Chopper à ses côtés.

\- Oui, grâce à vous. Merci !, sourit-elle.

Ils semblèrent tous deux flattés puisque Chopper l'insulta joyeusement et Usopp lui raconta l'une des vaillantes histoires du Cap'tain Usopp. Elle rit, amusée, et laissa un sourire fleurit sur son visage pâle. Ils venaient de lui faire oublier tous ses problèmes en quelques secondes. Ils lui firent signe de les suivre pour repartir sur le Sunny et en chemin, le trio croisa les deux filles.

\- Ça fait une heure qu'on te cherche !, lui cria la rousse. Où étais-tu passée ?!

\- Désolée… Je me suis perdue, avoua-t-elle, gênée tandis qu'elle soupirait de soulagement.

\- Il faut qu'on se dépêche de rentrer à cause de plan de Traffy.

Ce nom lui fit tressaillir mais elle n'en fit rien paraitre. Madina s'arrêta devant une boutique d'armes devant le regard perplexe de Nami.

\- Je reviens !, s'exclama-t-elle en entrant dans la boutique.

Celle-ci était décorée très sobrement, dans un style assez oriental. Un tapis rouge entouré d'arabesques cachait le parquet marron et des lanternes multicolores étaient dispersées à chaque coin de la salle. Tous les genres d'armes étaient présents : que ce soit des armes blanches, à feu ou même chimiques comme du poison. Elle attrapa avec précaution délicatement une petite fiole où était dessinée une tête de mort et analysa le liquide à l'intérieur qui portait une couleur violet verdâtre.

\- C'est l'arsenic le plus fort que vous pouvez trouver, lui annonça le propriétaire. Une goutte suffirait pour tuer. Faites attention à l'utilisation.

Elle sourit intérieurement et ne dit rien puis se dirigea vers les armes manuelles et porta son choix sur un pistolet basique. Après avoir payé, elle sortit retrouver les Mugiwara.

\- Alors ?

La sœur d'Elsa lui montra le révolver en prenant soin de dissimuler le poison dans sa poche. Ils arrivèrent enfin au bateau. La plupart des membres étaient présents sauf Zoro qui s'était perdu, Sanji qui eut l'obligation d'aller le chercher à son plus grand désarroi et le chirurgien dont elle ignorait la localisation et s'en moquait royalement.

Ses nouveaux achats sur les bras, elle se dirigea vers l'immense salle de bain. Elle enleva ses vêtements et ses yeux furent bloqués sur le trou carré dans sa poitrine. Elle se pinça les phalanges de sorte à ce qu'elles en deviennent blanches et sentit à la place son sang bouillonner. Elle laissa l'eau brûlante couler sur sa peau puis mit sa tête entre les bras pour se détendre et penser à autre chose.

Après avoir terminé, elle alla dans la cuisine pour rejoindre les autres. Madina s'assit aux côtés de la jolie rousse et commença son repas tout en écoutant silencieusement leur discussion. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, si tout se passait bien, ils devraient arriver au pays du flamant rose l'après-midi même.

Son regard se perdit plusieurs fois lors du repas et finit par croiser celui de Law. Elle baissa ses yeux, terrifiée, et termina son assiette pour pouvoir vite s'éloigner de lui. Le repas fini, elle décida d'aider Sanji à ranger pour se changer les idées tandis que les autres partaient sur le pont. Il y avait seulement Robin et Brook de présent, respectivement une tasse de café et de thé dans leur main. Elle essuya les assiettes malgré les protestations de Sanji qui ne voulait abîmer les mains de sa tendre Madina-chan, tandis que celui-ci faisait la vaisselle.

\- Tu vas bien, Madina-chan ?, lui demanda Sanji en voyant son regard triste.

\- C'est rien, sourit-elle. Je me disais juste que…

Les trois Mugiwara la regardèrent, inquiets en attendant sa réponse.

\- JE VEUX CETTE COUPE AFRO !, s'écria-t-elle, en pointant la coupe du squelette, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Ce dernier éclata de rire tandis que les deux autres furent interloqués avant d'afficher un sourire amusé. La brune sentit ses membres devenir lourds. Elle grogna en sentant une nouvelle crise arriver. Elle lâcha, dénudée d'énergie, l'assiette qu'elle tenait mais le cuisinier l'attrapa de justesse avant de la retenir alors que ses paupières se fermaient et qu'elle tombait dans les bras de Morphée.

\- Narcolepsie ?, interrogea Robin.

\- On dirait bien.


	8. Arrivée à Dressrosa

**Chapitre 8 :**** Arrivée à Dressrosa**

La brune sentit quelqu'un lui secouer pour la réveiller. Elle lâcha un grognement, agacée de s'être faite dérangée alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement. L'herbe sèche caressait la peau de ses jambes. Madina ouvrit difficilement ses yeux et aperçut qu'elle était en train de sommeiller sur le pont du Thousand Sunny. Elle se mit en position assise tout en frottant ses yeux qui la piquaient puis, toujours fatiguée, remit sa tête sur ses genoux pour se rendormir.

\- Arrête de dormir.

Elle se leva en sursaut en entendant cette voix et recula par reflexe tandis qu'_il_ s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. _« Enfoiré… »_ Le chirurgien lui caressa la joue, son célèbre sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

\- Te voilà une Heart maintenant, lui dit-il narquoisement. Tu n'as plus d'autres choix que m'obéir Miss.

Il avança vers la jeune femme et s'amusa à rentrer dans son espace vital pour la mettre mal à l'aise tandis que celle-ci tentait vainement de ne pas réduire leur distance. Elle tourna la tête de tous les sens, cherchant quiconque du regard qui pourrait lui venir en aide mais se rendit compte à son plus grand désarroi qu'ils étaient seuls sur le bateau. Il passa distraitement ses doigts dans la chevelure brune et joua avec les nombreuses boucles avant de la tirer vers lui par la taille.

\- Q-qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!, s'écria-t-elle, en panique total.

Il se pencha vers son oreille et souffle doucement des paroles.

\- Tu m'appartiens maintenant, toi et ton _cœur_.

La brune frissonna de terreur. Law glissa furtivement ses doigts sous le chandail bleu alors qu'elle tentait de le repousser, brûlante de gêne. Il se pencha ensuite vers son visage pour mélanger son souffle chaud à celui de la jeune femme. La peur et la colère ne firent qu'augmenter mais son corps ne le laissa pas faire puisque sa main partit toute seule et laissa une trace rouge sur sa joue.

Le sourire sadique du chirurgien disparut subitement pour troquer sa place à un rictus. Madina lâcha un cri en sentant une brûlure s'emparer de son ventre et tomba à terre en plaçant une main sur sa plaie pour empêcher son sang de couler. De multiples larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Le chirurgien se délecta de la voir souffrir et jeta le couteau dans la mer pour faire disparaitre les preuves avant de repartir de son côté, la laissant agoniser.

Madina se réveilla en sursaut, transpirante. _« Ce n'était rien qu'un rêve… Foutue narcolepsie ! »_ Elle finit par remarquer qu'elle était allongée sur l'un des lits blancs de l'infirmerie. Quelqu'un avait dû la ramener après qu'elle ait eu sa crise. Elle décida de se lever pour sortir, le bateau ayant déjà accosté sur l'île. Elle descendit sur la terre ferme et rejoignit les autres qui se répartissaient en plusieurs groupe.

\- Madi-ya, tu vas avec le groupe de Nami-ya.

Elle lui envoya un faux sourire en grinçant des dents à quoi il répondit par un sourire cynique que personne ne remarqua.

Les différents groupes avaient déjà quitté la plage pour aller en ville. La brune soupira de soulagement en s'apercevant qu'elle était loin du Capitaine des Heart. Après cet affreux cauchemar, tout ce qu'elle voulait était d'être seule. Momonosuké s'approcha d'elle pour lui demander de jouer à la servante comme Nami à quoi elle lui répondit par un regard glaçant, n'ayant pas la tête à s'amuser. Le petit garçon courut en pleurs vers la rousse qui la fusilla du regard, la faisant presque plus peur que le détenteur de son cœur. Elle déglutit difficilement et partit bouder dans son coin jusqu'à entendre du bruit venant de la chambre des garçons. Ce devait être Jora, devina-t-elle, en se remémorant du bouquin. Les voyant paniquer, la brune alla ouvrir la porte, assez confiante.

En quelques minutes, toutes les personnes présentes furent transformées. Madina n'avait même pas envie d'imaginer sa tête, se souciant plus de ses formes disparues que par le combat qui débutait. Ils parvinrent à s'échapper en passant par une trappe qui les mena à l'endroit où étaient stockés d'autres moyens de transport tel le mini-Merry 2. L'étudiante monta dans le sous-marin avec Chopper et Brook pendant que la subordonnée du flamant rose transformait le bateau en un magnifique chef d'œuvre selon elle mais effrayant aux yeux des autres.

Tout se passa très rapidement. Ils remontèrent sur le bateau après concertation pour se battre mais Jora transforma l'arme de Nami à l'aide de son pouvoir. Law finit par téléphoner pour ordonner le retour des Mugiwara à Green Bit, ce qui mit la jeune navigatrice dans une colère noire. Pendant ce court laps de temps, la vieille femme en profita pour les bloquer dans un mur coloré avec son fruit du démon. Madina serra des dents face à la torture pour pouvoir supporter la douleur. Alors qu'elle désespérait, la dernière tactique du squelette parvient à les libérer tandis que Nami l'achevait avec sa foudre. La brune en profita pour l'attacher avec les chaînes en granit marin et esquissa un sourire, satisfaite de s'être un peu rendue utile.

Le bateau se rapprochait peu à peu de Green Bit jusqu'à se fracasser contre un banc de poissons combattants. Plusieurs cris de terreur retentirent en apercevant les poissons amateurs de sang. Malgré la peur qui lui parcourait les veines, la brune tenta de rester calme en se remémorant de la suite du livre, sachant qu'elle devrait s'en tirer, _normalement_. Elle sentit quelque chose voleter au dessus de sa tête et sursauta en voyant un flamant rose qui lui paraissait gigantesque. Son sourire démoniaque lui glaça les veines.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement, Sanji utilisa ses pouvoirs acquis par le fruit de son entrainement pour le stopper. Il se fit bloquer par les fils et se prit un coup dangereux. Le liquide rouge se déversa un peu partout et se mélangea à l'eau de la mer. Madina essuya, apeurée, les quelques gouttelettes de sang qui avaient éclaté sur son visage. Elle fut prise d'un haut-le-cœur, bien qu'habituée de voir du sang à cause de ses études. Ce spectacle lui déchirait le cœur. Elle crevait d'envie d'aller le secourir mais elle se doutait d'être beaucoup trop faible pour agir. Des frissons lui parcoururent le corps, paralysant ses jambes au passage.

Pour la première fois, elle fut réellement soulagée de voir le chirurgien arriver à temps. Les trois hommes, en incluant Caesar, atterrirent sur l'herbe rougie du navire. Le Capitaine des Heart donna le cœur du scientifique à au cuisinier mal en point. Un mal désagréable lui prit au niveau de la poitrine en apercevant le palpitant. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer plus de son sort que l'Amiral de la Marien venait en rajouter une couche en lançant une météorite que Law contra sans difficulté.

\- Je comprends qu'il faille emmener Caesar aussi loin que possible, commença le blond. Et je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'on parte en premier. Mais dans notre plan, Dressrosa n'était qu'un point de passage… Notre objectif principal, c'est d'éliminer Kaido ! Alors pourquoi attacher autant d'importance à Doflamingo ?!

Sa question paralysa le supernova qui cherchait à tout prix une parade, faisant sourire l'étudiante qui jouissait de son malheur. Il réussit à esquiver sa question ironiquement, grâce au flamant rose qui arrivait au bateau. Law plaça son épée sous le cou de Jora puis créa une room qui le fit disparaitre sur l'énorme pont de métal.

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de leur adversaire. La sonnerie d'escargophone retentit et la voix de plusieurs alliés se fit entendre. Alors qu'ils réunissaient leurs informations, plusieurs coups de feu eurent lieu, suivis de cris. Madina rata un battement en imaginant le corps de son nouveau Capitaine criblé de balles. Malgré sa haine envers lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu de compassion. Certains considéraient cela comme de la gentillesse, elle, n'y voyait que de l'humanité. Elle se gifla mentalement pour se remettre les idées en place, ne voulant pas avoir de la pitié envers la personne qui détenait sa vie.

Plusieurs combats éclatèrent du côté des deux sabreurs. L'un des habitants du bateau poussa un cri en voyant le bateau de l'empereur arriver. Madina plaqua ses mains devant ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier, des larmes de peur qui atteignaient ses yeux. Tout le monde, excepté cette dernière, se prépara au combat. La brune fit une légère moue que Nami remarqua.

\- Je me sens inutile, je n'ai pas de fruit du démon et encore moins le haki. Je ne suis qu'un poids pour vous.

\- Fais du mieux que tu peux, ça suffira, sourit-elle en lui envoyant un clin d'œil amical.

Elle la remercia avec un sourire timide et prépara son arme tout récemment acheté puis alla s'occuper des pions qui essayaient de monter sur le bateau. Elle pointa son arme sur eux mais ses doigts étaient incapables d'appuyer sur la languette.

_Allez, tire ! Ou c'est toi qui mourras !_

Madina ferma les yeux et tira dans le vide, priant pour réussir. Elle rouvrit les yeux, espérant y être arrivée mais remarqua avec terreur que ses ennemis avaient disparu de son champ de vision. L'information n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre soin cerveau d'un bras s'enroulait autour de son cou. Elle suffoqua et se débattit vainement à cause de la différence de force. Elle parvient par chance à administrer un coup de pieds sur les bijoux de familles du pirate qui s'apitoya de douleur.

\- Attention !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Chopper assommait un homme derrière elle.

\- M-merci, murmura-t-elle encore choquée.

La navigatrice fit apparaitre des œufs qui créèrent un écran de fumée, leur permettant de se cacher. De cette manière, ils parvinrent à s'enfuir loin du navire chantant de l'empereur qui disparut de leur champ de vision.

(…)

Dix jours passèrent. Madina lâcha un soupire de soulagement en voyant enfin la terre ferme, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'un aussi grand voyage. La vivrecard pointait une île tout à fait basique, au grand étonnement de la brune qui espérait quelque chose de plus original. Ils accostèrent le Sunny sur la plage de Zo et ses yeux tombèrent contre toute attente sur une couleur jaune canari : le Sub Nautilus.


	9. Promesse

**Chapitre 9 :**** Promesse**

Madina lâcha un soupir désolé en voyant son nouvel équipage. Les membres présents descendirent du Sunny pour arriver sur la plage et se faire accueillir joyeusement par les Heart, heureux de voir du monde relié à leur Capitaine pointer le bout de leur nez.

\- Le capitaine n'est pas là ?, s'étonna le dénommé Shachi.

\- Non, il est resté à Dressrosa avec l'autre moitié de notre équipage.

L'équipage les invita à entrer dans le Sub Nautilus puis les installa dans la grande salle à manger. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs heures à discuter jusqu'à qu'une silhouette fine n'apparaisse près de la porte. La blonde portait une robe blanche qui moulait joliment ses formes, la rendant adorable aux yeux de tous ceux présents, et avait comme toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres. Shachi et Penguin rougirent en affichant inconsciemment un sourire béat lors de sa venue, tout en la saluant, tandis que les yeux du cuisinier des Mugiwara prirent la forme d'un cœur. Ce dernier s'empressa de la draguer comme fidèle à son habitude. Sans perdre une seule seconde, sa petite sœur lui sauta au cou.

\- Je me suis tant inquiétée pour toi, murmura-t-elle.

Elle sourit tendrement, en noyant sa main dans la longue chevelure chocolatée, devant les visages étonnés des autres.

\- C'était elle que tu recherchais ?, questionna Shachi.

Elsa acquiesça en un hochement de tête tout en gardant son sourire.

\- J'vous l'emprunte !, s'exclama-t-elle soudainement en prenant le bras de la brune pour l'emmener loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Elle la fit entrer dans une salle toute blanche qui se trouvait être une infirmerie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda Madina, prise d'inquiétude.

\- J'ai l'intention de rester ici !, annonça sa meilleure amie et sœur avec un grand sourire.

\- Hein ?! Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il y a… quelqu'un que je cherche. Et puis Penguin m'a proposée de faire partie des Heart, enfin il me faut juste l'accord de Law, mais bon, c'est une occasion que je ne peux pas laisser passer !

\- Les Heart ?!, répéta Madina, stupéfaite. Non ! N'entre pas dans cet équipage !

\- Pourquoi cela ?, demanda l'étudiante à la chevelure dorée, intriguée.

\- Parce que… Tu peux pas rester avec un psychopathe !

\- Un psychopathe ?, répéta-t-elle, en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, intriguée.

\- Trafalgar Law ! Tu sais pas de quoi il est capable !

Elle éclata de rire.

\- Je t'assure que même s'il le voulait, il ne me fera pas me faire de mal.

\- Comment tu peux en être si sûre ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Rentre, je te rejoindrais dès que je pourrais.

\- Et si tu n'y parviens pas ?! Je sais pas si c'est ce monde ou quoi mais t'es bizarre depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Mais non, t'inquiète. J'ai juste pas envie que tu t'éloignes de ta famille à cause de moi.

\- _Notre_ famille, corrigea la brune, un peu vexée. Quand est-ce que tu comprendras ?

Elsa fit la moue.

\- Mais pourquoi c'est si dur pour toi ?, reprit Madina, avec tristesse.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être à ma place au moins ici. Là-bas, je n'ai personne.

La gifle partit toute seule.

\- T'es en train de dire que ces dernières années étaient du vide ?!, s'exclama la Heart, plus qu'agacée. Qu'on a tous fait semblant ? Mais bon sang ! Fais un effort ! A nos yeux, t'es de la famille alors pourquoi tu t'acharnes à le renier ?! Je pensais pourtant que tu l'avais accepté !

\- Je… J'ai l'impression que ma vie est entièrement truquée, soupira-t-elle.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai retrouvé certains éléments de ma mémoire. J'attendais ça impatiemment mais maintenant je le regrette.

\- Ta mémoire ?! Comment ça se fait ? Je pensais que tu l'avais perdue à jamais !

Elle la prit dans ses bras fraternellement.

\- J'te promets de tout t'expliquer, mais pas maintenant, lui dit-elle jusqu'à qu'une tête n'apparaisse dans leur champ de vision. Penguin ?

\- Ah ! Euh… Salut. Je peux te parler ?, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la brune pour lui demander indirectement de les laisser.

Celle dernière s'y résolut à contrecœur et sortit de la salle pour les laisser tranquille. Évidemment sa curiosité vint s'en mêler lorsqu'elle entendit les premières phrases.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu vas vraiment repartir ?, quémanda le Heart.

\- C'est rien, marmonna Elsa qui ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus.

\- Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais…

\- Je sais pas quoi faire…, soupira-t-elle. J'ai un dilemme : je dois retrouver une personne mais cela signifiera qu'il y a une chance de ne plus revoir Madina, j'en suis consciente. Elle veut retourner chez elle et je ne peux pas la forcer à rester.

\- Il faut bien que vous preniez des chemins différents.

\- C'est pas facile… Madina est mon amie, ma petite sœur. J'peux pas l'abandonner, pas après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. Elle compte trop à mes yeux… J'ai été adoptée mais à mes quatorze ans, j'ai fugué et ne suis jamais revenue, je ne me sentais pas chez moi. Je me suis débrouillée pour trouver un logement et de quoi vivre mais j'ai quand même continué mes études dans le but de devenir médecin. Un an plus tard, après mon entrée au lycée, nous nous sommes rencontrées.

\- Lycée ?

\- C'est une sorte d'école où on entre généralement vers quinze ans, résuma-t-elle rapidement. Madina, c'est une petite sœur à mes yeux, je souhaite la protéger. Mais malgré cela, elle a déjà une famille et ferait mieux de repartir.

\- Elle est assez grande pour se séparer de sa famille. Demande-lui de venir dans l'équipage, enfin si le Capitaine accepte…

\- Vu sa réaction quand je lui ai dis que je voulais faire partie des Heart, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle veuille…

\- Mais quoi qu'elle fasse, viens dans l'équipage, supplia-t-il.

\- Non.

\- Madina ?!, s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Elle n'intégrera pas ton équipage, affirma-t-elle sèchement.

\- C'est encore à moi de choisir, s'énerva la blonde.

\- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte des risques ! Law est super dangereux !

\- On a l'impression que tu le connais personnellement, ajouta la blonde.

\- Je l'ai côtoyé quand j'étais chez les Mugiwara, marmonna-t-elle. C'est un véritable psychopathe.

Penguin fronça des sourcils en serrant les poings.

\- N'insulte pas le Capitaine, ordonna-t-il.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? Je ne dis rien que la vérité.

\- Apprends à connaitre les gens avant de les juger.

\- J'ai eu le temps de le connaitre et ça me suffit amplement.

\- Allez-y. Continuez à parler comme si je n'étais pas là, rétorqua Elsa, vexée de se faire ignorer de la sorte. Vous savez quoi ? J'en ai marre qu'on décide pour moi. Je choisirai moi-même quoi faire que vous le vouliez ou non.

\- Je dis ça pour te protéger, répliqua sa sœur, blessée.

Elle reprit d'une voix plus douce.

\- Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, fais ce que tu veux. Ne t'occupe pas de moi, la rassura Elsa avant de sortir.

Madina la vit l'enfoncer dans la noirceur du couloir métallique jusqu'à que sa silhouette ne disparaisse. Elle resta interloquée. Son comportement la dépassait. Elle ne la reconnaissait plus du tout. Elle était si différente… Ça l'inquiétait vraiment. Elle finit par se tourner vers Penguin qui était toujours dans l'infirmerie.

\- Pourquoi la veux-tu dans ton équipage ?

Il rougit et détourna le regard, faisant sourire la brune.

\- T'es amoureux d'elle ?

\- Hein ?! Non, non, pas du tout !, bafouilla-t-il alors que la couleur ne faisait que s'accentuer.

Elle lâcha un petit rire, amusée.

\- Elle est intelligente, gentille, sympa et surtout super mignonne mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Ben j'ai l'impression que si je tombe amoureux d'elle, il se passera quelque chose qui gâchera tout.

\- Hum… Comme quoi ?

\- Ben je ne sais pas : qu'elle aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle soupira et avoua franchement :

\- De toute façon, t'as aucune chance avec elle.

\- Sympa…

\- Sérieusement... Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de personnes qui sont tombés amoureux d'elle et qui se sont fait recalés… Elle a été blessée une fois et je doute qu'elle veuille revivre une expérience de ce genre.

\- Je ne la blesserai pas !, promit-il.

\- Je sais, sourit-elle. Tente ta chance mais ose la blesser et je viendrai m'occuper de toi personnellement.

Il déglutit avant de lui tendre sa main.

\- Si elle vient chez les Heart, je la rendrai heureuse.

Elle enlaça sa main glacée.

\- C'est une promesse.

(…)

Les deux Heart repartirent à la salle à manger que tout le monde avait déjà quittée. Il ne restait que le cuisinier des Heart qui faisait la vaisselle.

\- Où sont les autres ?, demanda Penguin.

\- Ils sont tous sortis, répondit le cuistot sans lâcher du regard l'assiette qu'il lave. Le capitaine vient d'arriver avec le reste des Mugiwara.

Ils se précipitèrent vers la sortie où tous les Mugiwara étaient présents, fous de joie de se retrouver. Les yeux de Madina se perdirent dans le vide mais une scène attira son attention. Ses lèvres formèrent un rond, stupéfaite. C'était juste invraisemblable ! Ils se connaissaient ?! Mais comment ?! De multiples questions bouillonnaient dans sa tête. Sa sœur enlaçait le détenteur de son cœur ! Encore sous le choc, elle tourna la tête en direction de Penguin qui brûlait de jalousie. Ses jambes se bloquèrent. Elle voulait poser mille et une questions mais ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas. Elle porta ses mains à ses yeux pour les frotter, se convainquant de la validité de la scène avant de remarquer que ses membres devenaient translucides pour disparaître comme le reste de son corps.

* * *

Elle poussa un cri de douleur en atterrissant sur les fesses et se rendit compte que l'environnement avait totalement changé. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit un détail. L'architecture de la salle lui était vraiment familière pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ses yeux sondèrent le salon. Elle finit par comprendre : c'était l'appartement d'Elsa décoré différemment. Elle se releva du sol et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, mais bouscula au passage un objet. Un cri de douleur s'arracha de ses lèvres. Elle pressa sa main contre la poitrine, gémissante de douleur, et se pencha pour ramasser son palpitant. Une seule et même question revenait mais elle ne comptait pas s'en priver. Elle prit précieusement son cœur et tira sur mon col pour pouvoir le remettre à sa place, de peur d'en être séparée à nouveau. Un hoquet de surprise sortit de sa bouche involontairement alors qu'elle contemplait avec soulagement son corps de nouveau entier.

La tonalité du téléphone se fit entendre. Avec une pointe d'hésitation, Madina finit par décrocher. Les battements de son cœur se firent plus rapides en reconnaissant la voix grave et métallique. _Il_ était revenu la hanter.


	10. Jeu mortel

**Chapitre 10 :**** Un jeu mortel**

_Quelques jours plus tôt_

\- Je veux faire une alliance avec vous.

Le brun arqua un sourcil.

\- Qui es-tu ?, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Une simple étudiante.

\- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu t'adresses à nous ?

\- Vous haïssez Monkey D. Luffy, je veux me venger Trafalgar Law, je pense pouvoir vous être utile.

\- Ta vengeance ne te mènera à rien.

\- Elle m'aidera à avancer !

\- Elle te conduira sur le chemin de ta mort, contredit-il. Retourne chez tes parents, cela vaudra mieux pour tous.

La blonde serra des poings.

\- C'est parce que vous avez peur de perdre contre eux ?!

Il se retourna et planta ses yeux remplis de rage dans ceux de la jeune fille qui déglutit.

\- Je vous demande juste de m'aider… Je ferai n'importe quoi en échange !

Il lui tendit sa main avant de dire avec un grand sourire effrayant :

\- Marché conclu.

Elsa y répliqua timidement. Les anciens agents du CP9 regardaient la scène, assez perplexes du fait que leur meneur ait accepté aussi facilement mais ils n'y firent aucune remarque.

Un mal de tête insoutenable revint torturer la blonde. Elle entendait juste une voix qui l'incitait à tuer coûte que coûte mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Elle voulait juste tuer. Elle _devait_ tuer son frère qui l'avait abandonnée dans l'immense hôpital en flammes. Enfin ça, c'était _sa_ version. A lui, l'homme qui l'avait sauvée, qui l'avait amenée dans son monde d'origine et à qui elle devait obéir sans même le vouloir. Certains souvenirs lui revenaient de temps en temps à chaque mal de tête, comme des photos qui défilaient dans sa tête. Elle se souvenait de son frère qui venait auprès d'elle chaque jour lors de sa contamination de saturnisme pour veiller sur elle, en priant qu'elle s'en sorte. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas mauvais, qu'il avait toujours voulu la protéger et surtout qu'il l'aimait mais son nouveau « maître » lui avait ordonnée. Elle se devait d'obéir et puis même dans le cas contraire, son corps ne lui obéissait pas et son cerveau ne répondait plus.

La douleur devenant insupportable, elle défaillit. Lucci la rattrapa à temps avant que son corps ne touche le sol. Elle suffoqua comme si elle manquait d'air. Kaku, le plus compétant en médecine du groupe, tenta de la calmer, ce qui fonctionna au bout de plusieurs minutes. Les points noirs disparurent de son champ de vision en même temps que son mal.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?, demanda enfin le Pinocchio.

\- J- j'ai été prise d'un vertige, murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Il l'aida à se relever, lui permettant ainsi de reprendre connaissance jusqu'à que Lucci intervienne.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu le tuer ?

\- Affaire de famille, répondit-elle calmement.

Ils haussèrent des sourcils pour lui montrer leur incompréhension.

\- C'est mon frère, finit-elle par conclure.

\- Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit ton nom, chapapapapa !

\- Elsa. Trafalgar Elsa, leur annonça la petite blonde après un petit moment d'hésitation.

\- Sais-tu te battre ?

\- Pas vraiment… Mais j'ai un fruit du démon.

\- Lequel ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je viens tout juste de le manger.

\- Et penses-tu battre un pirate primé de plus de quatre cent millions avec un simple fruit ? Tu dois avoir une idée derrière la tête, ou être vraiment stupide.

\- Si j'ai assez de chance, je tomberai sur un bon pouvoir.

Le chef de la bande prépara son doigt avant de viser son cou. La blonde cria de stupéfaction avant de se rendre compte que de la neige remplaçait de trou béant qu'elle devait avoir.

\- Yuki Yuki no Mi, annonça simplement la seule femme du groupe.

\- J'ai vu ma vie défiler…, ajouta d'une voix blanche la petite sœur du chirurgien avant de se reprendre. T'es malade ?! J'ai failli mourir !

\- Je te conseille tout de suite de surveiller ton langage.

Cette dernière resta plantée, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Si tu meurs pour si peu, tu penserais vraiment pouvoir battre ton frère ?

\- Qui a dit que j'ai besoin de me battre pour le tuer ?, demanda-t-elle. C'est mon frère. Seuls les sentiments suffiront.

Lucci esquissa d'un sourire. Cette gamine se révélait intéressante. La sœur du chirurgien de la mort, disait-elle. Elle pourrait leur servir si son plan échouait.

\- Je dois partir. A bientôt !

La silhouette de la D. suffisamment éloignée, Kalifa se tourna vers l'un des zoans.

\- Pourquoi avoir acceptée cette alliance ? Notre défaite nous a servis de leçon, les Mugiwara ne sont pas à prendre à la légère !

\- La vengeance est un plat stupide qui ne nourrit que la mort. Laissons-les s'entretuer, on avisera plus tard, répliqua Lucci après un court moment de silence. N'importe quoi en échange, hein ?, murmura-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

* * *

_Quelques minutes après l'arrivée des Mugiwara et de Law à Zou_

Le groupe restant des Mugiwara accompagné de Trafalgar venait d'arriver à Zou grâce au rookie aux cheveux verts de la nouvelle génération. Alors que le futur seigneur des pirates remerciait son plus grand fan, la petite blonde manipulée se dirigea vers le beau brun.

\- Law ?

Ce dernier se retourna perplexe.

\- Qui es-tu ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitant sur la façon dont elle devait se présenter.

\- Lamy…

Le brun écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi… ?

\- Lamy, répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus sûre.

Le grand frère de la dénommée fronça des sourcils.

\- Où as-tu entendu ce nom ?

La blonde resta perplexe quelques secondes avant d'enchaîner par un léger rire.

\- Je m'attendais à tout sauf ça. C'est moi : Lamy ! Tu m'as oubliée ?!, renchérit-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas possible…

\- Tu n'es pas heureux de me voir vivante ?! Je t'ai attendue longtemps, moi ! J'espérais que tu viennes ! Il faisait chaud et j'avais peur… Papa et Maman m'avaient laissée toute seule dans l'hôpital…

\- Non, c'est impossible, murmura le noiraud.

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui a téléphoné cette nuit là… Il m'a sauvée mais il a dit que j'aurais une dette envers lui quand le moment sera venu… Ensuite il m'a emmenée dans un autre monde et il a effacé ma mémoire, avoua Elsa.

\- Un autre monde ?!, répéta-t-il d'une voix plus dure en serrant la prise sur son Kikoku.

\- Tu me fais peur Law…, murmura la jolie blonde en lui caressant la joue.

\- Connais-tu une certaine Madina ?!

\- Oui pourq-

Elle poussa un cri de douleur lorsque Law attrapa brusquement son poignet.

\- Tu me fais mal !

\- Quand je pense que j'ai failli te croire, murmura-t-il, plus déçu qu'il ne le laissait apparaître.

\- Mais c'est la pure vérité !

\- Et dis-moi ce que tu sais d'autre ?! Toutes tes connaissances viennent d'un bouquin, non ?!

\- Alors elle te l'a dit… ?

\- Et tu n'essaies même pas de nier ?

\- Law, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je sais ce qu'elle t'a dit ! Elle sait tout au sujet de Flevance et de ta carrière de piraterie avec Doflamingo mais je t'assure qu'elle ne sait rien des détails… Des détails qui font que je te connais réellement. Connaître un passé ne signifie rien !

Il lâcha un rire qui ne sonnait pas sincère.

\- Prouve-le-moi donc que tu es Lamy.

\- … Maman t'a offert un chapeau dans le même genre.

Il toucha inconsciemment le bonnet tacheté en essayant de ne pas montrer son trouble.

\- Elle fredonnait souvent une musique…

Elsa ferma les yeux en tentant de se rappeler de l'air recherché puis se mit à chantonner _« Lettre à Élise »._

\- Tu venais tout le temps me voir à l'hôpital pour me raconter des histoires. Il y avait aussi une boîte à musique que tu m'avais offerte pour mes six ans… Je l'adorais… Elle était verte avec des gravures dorées.

Les yeux du supernova étaient cachés par l'ombre de son chapeau mais on pouvait voir juste une larme glisser sur sa joue. Lamy l'enlaça et il en profita pour cacher son visage mouillé dans son cou. Une affreuse douleur vint s'emparer de son corps et le sang commença à imprégner son torse.

\- Pardon Law, j'te jure que je ne voulais pas faire ça, murmura-t-elle avant d'enfiler son masque de glace.

Elle retira sèchement le stalactite de neige souillé de sang avec un sourire malsain qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Elle ne savait pourquoi elle faisait cela, mais une seule chose était sûre, elle _devait_ le faire. Parce qu'_il _l'avait ordonné. Celui qui l'avait sauvée des flammes, celui qui les conduira à leur perte.

\- P-pourquoi ?, murmura l'homme au bonnet tacheté, ensanglanté à la jeune fille lunatique.

\- On me l'a demandé, répondit-elle froidement avant de se retourner pour partir.

Il lui retint le poignet.

\- Qui ?, quémanda Law en augmentant la pression. Qui est-ce ?!

\- T'es plus solide que je le pensais, _p'tit frère_.

Il grogna.

\- Tu mens.

\- Non, c'est la pure vérité. Je suis Lamy, ta chère sœur qui t'a attendu si longtemps dans les flammes pendant que tu prenais la fuite !

Elle l'aperçut écarquiller les yeux pendant une seconde, si bien elle pensa rêver.

\- Je ne voulais pas-

\- Je ne veux pas de ton discours. L'hôpital était en feu et tu pensais que c'était trop tard. Je me fous de ta raison.

\- ELSA !

L'interpellée se retourna pour voir une brune paniquée et les yeux rougis, l'appeler à s'en déchirer la voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, demanda froidement la blonde.

\- Tu viens de poignarder ton propre frère et tu oses me demander ?!, s'écria Madina, encore tremblante de la scène qui s'est déroulée sous ses yeux.

\- Comment tu-

\- On s'en fout. Tu n'es pas toi-même, je le sais, alors je veux juste que tu te contrôles encore pendant quelques minutes !

Elle soupira.

\- Madina, il y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours détesté chez toi : tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit.

La femme des neiges se changea en son élément pour pouvoir disparaitre.

\- Où est-elle ?, s'exclama la brune.

\- Je sens encore son énergie vitale, dit remarquer le brun malgré ses blessures. Elle ne doit pas être loin.

\- Gagné…

Brusquement Lamy se retrouva projeter plusieurs mètres plus loin par l'homme caoutchouc. Ce dernier fit craquer ses poings, les sourcils froncés.

\- Luffy/Mugiwara-ya !

\- T'es qui toi ?, cracha le capitaine du Thousand Sunny, énervé.

La jeune sœur du chirurgien passa une main sur sa lèvre fendue puis se releva avec douleur.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, murmura-t-elle.

Ils se préparèrent tous les deux au combat jusqu'à que deux bras ne viennent stopper le futur seigneur des pirates.

\- Arrête Luffy… Je t'en prie, ne lui fais pas de mal, supplia Madina en larmes, la tête contre son torse.

Un sourire aux lèvres, la blonde changea ses doigts en lames de glace pour attaquer de nouveau par derrière. Un haut de cœur vint l'arrêter et elle se mit à vomir du sang. Des souvenirs lui revenaient tandis que la force malsaine qui l'avait emparée disparaissait. La jeune femme finit au sol, totalement dépossédée.

\- E-Elsa… ?

Madina courut vers le corps inanimé.

\- Elsa ?, répéta-t-elle plus fermement.

Une immense peur l'envahit. Elle appliqua un doigt sur son cou pour sentir son pouls puis soupira quelque peu rassurée. Ses doigts caressaient la peau pâle de la jeune fille.

\- Ne me fais plus une frayeur dans ce genre, chuchota-t-elle maternellement.

\- Elle aura donc échoué…, fit remarquer une voix derrière elle.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda la jeune étudiante, suspicieuse.

\- Le CP9 ?, murmura l'archéologue d'une voix blanche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là le pigeon ?!

\- Ça ne te regarde en rien, _Mugiwara_, cracha Lucci avant de se tourner vers la blonde. N'oublie pas ta promesse, petit oiseau blessé.

Un signe de main et les assassins étaient déjà partis, laissant toutes les personnes présentes dans l'incompréhension totale.

(…)

L'étudiante en médecine papillonna les yeux difficilement à cause de la lumière blanche. Elle se releva doucement jusqu'à qu'une main ne vienne l'aider.

\- Réveillée ?

\- Madina… ?, demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Tu te sens bien ?

\- J'crois… On est où ?

\- Dns l'infirmerie du sous-marin.

\- Alors ce n'était pas un rêve ?

La brune aux yeux ambrés secoua la tête. Elsa explosa en larmes. Sa soeur, peinée, lui fit poser sa tête contre sa poitrine pour la calmer.

\- Pardon ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris !

\- Je sais.

\- Je ne voulais pas, j'te jure !

\- Je sais.

\- Mais comment tu restes aussi calme ?! J'ai failli te tuer, bordel de merde !

\- Mais tu ne te contrôlais pas. Je suis au courant de tout, ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes.

\- … Et Law ?, quémanda-t-elle timidement.

\- A ton avis ?, l'interrogea ce dernier, adossé contre la porte, les sourcils froncés.

La rescapée de Flevance détournait le regard, honteuse, tandis que la brune s'éclipsait pour les laisser discuter.

\- Tu dois me haïr…

Il ne répliqua pas, la laissant continuer.

\- Je suis impardonnable…

\- Et que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Te lamenter sur ton sort ?

\- J'ai voulu te tuer… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour avoir ton pardon ?

Il ouvrit la bouche après quelques secondes de patience.

\- Des excuses ne seraient pas désagréables. Et puis, que tu rejoignes les Heart.

Elle leva la tête, étonnée qu'il veuille encore d'elle, et sortit de son lit d'infirmerie pour lui sauter dans les bras.

\- Pardon Law ! Pardon petit frère ! Tu m'as tellement manquée !, bredouilla-t-elle, les joues mouillées. J'ai toujours voulu me souvenir de toi, de papa, de maman ! Revoir vos visages… Pardonne-moi ! Promets-moi que tu ne partiras plus !, supplia-t-elle en reniflant dédaigneusement.

Il lui caressa les cheveux et l'enlaça fermement de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau.

\- Je resterai auprès de toi, murmura-t-elle au creux de son cou. Je te protégerai pour toujours. Plus jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, Lamy…

(…)

\- Alors elle compte rester ici ?, demanda tristement Madina.

\- Cela semble de déplaire, fit Law en esquissant un sourire digne de lui. De toute manière, vous serez ensembles maintenant.

\- Et comment pensez-vous me forcer ?, quémanda la brune avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Tu penses à la soudaine '_disparition'_ de ton cœur ? Oh… Je n'en aurai pas besoin. Si tu comptais véritablement partir, tu l'aurais déjà fait.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins du chirurgien de la mort, sourit-elle narquoisement. Mais je ne veux pas rester, j'attends seulement qu'Elsa aille mieux pour rentrer.

\- Et tu souhaites la convaincre de quelle façon ?

\- Il suffit de lui parler de mon cœur et elle changera vite d'avis sur vous…

\- Elle vient tout juste de retrouver son frère et tu comptes briser toutes ses illusions ? Je ne te croyais pas si cruelle, susurra-t-il près de son oreille.

Elle serra les poings.

\- Que cherchez-vous ? Je ne vous fais pas confiance, je ne la laisserai pas ici.

\- Alors reste. Tu pourras veiller sur elle si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Enfin, tu as déjà choisi tes projets, non ?

Elle se résolut, piégée.

\- Vous le saviez, hein ?

Le supernova esquissa un sourire.

\- Si vous lui faites-

\- Ne t'avise pas de me donner d'ordres maintenant que tu es dans mon équipage.

Ses phalanges en devinrent blanches de rage en prononçant les paroles humiliantes.

\- Pardon Capitaine…

\- Plus fort.

\- Pardon Capitaine pour mon attitude irrespectueuse, murmura-t-elle avec amertume.

_« Je te hais, Trafalgar. »_

Un rictus satisfait s'afficha sur le visage du noiraud.

\- Parfait.

1 – 0 pour Law.


	11. Contrat inébranlable

**Chapitre 11 :**** Contrat inébranlable**

_Quelques heures plus tôt _

Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine pour sentir les battements de son cœur. Malgré tout, quelque chose la turlupinait. Des millions de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais ce qui attirait son attention était le téléphone qui sonnait. Avec hésitation, elle décrocha et entendit contre toute attente la voix de tous ses problèmes.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Comment avez-vous fait ça ? Et pourquoi suis-je de retour ici ?!, quémanda Madina sans perdre une seule seconde.

**\- Mon identité ne te regarde pas. Avec de la magie. Et parce que tu le voulais**, répliqua sarcastiquement son interlocuteur. **Tu ne veux plus revoir** **tes parents adorés qui ont tant pleuré ta mort ?**

\- Je suis morte ?! Première nouvelle ! Nan sérieux, pourquoi vous m'avez emmenée ici ? Non, surtout pourquoi vous m'avez emmenée dans le putain de monde de mes rêves où je fantasmais depuis toujours jusqu'à qu'un connard de chirurgien de merde ne vienne foutre la merde ?!

**\- L'incarnation de la politesse à ce que je vois… Peu importe. Je pense que tu as le droit à quelques explications.**

\- Ouais, ça ne serait pas mal, s'exclama-t-elle avec le même sarcasme, à croire que le chirurgien commençait à déteindre sur elle.

**\- D'abord regarde par toi-même ce qu'a provoqué ta disparition avant de décider quoi que ce soit.**

Le grand miroir ovale situé sur sa gauche devint trouble, ayant visuellement la consistance de l'eau. La brune s'y approcha et le toucha du bout des doigts ce qui provoqua une perturbation. Elle la retira aussi rapidement, surprise de flexibilité du miroir qui agissait telle une goutte d'eau sur une surface aqueuse. C'était étrange. C'était magique. C'était effrayant. Une image remplaça son reflet de la même manière qu'une télévision mais le feuilleton lui déchira le cœur : ses parents pleurant, totalement détruits par _sa_ mort.

\- Mais… P-pourquoi ?, arriva-t-elle à articuler difficilement, à cause de la boule qui s'était emparée de sa gorge.

**\- Ça fait maintenant un an que tu es portée disparue. Tes parents t'ont téléphonée pour avoir de tes nouvelles mais voyant que tu ne répondais pas, ils sont partis chez toi. Tu étais absente alors ils sont allés chez ton amie, leur intuition était bonne mais c'était déjà trop tard. Paniqués, ils ont alerté la police qui n'a pas voulu les croire, soi-disant parce que tu es majeure et tu as très bien pu t'absenter quelques jours sans leur avertir. Mais au bout de plusieurs semaines sans nouvelles, ils ont décidé de commencer des recherches pour rassurer tes parents, évidemment sans succès. Tu es déclarée « portée disparue » mais tout le monde se doute de ta mort.**

Au fur et à mesure de la tirade, des larmes fugitives vinrent mouiller ses joues pâles. Elle ne parvenait pas à se convaincre de la sincérité de ses propos. Ses jambes tremblèrent et la firent tomber au sol, pitoyablement. Elle laissa ses larmes couler, humidifiant le tapis rouge.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible… Non ! NON ! VOUS MENTEZ ! Je suis partie depuis à peine une dizaine de jours !

**\- Le temps à travers les mondes n'est pas le même,** répondit-il calmement.

\- Je vous en supplie, remontez le temps d'un an !

**\- Impossible, **annonça la voix froidement.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien faire ?!

Aucune réponse ne sortit de l'escargophone, signe que la réponse était négative. Madina éclata littéralement en sanglots.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?! Je ne peux pas me pointer et leur dire : salut tout le monde, j'vous ai fait peur, hein ! Mais ne vous inquiétez, je suis bel et bien vivante ! J'ai juste fait un petit voyage dans un manga ! Putain ! Mais pourquoi vous m'avez emmenée là-bas ?!

**\- Tu es seulement un élément perturbateur, ton départ n'était pas prévu.**

\- En gros, c'est de votre faute que ma famille me croit morte ?!

**\- Ma faute, c'est vite dit. Tu voulais y aller du plus profond de ton cœur.**

\- Et vous pensez sérieusement que j'aurais sacrifié ma famille pour ça ?! Et en parlant de famille, où est Elsa ?! Pourquoi elle n'est pas revenue ?!

**\- Chaque chose doit retourner à sa place**, annonça-t-il mystérieusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?, questionna-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

**\- Elle est retournée chez elle. **

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?!, hurla la brune, énervée et détruite. J'en ai plus que marre de vos putains d'énigmes !

Le reflet du miroir prit une autre forme : le visage de ses parents disparaissait pour laisser place à un bâtiment en train de brûler. L'image se zooma vers l'une des fenêtres pour lui permettre de voir l'intérieur d'une des pièces. Elle la détailla du regard : c'était une grande salle blanche où on pouvait voir un enfant dormir sur l'un des lits. Elle ne dépassait pas les dix ans et avait plusieurs plaques blanches sur la peau. La brune la vit se relever difficilement de son lit pour pouvoir tousser à s'en déchirer la gorge. Son visage se décomposa face à ce spectacle morbide. Elle déduisit que la scène se passait dans un hôpital. Les flammes commencèrent à entourer la petite qui pleurait et gémissait de douleur.

\- Mais elle va mourir !, s'exclama-t-elle terrorisée. Ne me dites pas que c'est en train de se passer !

**\- Non. Ça s'est passé seize ans auparavant.**

\- Et comment elle s'en est sortie ?! Elle est vivante au moins ?!

**\- Oui. Avant tu l'aurais connue sous le nom de Trafalgar D. Watel Lamy. Maintenant tu la connais en tant que Judge Elsa.**

\- Que- QUOI ?! Attendez, j'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé un truc !

**\- Je l'ai sauvée, il y a seize ans de cela, en passant un contrat avec elle. Sa vie en échange d'un service qu'elle me devra lors de son retour dans son monde originel. Jusqu'à là, elle vivra dans ce monde, amnésique et orpheline. **

Le temps que toutes les infos remontaient à son cerveau –et Dieu seul sait à quel point ça prenait du temps–, elle resta figée devant le miroir, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire.

\- Attendez si je comprends tout : Elsa est Lamy ?! Et donc… Law est son frère ?!

**\- Wow quelle rapidité de compréhension**, ironisa d'un ton dédaigneux la voix masculine.

\- Mais c'est impossible !

**\- Tu n'as jamais trouvé bizarre que la meilleure amie du bretteur aux cheveux verts et la marine qui la pourchasse se ressemblent trait pour trait ?**

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

\- Pourquoi vous l'avez sauvée ?, demanda-t-elle, inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous doit en échange ?!

**\- Elle doit juste effectuer un petit travail…**

\- Lequel ?!, quémanda-t-elle avec impatience.

**\- Tuer quelqu'un.**

\- QUOI ?! Elle ne ferait jamais ça !

**\- En temps normal, non. Mais là elle y est contrainte**, répliqua-t-il sournoisement.

\- Et c'est qui… ?, questionna-t-elle en essayant de contrôler ma peur.

**\- Son frère.**

\- Mais elle n'a pas de-

_« Elsa est Lamy. »_

\- ELLE VA TUER LAW ?!

**\- Ce n'est pas comme si ça te gênait… J'ai pris la peine de te restituer en entier**, ajouta-t-il en faisant référence à son cœur tout juste retrouvé.

\- Je ne la laisserai devenir une meurtrière juste pour satisfaire votre égo !

**\- Et comment comptes-tu retourner là-bas et l'arrêter ?**

\- Vous avez une '_dette'_ envers moi ! Vous m'avez fait gaspiller un an de ma vie.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de soupirer :

**\- Tu n'as pas tort… Que veux-tu ?**

\- Faites en sorte qu'elle redevienne normale !

**\- Ton vœu est exaucé, **cracha-t-il, contraint de l'obéir.** Attends juste quelques minutes le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.**

La brune soupira de soulagement, rassurée que son marché ait pris mais elle n'eut pas le temps de souffler que l'homme avait repris la conversation :

**\- Tu m'as fait perdre beaucoup ainsi… Tu comptes donc revenir comme une fleur devant tes parents ?**

Sa réplique l'atteignit comme un coup de feu en plein cœur. Ses larmes remontèrent à ses yeux et elle finit par murmurer :

\- Vous avez gagné… Je vais repartir là-bas.

Elle devina son sourire derrière le téléphone, qui lui fit serrer des poings.

**\- Rien n'est gratuit. Tu as toujours le même dilemme, tu dois me céder quelque chose.**

\- Que voulez-vous ?

**\- Comme je suis de bonne humeur, je vais te faire une offre qui t'arrangera autant que moi : la mémoire de tes parents, enfin leurs souvenirs avec toi et ton amie. Ils vous oublieront et tu pourras repartir avec elle.**

Après un moment d'hésitation, Madina hocha la tête, résignée et les lèvres tremblantes de rage.

**\- Maintenant que ta présence dans ce monde est confirmée, je suis dans l'obligation de fusionner le temps dans les deux mondes, ainsi il s'écoulera de la même vitesse. Marché conclu ?**

\- Marché conclu…, murmura-t-elle.

Maintenant son destin était scellé. En une dizaine de jours à peine, elle venait de perdre tout ce qu'elle avait.

\- Est-ce que ma présence change le futur écrit par Oda-sama ?, se surprit-elle par demander.

**\- Tu te trompes sur un point. Chaque histoire est réelle. Les gens ne font que les retranscrire. Ton histoire, un jour, sera peut-être écrite. A part les connaissances que tu as déjà, tout ce que tu as pu lire ici se révèle donc erroné. A toi de créer ton futur.**

_« Dans tes dents, connard de chirurgien ! Tu ne pourras rien me faire avouer ! »,_ pensa-t-elle, laissant enfin un sourire s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Elle osa tout de même poser une dernière question.

\- Avant de partir, j'aimerais savoir… Est-ce que vous pouvez ressusciter quelqu'un ?

**\- Non, mais même si je le pouvais, il y aurait besoin d'un sacrifice beaucoup trop lourd, une âme sans doute.**

\- Dommage…

**\- Qui aurait été l'heureux élu ?**

\- Portgas D. Ace.

* * *

Madina se réveilla, haletante et en sueur, avant de passer une main sur son visage pour se calmer. La lumière s'alluma et lui rappela que ce voyage n'était pas un rêve, non, rien qu'un cauchemar trop réel. Elle constata en papillonnant des yeux, qu'elle était dans l'infirmerie du Sub Nautilus, près de Law qui jouait avec ses instruments.

\- Cauchemar ?, questionna-t-il.

\- Mouais… Enfin plutôt souvenirs. Pourquoi je suis ici ?, murmura-t-elle doucement.

\- Tu as fait une crise de narcolepsie, répondit le chirurgien sans même se retourner.

Elle ne dit rien pour laisser le silence s'installer mais Law ne fut pas de cet avis puisqu'il finit par se tourner vers la jeune femme et demanda d'une voix sévère :

\- Comment as-tu récupéré ton cœur ?

\- L'homme qui m'a amenée ici me l'as rendu, expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

\- Tu aurais pu t'enfuir maintenant que tu es « entière ».

Elle ricana faussement.

\- Vous avez enfin remarqué que je ne vous servais à rien ?

\- Oh mais qui t'a dit que je t'aurais laissée partir gentiment ?, questionna-t-il sarcastiquement.

Elle soupira de déception mais garda malgré elle un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres.

\- Je suppose qu'Elsa va vouloir rester avec son frère maintenant. Mais c'est hors de question que je la laisse seule ici.

\- Explique le fond de ta pensée, ordonna-t-il, mécontent.

\- Un accident est trop vite arrivé…

\- Tu me penses donc capable de la blesser ?

Elle se retint de sourire en voyant son air vexé. _« Touché… »_

\- Qui sait ce qu'il se passe dans votre tête…

Il ignora et retourna à ses occupations tandis qu'elle esquissait un sourire.

\- Oh… Le célèbre chirurgien de la mort serait donc susceptible ?

\- Oh… Le célèbre chirurgien de la mort te découpera si tu ne changes pas tout de suite de ton.

Elle ramena ses genoux près d'elle.

\- Vous ne devez pas beaucoup vous amuser dans cet équipage, bouda-t-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la força à lever sa tête avant de réduire l'écart entre leurs deux visages.

\- Reculez.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordres.

\- Alors cessez de m'irriter !

Il esquissa un sourire et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille pâle.

\- Je te mets mal à l'aise ?, susurra-t-il.

\- C'était si dur que ça à comprendre ?, cracha-t-elle avec hargne.

Il sourit narquoisement et finit par reculer.

\- Tu es une fille étrange, voire lunatique.

\- On me le dit souvent.

Il soupira.

\- Pourquoi te séparer de ta famille pour une simple amie ?

Un haussement de sourcil montra son interrogation mais elle finit par comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Elsa n'est pas une simple amie, c'est ma sœur !, s'exclama-t-elle comme si c'était évident.

Il sembla écarquiller les yeux une demi-seconde mais remit immédiatement en place son masque de glace.

\- Vous êtes un homme étrange, laissa-t-elle échapper.

_« Voire lunatique », _pensa-t-elle en souriant mentalement. Elle vit ses lèvres bouger avant se statufier, si bien qu'elle crut à une illusion.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as aidé lors du combat ? Tu aurais eu ce que tu voulais en me laissant mourir et en avouant tout : tu serais libre et Lamy serait sûrement retournée dans _ton_ monde, dit-il en crachant sur les derniers mots.

_« Il change de sujet… »_ Elle sentait tellement de tristesse dans sa voix que même un sourd aurait pu le remarquer.

\- Parce qu'Elsa vient de retrouver la mémoire… Et je n'ai pas envie de lui faire de peine. Et puis, je ne la laisserai pas se salir les mains, surtout de _votre_ sang, cracha-t-elle amèrement. Avant que vous ne preniez une décision, je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que je ne peux plus « prédire » l'avenir.

Il fronça des sourcils.

\- Comment ça ?, demanda-t-il en tentant de garder son calme.

\- Le futur écrit dans le livre dont je vous ai parlé n'est qu'un futur alternatif, et mon arrivée vient de bouleverser cet équilibre.

\- Le futur a changé… Mais ce n'est pas pareil pour le passé. J'ai une très forte impression que tu me seras utile, déclara-t-il avec un sourire mielleux.

\- Utile ? C'est donc ce que je suis pour vous, soupira l'étudiante pensivement. Peu importe… Faites ce que vous voulez, ce n'est plus comme si j'avais le choix. Enfin vous m'autorisez quand même à dormir, j'espère. Parce que ce n'est pas ça qui vont arranger mes cernes.

Il la regarda, l'air blasé.

\- Je vous fais chier, c'est ça ? Ok, je me la ferme. Bonne nuit !

\- …

\- Ah ! Et vous feriez mieux de faire pareil, vu l'état de vos cernes !

Ses yeux se changèrent en fusils.

\- Okaaay ! Bonne nuit !


	12. Première tentative

**Chapitre 12 :**** Première tentative**

Encore sous le choc de sa manipulation forcée, la blonde se maudissait d'avoir eu de telles pensées envers son frère aîné. Alors qu'elle pensait être euphorique à l'idée d'avoir un frère après avoir passé une dizaine d'année dans un flou total, mais au lieu de cela, elle n'éprouvait que des regrets. Comment avait-elle pu se faire manipuler aussi facilement ?! Elle trouvait cela consternant !

Elsa ne parvenait pas à se remettre du meurtre précédemment commis. Bien évidemment, personne n'en était au courant, ne serait-ce sa sœur. Elle serait bien trop inquiète et terrorisée. Par contre, depuis ce jour, elle était incapable de fermer l'œil. De temps en temps, lorsque Morphée se décidait à venir la chercher, l'image de _sa_ victime ensanglantée lui revenait à l'esprit. Elle avait peur de ses actes, de ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Pourtant la brune lui avait persuadée qu'elle était de nouveau maîtresse d'elle-même, et elle le ressentait bien. Mais une appréhension restait attachée au fond de son cœur.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Des cernes s'étaient creusés sur son visage pâle. Elle ouvrit sa trousse de maquillage, bien décidée à garder ce mauvais souvenir pour elle, et les recouvrit de poudre blanchâtre. Elle en profita pour ajuster son maquillage et sortit de sa chambre sans oublier d'enfiler son masque de glace.

Les Mugiwara étant définitivement partis de Zou, l'équipage avait décidé d'en faire de même bientôt. Après concertation, les deux capitaines pirates décidèrent de stopper momentanément leur alliance, le temps d'une pause. En ce qui concernait les deux sœurs, elles furent installées dans le petit dortoir des femmes, anciennement inoccupé, qui contenait seulement deux lits vides et une armoire.

En traversant le couloir, Elsa remarqua qu'elle était seule dans le navire alors elle décida de sortir et les vit, tous réunis autour d'un feu de camp. C'était, d'apparence, seulement une célébration pour leur arrivée dans l'équipage mais les pirates y voyaient bien évidemment une nouvelle occasion de se saouler. En lâchant un soupir, la jeune femme tortilla la tête jusqu'à trouver sa sœur, non loin de là, observant silencieusement ses nouveaux nakamas puisqu'elle ne buvait pas.

Elle alla la voir mais Madina ne lui adressa qu'un léger sourire, ce qui l'étonna, étant donné qu'elle était de nature joyeuse. La blonde lui demanda si tout allait bien à quoi elle hocha simplement la tête, n'ayant pas envie de discuter.

\- Tu te souviens de tout ?, finit par demander la brune.

\- Je crois oui. Ça fait bizarre…

\- J'imagine bien, sourit-elle.

\- Comment tu as su pour Law ?, demanda celle aux deux nattes, curieuse.

Son air se fit brusquement plus triste.

\- C'est l'homme du téléphone qui me l'a dit.

Après plusieurs questions au sujet de ce qu'il s'était passé, elle avoua avoir troquée le premier contrat par un nouveau. Avant qu'Elsa ne puisse protester son acte, elle l'arrêta et lui demanda d'oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé, comme si ce n'était rien qu'un mauvais souvenir. Madina soupira longuement, chagrinée par toutes ces émotions mais reprit tout de même la parole.

\- Promets-moi quelque chose, commença-t-elle. Et ne te vexe pas.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Fais attention à Law.

\- Madina !, s'exclama-t-elle. Comment tu peux dire ça ?!

\- Je sais que c'est ton frère mais-

\- Mais je ne vais pas douter de ma propre famille !, coupa brusquement Lamy.

\- Ça fait seize ans que vous ne vous êtes pas vus. Il a changé, c'est évident.

\- Et alors ? Moi aussi j'ai changé depuis, mais je reste sa petite sœur !

\- Oui mais contrairement à lui, tu n'es pas devenue un célèbre pirate primé de plusieurs centaines de millions de berries.

\- Je t'arrête. Luffy a une grande prime mais il vaut mieux que la plupart des gens.

\- Et Eustass Kidd a la même prime et il s'amuse à tuer des civils.

\- Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre. Tu as lu le bouquin dans l'autre monde, tu sais que les pirates ne sont pas aussi mauvais que le laisse paraître le gouvernement. Tu sais ce qu'a vécu Law pourtant tu parles comme _ces chiens_ du gouvernement !

\- Depuis quand tu les hais ?, demanda-t-elle, perplexe de cette haine subite.

\- Depuis que je me souviens qu'ils ont tué ma famille, répliqua la blonde comme une évidence. Madina, je t'aime beaucoup tu le sais, mais je t'en voudrais si tu continues à penser de choses pareilles de Law. Il n'est pas mauvais. Je sais ce qu'il a subi et je t'assure que ça ne laisse pas indemne. Au départ, quand je venais d'arriver dans l'autre monde, j'avais peur de tout le monde et en même temps, je les haïssais tous sans même comprendre la raison.

\- Ok, pardonne-moi…, murmura-t-elle, faussement désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû le juger ainsi.

La blonde, candide, l'enlaça avec un sourire et mit sa tête sur son épaule.

\- C'est à moi de m'excuser… T'es coincée ici à cause de moi…

\- Tu penses vraiment que je t'aurais laissée ici toute seule de toute manière ?, lui dit-elle en pinçant sa joue. Tu te serais fait tuer au bout de deux jours.

\- Mais non. ~

Madina esquissa un sourire amusé qu'elle lui renvoya avant de se détacher d'elle et de sautiller d'euphorie. C'était réellement le plus beau jour de sa vie. Bien qu'elle ait découvert qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais revoir ses parents biologiques, la blonde était folle de joie de se savoir entourée d'un frère et d'une sœur qui lui étaient précieux. Elle étira un grand sourire en D sans même remarquer la haine qui planait entre les deux Heart.

(…)

Sur ordre de Law, sa jeune sœur entra dans sa cabine après avoir toqué à deux reprises. En entendant sa voix, elle entra dans une chambre aux teintes brunes. Le Capitaine se leva de son bureau rempli de paperasse et se dirigea vers une petite étagère où il saisit une petite boîte verte qu'il lui tendit. La jeune femme la prit avec précaution et la détailla minutieusement. Elle était ornée de jolies gravures dorées et possédait une manivelle en métal sur le côté. Elsa la tourna délicatement, de peur de la casser, et laissa quelques larmes couler en entendant la mélodie de son enfance, _Lettre à Élise_. Elle ferma les yeux pour savourer les notes berçantes qui la rendaient nostalgiques, ces sons si rapides qui lui procuraient mélancolie et exaltation. De grosses larmes mouillaient ses joues rondes. Cela faisait déjà seize ans. Elle leva la tête vers son frère qui lui souriait sincèrement et l'enlaça sans perdre une seule seconde, malgré les sanglots qui la faisaient trembler.

(…)

Le ciel ayant revêtu son voile noir, le Capitaine décida de terminer la petite fête où l'odeur d'alcool flottait dans l'air. Le métis convoqua les deux femmes dans sa cabine, sûrement pour leur arrivée, supposa la blonde. Malgré sa réticence, Madina fit le premier pas et toqua à la porte métallique. Le chirurgien, la tête plongée dans ses papiers, fit un geste de la main pour leur ordonner de s'asseoir sur le lit où la couverture était encore froissée. Il finit tout de même par tourner sa chaise pour se retrouver en face des deux sœurs et leur expliquer l'objet de leur venue.

\- Avez-vous des aptitudes en combat ?, les interrogea-t-il.

Elles secouèrent la tête en même temps.

\- Vous maîtrisez au moins une arme ?, hésita le brun, peu confiant.

\- Law… Il y a encore quelques semaines, on était toutes les deux des étudiantes, expliqua Lamy.

\- Donc vous n'avez pas fini vos études et vous ne savez pas vous battre, en déduisit-il avec un soupir.

\- Dis directement qu'on est des boulets, bouda-t-elle, en gonflant ses joues.

Le chirurgien laissa le silence répliquer à sa place, un simple sourire narquois qui fleurissait sur son visage. Vexée, la blonde fit apparaître discrètement un peu de neige dans la main qu'elle roula en boule pour la lancer sur son visage. Madina pouffa de rire en le voyant sursauter tandis que ce dernier la fusilla du regard, une aura mauvaise l'entourant. Elsa déglutit, perdant toute sa confiance en soi, et prit ses jambes à son cou alors que sa petite sœur était à terre, en train de se tordre de rire. Une bulle bleue apparut dans son champ de vision qui ne lui inspirait _vraiment pas_ confiance…

(…)

Entrainement à sept heures, le repas était à midi puis révisions de treize heures à dix-neuf heures et pour finir, le diner entre deux sessions d'entrainement. « _Cet homme veut me tuer ! », _paniqua la blonde. Déjà que le sport et elle, ça ne se comptait pas sur les doigts, mais là, elle regrettait presque ses sessions de révisions à la faculté de médecine. Malgré cela, Elsa était tout de même euphorique, puisqu'elle était parvenue à obtenir une faveur de son grand frère qu'était de s'entrainer avec la mascotte des Heart. Elle esquissa un sourire amusé en se remémorant de la réticence de Law face à SON ours.

Il était déjà deux heures du matin. La jeune femme avait l'impression que sa vie était un véritable rêve. Elle avait tenté de vérifier plusieurs fois si elle rêvait mais la douleur de ses bras rougis lui convainquit de cette belle réalité. Elle laissa un sourire sincère s'emparer de ses lèvres et ferma ses paupières, les souvenirs la berçant.

_**AAAAAAAAAH !**_

Elle se releva en sursaut et trembla en revoyant l'image de l'homme ensanglanté sous ses paupières. Plusieurs frissons parcoururent son dos et elle se mit à tourner de l'œil. Ça l'obsédait totalement. Elle le regrettait tant… Ses larmes parlèrent à sa place et rougirent le contour de ses yeux. Elle finit par se lever et partit à l'infirmerie où elle s'empara de plusieurs somnifères qu'elle dilua dans l'eau avant de repartir dans sa chambre, l'esprit embrumé. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses membres engourdirent et elle parvint à s'endormir tant bien que mal.

* * *

La jeune femme vérifia que la blonde était véritablement endormie avant de pénétrer le sombre couloir. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, le vaisseau étant paisiblement endormi. La brune se dirigea à pas de loup vers la salle d'entrainement où elle chercha une arme. Elle saisit un poignard bien aiguisé et partit dans la chambre de son _cher_ capitaine.

Madina avait réfléchi longuement. Comme sa sœur ne semblait pas vouloir la croire, elle se décida à la protéger d'elle-même. Peu importe qu'elle la déteste à en mourir, elle ne supportait pas voir ce psychopathe s'approcher de sa sœur si fragile. Elle était comme une poupée en porcelaine qui menaçait de se casser à la première chute. Et comme une poupée en porcelaine, il lui laisserait des cicatrices irréparables.

La jeune pirate ouvrit doucement la porte, sursautant lorsqu'un grincement brisa le silence. Voyant que Law ne s'était pas réveillé, elle pénétra discrètement la chambre en tenant fermement son poignard. Elle était décidée à l'arrêter. Elle était décidée à le _tuer_.

…

Le tuer ? Un meurtre ?

L'image lui vint comme un flash dans son esprit. Elle allait tuer quelqu'un ! Un haut de cœur remonta en elle. Elle lâcha l'arme maudite, stupéfaite, provoquant un grincement métallique, et s'apprêta à courir dans sa chambre jusqu'à qu'elle n'atterrisse comme par magie sur le lit.

\- Que- quoi ?!

\- Je ne t'aurais jamais crue capable de cela, Miss, susurra le supernova près de son oreille.

Elle sursauta et voulut s'enfuir, en vain puisque l'homme devant elle plaqua ses poignets contre le matelas pour l'empêcher de partir.

\- Tu sais que c'est un acte de trahison, murmura-t-il, au dessus de la jeune femme.

Aucun mot ne traversa ses lèvres.

\- Tu es bien muette d'un coup.

\- Lâche-moi, s'écrie-t-elle soudainement, en se débattant.

Il coinça ses jambes sur les siennes pour l'immobiliser totalement.

\- Ne me donne _pas_ d'ordres. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans cette phrase ?, cracha-t-il en accentuant la pression de ses mains.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous tuer !, balbutia-t-elle.

\- Et le couteau, c'était pour faire joli ?, ironisa-t-il.

Il attrapa l'objet et il le glissa sur son cou.

\- Pardon…, murmura-t-elle, terrifiée.

\- Oh non, c'est beaucoup trop facile…, susurra-t-il dangereusement. Tu vas être punie.

Elle sursauta en le sentant mordre le lobe de son oreille et tenta de se débattre vainement. Il continua la torture en jouant avec son cou qu'il griffa pour laisser une marque. La brune sanglota en comprenant son intention, se maudissant de ses actes. Elle le supplia d'arrêter mais n'obtint qu'un sourire empli de sadisme. Il se délectait lentement de la peur qui se trouvait dans ses yeux. Le noiraud poursuivit le supplice par d'indécentes caresses et compléta le tout en embrassant son cou où une plaie s'était ouverte avant de la relâcher, satisfait.

\- Pars maintenant.

Tremblante et perdue, elle ne se fit pas prier et zigzagua à travers les couloirs pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain qui donnait au dortoir des filles. La brune s'effondra sur le carrelage froid et tenta d'arrêter ses spasmes, les yeux rougis. Cet homme la terrifiait. Il était dangereux et dégageait une aura malsaine. Madina se maudissait d'être entrée dans cette chambre. Elle revoyait les deux perles cendrées lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux. Ses attouchements se répétaient sur sa peau tremblante. La peur n'était qu'un bel euphémisme par rapport à ce qu'elle ressentait. Un sourire malsain se dessina sur son visage mouillé. Elle se jura qu'elle ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour l'arrêter, _définitivement_.

.

_« Il est trop triste de savoir que la vie ressemble à un jeu d'échecs, où une seule fausse démarche peut nous obliger à renoncer à la partie, avec cette aggravation que dans la vie nous ne pouvons même pas compter sur une partie de revanche »_

– Sigmund Freud

* * *

**\- La boite à musique est inspirée de celle **_**d'Anastasia**_

**Si vous trouvez que l'action va trop vite et que les filles "guérissent" mentalement trop rapidement, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. J'arrive à imaginer leurs sentiments en temps général mais au moment de l'écriture, ça devient flou :3**

**_Des avis ?_**


	13. La cérémonie

**Chapitre 13 :**** La cérémonie**

Plusieurs jours avaient passé. Madina évitait le chirurgien à tout prix. Il la terrifiait encore plus qu'avant. Lorsqu'elle était seule, les images du demi-viol lui revenaient tel un flashback. Elle revivait cette torture continuellement. Pourtant elle se devait agir, n'en pouvant plus de croupir dans ce sous-marin. Elle n'était pas faite pour être pirate. Rien que l'idée d'avoir autant étudié ces dernières années pour tout abandonner à cause de l'égoïsme d'une seule personne était révoltant. Elle n'avait jamais rien demandé d'autre que devenir médecin. Alors pourquoi donc tout s'acharnait contre elle ?! L'argent ne l'intéressait pas. Voir les gens heureux d'être guéris n'était qu'un bonus. La médecine n'était pour elle qu'une curiosité à assouvir. Elle voulait connaître toutes les maladies possibles pour pouvoir les éradiquer.

Ses lunettes rouges sur le nez, elle dévorait un livre tout en détaillant du coin de l'œil Dean, le cuisinier. Un océan plat avait conquis ses yeux en amande. Le cuisinier portait sans exception la célèbre combinaison blanche des Heart et une toque de la même couleur cachait ses cheveux roux.

\- Tu prépares quoi ?, demanda Madina avec curiosité.

\- Le repas du capitaine, répondit-il en souriant.

\- … Je peux lui ramener, si tu veux, proposa-t-elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, pas du tout !, s'écria-t-elle avec un sourire hypocrite.

Il lui tendit le plateau où étaient posées plusieurs boulettes de riz fourrés au thon et à la mayonnaise ainsi une tasse de café noir. La brune posa son livre sur la table de la salle à manger et attrapa le plateau avant de se diriger vers la cabine de Law. En chemin, elle vérifia que personne n'était aux alentours pour sortir la fiole de poison, achetée sur l'île des mirages. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au liquide violet verdâtre, hésitante à en mettre, puis le déboucha en se remémorant de tous les sales coups qu'il lui avait fait subir. Elle ne se dégonflerait pas comme la dernière fois ! Elle la versa entièrement dans le café noir malgré la culpabilité qui commença à envahir son cœur qui battait à la chamade et tenta de rester impassible avant de toquer à la porte.

\- Entrez, entendit-elle.

Le brun était assis sur la chaise de son bureau où il rédigeait de la paperasse. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.

\- Que veux-tu ?, lui demanda-t-il froidement.

Madina sentit la colère dans la voix du chirurgien. Ses membres tremblèrent à en mourir.

\- J-je voulais vous rapporter votre repas… et m'excuser.

Il pointa un coin de la table.

\- Pose ça ici.

Elle s'exécuta mais hésita un instant à partir puisqu'il n'avait pas fait de remarques sur ses 'excuses'.

\- Tu peux te retirer.

Elle hoche la tête, tremblante, et referma la porte derrière elle. Dans quelques secondes, il allait boire le poison. Dans quelques secondes, il allait mourir. Dans quelques secondes, elle serait libérée.

La brune ouvrit la porte brusquement. Elle était incapable de faire ça ! Elle n'avait pas une âme de meurtrière. Saleté de culpabilité !

\- Que veux-tu encore ?, demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil, sa tasse brûlante dans la main.

\- Euh… Je me suis trompée de tasse. C'était celle de Shachi !

\- Il ne boit pas de café.

\- A-ah bon ?! Ça devait être alors celle de… de Penguin !

\- Il en prendra un autre, répliqua Law en le portant à ses lèvres.

\- Non, attendez !, s'exclama-t-elle malgré elle.

\- Quoi encore ?!

\- Je… Je vous ramène un autre café, celui-ci est froid, bredouilla-t-elle désespérément.

\- La tasse est encore fumante, fit-il remarquer, en arquant un sourcil.

\- Ah oui… Euh…

Le café empoisonné mouilla ses lèvres.

\- Elsa vous cherchait !

\- Que voulait-elle ?, demanda Law en reposant la tasse.

\- Euh… je crois que c'est à propos des livres que vous nous avez prêtés, commença-t-elle, peu confiante. Une des pages est illisible.

\- Dis-lui de passer plus tard, répondit-il en replongeant la tête sur ses livres.

\- Mais c'est très important !

\- Au point d'en mourir ?

\- Euh non…

_« Bien sûr que si, imbécile ! »_

\- Donc ça attendra.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, consternée. « _Réfléchis ! Vite ! »_

\- Ah ! Euh, vous travaillez sur quoi ?

\- Rien qui ne te regarde.

\- …

Ça lui faisait mal de se dire que c'était pour un homme comme lui qu'elle se cassait la tête à chercher une solution pour le sauver. Elle s'approcha de lui et fit mine de s'intéresser à sa paperasse tandis que ses yeux étaient posés sur la tasse brûlante. Il finit par se retourner en la fusillant du regard.

\- Tu peux sortir maintenant.

Ça sonnait plus comme un ordre. Elle balbutia des mots incompréhensibles avant de s'apprêter à sortir, intimidée par son air sévère.

\- CAP'TAIN ! Une île en vue !, s'écria Bepo en ouvrant la porte brusquement.

Le brun hocha la tête et le suivit. Madina réprima un soupir de soulagement jusqu'à voir Law partir avec son mug. Il le faisait exprès, elle en était persuadée ! N'ayant plus le choix, elle décida de passer à son dernier plan. Elle bouscula Law assez fort en faisant semblant de tomber et vit la tasse de porcelaine se briser en mille morceaux.

\- Ah ! Désolée !, s'écria-t-elle hypocritement.

Elle réprima un frisson lorsqu'il la foudroya du regard.

\- D-désolée… Je vais tout nettoyer.

\- J'y compte bien.

Elle soupira de soulagement en le voyant partir.

(…)

Ils allèrent explorer la ville pour chercher des informations sur celle-ci. Le Capitaine fit les groupes : Shachi, Penguin et Elsa étaient ensembles tandis que Madina avait pour obligation de partir avec Law. Elle avait une très mauvaise impression, consciente de l'habitude de son capitaine de toujours se promener avec son ours polaire. _« Je vais morfler… »_

Elle détailla la ville du regard : tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. C'était une grande ville portuaire où même les pirates passaient inaperçus. On pouvait tout de même voir une base de la Marine non loin de là. A la place, les deux Heart entrèrent dans un bar malfamé, _évidemment_. Les regards des pirates aux alentours n'étaient malheureusement pas des plus rassurants. La brune tentait de réprimer sa peur, surtout puisqu'elle était l'une des rares filles présentes. Elle se rapprocha de Law, inquiète, et fit attention de ne pas croiser leur regard, de peur d'en provoquer un malencontreusement. Le noiraud s'approcha du barman, qui le dévisageait aussi, pour lui demander des renseignements. Madina aperçut du coin de l'œil plusieurs hommes aux airs louches esquisser un sourire mauvais. Elle avait peur, très peur.

\- Capitaine, on ferait mieux de partir, murmura-t-elle.

Il ne lui prêta pas attention et continua de bavarder avec le barman. Soudainement, une dizaine d'hommes armés pointèrent leur fusil vers eux. La brune lâcha un cri de stupéfaction, terrorisée tandis que Law restait impassible.

\- Rends-toi tranquillement Trafalgar Law, s'exclama l'un d'eux.

Il esquissa un sourire.

\- Un repaire de chasseurs de prime, commenta-t-il en faisant apparaitre sa room.

Une seconde plus tard, ils furent tous découpés en morceau et éparpillés dans le bar devant le regard indigné du propriétaire. Un petit cri d'admiration sortit inconsciemment des lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- Sale pirate !, s'écria un homme dont il ne restait que le torse.

Il tire plusieurs fois dans sa direction mais le séduisant capitaine évita aisément grâce à son haki. En un mouvement, il trancha le torse de sa victime. Le sang gicla et vint teindre les murs et le sol de rouge écarlate. Law rangea nonchalamment son katana ensanglanté dans son fourreau et lui fit signe de partir mais la brune ne parvenait pas à bouger. Ses membres étaient statufiés et paradoxalement tremblaient à en mourir. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant le cadavre sanglant et devint plus pâle que ce dernier.

\- Madi-ya ?, l'interpella le supernova.

Il posa une main sur son épaule et elle sursauta, dégageant son membre. Elle le dévisagea avec terreur, épouvantée, et recula autant que possible. Il lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de partir tandis qu'elle tournait de l'œil.

\- Il est m-mort, balbutia-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Partons, ordonna-t-il sans faire attention à son commentaire.

\- Lâchez-moi !, s'exclama-t-elle, apeurée.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Nous sommes des pirates.

Une colère sourde l'emporta.

\- _Vous_ êtes un pirate ! Moi, je n'ai rien demandé !, s'énerva Madina en se dégageant.

\- Cette discussion est close. Que ça te plaise ou non, tu es sous mes ordres, donc _une pirate_.

\- Être pirate ne vous donne pas le droit de jouer avec la vie des gens ! Vous êtes médecin, bordel de merde ! Votre boulot, c'est de les sauver, pas de les tuer !

\- De quel droit tu décides pour moi de ce qui est juste ?!, grinça-t-il avec une lueur malveillante dans les yeux.

\- Depuis que vous avez décidé que tuer est une normalité. C'est à cause de gens comme _vous_ que les pirates sont rejetés ! La piraterie, c'est la liberté. Mais tous ces imbéciles qui pullulent dans les mers confondent liberté d'être et de tuer. Vous haïssez le gouvernement mais au fond, vous êtes semblables ! C'est la loi du plus fort qui règne ici ! Mais parce que je suis faible, je dois me laisser dominer ?! Je vous hais, vous tous, votre putain de monde où le gouvernement est aussi pourri que les gens qu'ils pourchassent !

\- Surveille tes paroles sinon-

\- Sinon quoi ?! Vous m'avez faite pirate mais je n'ai même pas leur liberté. J'ai dû sacrifier ma petite vie tranquille à cette vie de chien. J'ai plus l'impression d'être une esclave qu'autre chose ! Tout ça à cause de votre putain d'égo !

Il la plaqua violemment contre le mur, les mains contre son cou. L'étudiante ne parvint plus à respirer et ses jambes ne touchaient plus le sol. Le pirate était furieux mais elle, n'arrivait pas à regretter la moindre chose de ce qu'elle avait dite. Elle griffa ses mains tatouée et tenta de lui donner des coups de pieds mais il n'en fit rien.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Tu blâmes le meurtre mais tu es toi-même une pseudo-meurtrière.

\- … T'es… 'ivant…, tenta-t-elle d'articuler tant bien que mal.

\- Je pensais pourtant que tu comprendrais la première fois mais il a fallu que tu recommences.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il n'avait tout de même pas compris ?! Il esquissa un sourire en voyant sa lueur de désespoir dans les yeux.

\- Tu te rappelles de _ça_ ?, l'interrogea-t-il en sortant une petite fiole violacée avec son autre main.

Elle trembla de peur. Il sembla le remarquer et s'en délecta sans même penser à la relâcher. Le visage de la jeune femme devenait bleu pâle. Elle ne pouvait pas respirer. Elle paniqua et le frappa de toutes ses maigres forces, les perles de larmes salées aux yeux.

\- Tu devrais faire plus attention à tes affaires, susurra-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire de toi maintenant ? J'ai été gentil l'autre fois pourtant. J'espérais que tu comprennes le message. Par deux fois, tu as essayé de me trahir. Tu penses pouvoir t'en sortir si facilement cette fois-ci ?

Madina n'arrivait pas à hurler. Elle frappa le mur de toutes ses forces pour alerter les gens, en vain.

\- Te couper les mains serait la solution la plus pratique pour être sûre que tu ne recommenceras pas…, dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Elle tourna définitivement de l'œil et arrêta de se débattre, démunie de force et d'air. Les points noirs se firent plus réguliers et finirent par recouvrir sa vue.

(…)

Ses yeux papillonnèrent et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans une pièce sombre. Les meubles étaient totalement détruits. Petit à petit, elle se rappela de la taverne précédemment saccagée.

\- Réveillée ?

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix d'un certain _c*nnard_ et mit ses mains derrière elle pour reculer un peu. Elle ne sentit pas ses mains toucher le sol et tomba à la renverse.

**\- AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! **

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Elle n'avait plus de mains ! Ses membres tremblèrent et ses joues s'humidifièrent. Elle devint pâle, très pâle et un haut-le-cœur la prit. Soudainement Law éclata de rire et pointa quelque chose du doigt. Elle suivit son regard et vit ses membres disparus. Madina soupira de soulagement, encore tremblante, et récupéra ses mains délicatement avant de mettre sa tête sur ses genoux, en espérant que ce cauchemar se termine un jour.

Elle avait mal au cou. Il l'avait serrée tellement fort qu'elle ressentait encore ses doigts sur sa peau. La gorge en feu, elle ne pouvait laisser sortir un mot. Elle passa délicatement ses doigts sur son cou. Les traces de doigts étaient visibles, sa peau était devenue bleue. Elle cracha un peu de sang mélangé à la salive et essaya de respirer correctement.

Madina aperçut Law jouer avec un objet carré. Elle ne parvenait pas à connaître son origine jusqu'à qu'il ne le presse. Des cris de douleur sortirent de ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément à sa poitrine vide.

\- Je vous en conjure… Arrêtez ça…

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

\- Pardonnez-moi…, balbutia-t-elle.

Il la prit par le bras sans aucune délicatesse pour la relever. Son état était désastreux : ses yeux étaient rouges et son nez coulait pitoyablement.

\- Arrange-toi un peu, ordonna-t-il en tendant un mouchoir.

(…)

Ils finirent par rentrer. Ne _jamais_ s'opposer à Trafalgar Law, l'une des grandes règles qu'elle avait apprises pendant ces quelques jours sur le navire. Madina alla dans la cuisine où elle vit Elsa en train de dévorer une glace à la fraise et se dirigea vers le frigo où elle noya sa peine dans celle au chocolat. Quelques minutes plus tard, Shachi vinrent les voir, les bras chargés.

\- Voilà vos nouvelles combinaisons !

Madina en prit une du bout des doigts qu'elle dévisagea.

\- Il vous a payés combien pour porter ça ?

Elsa s'étrangla de rire avec sa crème glacée tandis que Shachi esquissait un sourire.

\- T'inquiète, on s'y habitue vite.

\- Plutôt mourir que porter _ça_, contredit la blonde en faisant la moue.

\- Je ne vous laisse pas le choix, rétorqua le Capitaine des Heart.

\- Houlà ! Tu m'en demandes beaucoup. Je n'ai rien dit pour la couleur jaune canari du sous-marin mais ces combinaisons sérieux…

\- Un problème ?

\- Oui un gros.

Les deux autres Heart présents se lancèrent un regard peu confiant, médusés par la franchise impertinente d'Elsa. « _Elle est complètement suicidaire ! », _pensèrent-ils.

\- Soit ça, ou alors tu es privée de glaces pendant un mois.

\- Quoi ?! Mais t'es cruel !

\- Alors ?

Elle gonfla les joues et détourna le regard, vexée.

\- J'en prendrai en cachette.

\- Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui les paie.

\- Maieuh ! S'il te plaît !

\- Non.

\- S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'IL TE PLAIIIIIIT !

\- Pas question.

\- Tu es le pire grand frère qu'on puisse avoir !

\- Tu es la pire petite sœur qu'on puisse avoir, répliqua-t-il.

\- Maieuh ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

\- T'es sûre de ça ?

\- Sinon je ne t'adresse plus la parole !

\- Ok.

Elsa se mit à verser des larmes crocodile, boudeuse, et vint noyer son 'chagrin' dans les bras de sa sœur.

\- De toute façon, le plus gentil de vous deux, c'est Madina !

\- … Encore heureux, rétorqua-t-elle en lui pinçant les joues.

Elle étira un sourire à la D. dont elle était si habituée avant de se retourner vers son frère et de lui tirer la langue.

\- Na !

Il soupira, excédé, avant de partir. Elsa esquissa un sourire.

\- Gagné ! ~


	14. Le test

**J'VOUS AIME PUTAIN ! VOUS ETES SUPERS ! :D MERCI ÉNORMÉMENT POUR VOS REVIEWS ! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**** Test**

**POV Madina**

Grâce au génie d'Elsa et à sa force de persuasion, nous ne sommes pas obligées de porter ces affreuses combinaisons. Mais Law nous a tout de même ordonnées de porter le logo de l'équipage. Alors avec l'aide d'un de mes nakamas du nom de Djal, je fais un logo portatif. L'emblème de l'équipage est rouge sang sur un fond noir charbon. Une lanière en cuir accrochée au métal me permettra de le porter.

Je regarde avec admiration Djal faire fondre le métal. Ce dernier a immédiatement été adorable lors de mon arrivée dans l'équipage. Voyant que je suis totalement perdue, il n'a pas hésité à m'aider. Je détaille les longues tresses noires descendre le long de sa peau métisse. Un bonnet rouge, jaune et vert cache le reste de ses cheveux.

\- Ça t'va comme ça ?

J'hoche la tête avec un sourire. Il verse le métal fondu dans le moule qu'il met dans le four.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je me retourne et constate avec horreur que Law est arrivé. Je n'ai pas le réflexe de répondre alors Djal le fait à ma place, perplexe de mon silence.

\- Je l'aide à fabriquer son logo.

\- Je t'attendrai dans la salle d'entrainement dans cinq minutes, me dit-il avant de partir.

C'est bizarre, normalement l'entrainement ne commence que dans une heure. Je le sens mal.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre le capitaine et toi ?, me demande Djal.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il te parle comme si tu étais une étrangère.

\- … Parce que j'en suis une à ses yeux, je suppose.

(…)

Un coup de feu. Je me protège avec mes bras par réflexe, effrayée, mais la balle ne vient pas.

\- Si je n'avais pas utilisé mes pouvoirs, tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Je ne réplique pas, honteuse. Il m'entraine à développer mon haki d'observation mais rien ne vient. Évident puisque ça ne fait que quelques jours que je m'entraine. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur et de penser que mes mains sont les meilleurs boucliers qui existent au lieu d'éviter. C'est beaucoup moins simple que ça l'en a l'air. J'arrive depuis quelques temps à éviter les coups de poings même si je ne parviens pas à tous les éviter, au grand désarroi de mon corps maintenant couvert de bleus. Par contre, les balles m'effrayent. Je ne parviens pas à les éviter car je suis paralysée à l'idée d'être touchée.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vois pas lorsqu'il m'assène un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je tombe au sol, gémissant de douleur et respirant difficilement.

\- Relève-toi, m'ordonne-t-il.

C'est vraiment un malade ! Je le fusille du regard, des larmes de douleur menaçant de tomber. Voyant que je n'obéis pas, il me prend par le col et me force à me mettre debout. Je le pousse pour le forcer à me lâcher, les jambes tremblantes. Ces dernières ne tiennent pas et je tombe sur les genoux.

\- Si tu tombes par un coup pareil, tu ne resteras pas vivante bien longtemps.

\- Pardon de ne pas avoir vos capacités, crache-je hargneusement.

\- Évite mes attaques.

J'évite son poing en penchant ma tête par réflexe mais me prends le second dans le nez.

\- Aieuh ! Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me défigurer en plus !

Il m'ignore et continue d'enchaîner les coups. Je me prends au moins la moitié mais ça semble lui faire ni chaud, ni froid. Je finis par contre-attaquer en le frappant dans le ventre pour me venger mais ça ne lui a rien fait du tout. Je le tambourine de coups mais rien à faire, je suis trop faible pour lui. Il m'arrête en me prenant les bras et me projette à travers la salle. Je crie de douleur lorsque mon dos cogne le mur et je ne parviens plus à bouger.

\- Lève-toi.

\- J'ai mal !, sanglote-je.

Il me prend par le bras et me redresse avant de me donner un pistolet et de reculer de quelques pas. Je m'appuie contre le mur, les jambes tremblantes. Ma vue est brouillée et je titube. J'ai dû mal à voir Law correctement, transpirante et morte de fatigue, malgré cet entrainement si court.

\- Tire sur moi.

\- C'est un test pour vous assurer de ma fidélité ?, demande-je en arquant un sourcil.

\- Je veux te mettre à l'essai au tir.

\- Pourquoi… ? Je n'ai pas l'intention d'utiliser un pistolet. Je ne veux pas devenir une meurtrière, déclare-je en jetant l'arme par terre.

\- Et si ta vie est menacée ?

\- La mort est peut-être moins effrayante qu'elle n'y parait.

\- Et si la vie d'un autre est menacée ?

\- … Qu'il se démerde ?

\- Même si c'est Lamy ?

\- On a toujours une solution. Je l'assommerai, ça suffira.

\- Ou alors, tu peux lui tirer une balle sur la jambe, me contredit-il en rapprochant l'arme de moi avec son pied.

\- Je n'en veux pas, refuse-je.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as tant de difficultés. Ce n'est pas difficile.

Il prend le pistolet et vise à côté de ma tête. Je sursaute de terreur.

\- Alors tu te décides à m'obéir ?

\- Pardon de ne pas être une tueuse née, hein ! Non ! J'veux bien m'entrainer à en mourir mais jamais je n'utiliserai pas cette arme !

\- Tu l'as pourtant fait lorsque tu étais avec les Mugiwara.

Je ne trouve rien à répliquer. C'est vrai, il a raison. Mais à ce moment là, je ne pensais qu'à protéger ma vie. Je n'avais l'intention de ne blesser personne.

\- C'est tellement triste que tu sois si têtue, murmure-t-il avec un sourire effrayant.

Le brun parcourt sur pistolet sur sa peau, allant de mon cou à ma joue, pour faire durer l'oppression. J'essaie de rester calme mais mon cœur tambourine à cent à l'heure. Il ressent mes tremblements et s'en délecte. Il finit tout de même par baisser l'arme et caresser ma joue de son autre main, son sourire toujours à ses lèvres.

**#BANG#**

Je crie, je pleure, je hurle à m'en perdre la voix. C'est tout simplement inhumain cette douleur ! Je m'agrippe désespérément à ma jambe ensanglantée. Dans tout son sadisme, Law me regarde souffrir avec un sourire, en me caressant la joue. Sans regret, sans compassion, l'âme de cet homme est vide. Se délecter de la douleur des autres calme sa sienne. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il ne pourra pas continuer ainsi éternellement.

Je laisse mes larmes salées dévorer mes yeux rougis et vois le sang se propager sur le sol blanc. Law fait apparaitre sa bulle bleue pour extraire la balle métallique puis s'occupe d'arrêter l'hémorragie. J'ai un mouvement de recul mais il m'empêche de bouger en appuyant sur ma blessure, ce qui me fait hurler une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu vois, une balle ne sert pas qu'à tuer. Tu peux aussi forcer quelqu'un à t'obéir.

\- Monstre…

Un sourire se dessine sur son visage. Au même moment, Elsa et Bepo arrivent en courant, affolés.

\- Ça va Cap'tain ?!, s'écrie l'ours polaire.

\- MADINA !, s'exclame la petite blonde. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

Elle s'approche de moi et me tient la main comme pour me soutenir dans ma douleur. Une boule à la gorge, je ne parviens pas à lui dire la vérité.

\- Le pistolet lui a échappée. Elle s'est tiré une balle sur la jambe.

Il n'assume même pas le connard !

\- 'Faut qu'on te ramène à l'infirmerie !

* * *

\- Elle devrait aller mieux dans une semaine.

La petite blonde hocha la tête avant de repartir à l'infirmerie, l'air inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Capitaine ?, demanda l'ours blanc, peu convaincu de sa précédente explication.

Le noiraud esquissa un sourire.

\- Un tragique accident, répliqua-t-il en jouant avec un bloc carré palpitant dans sa main.

* * *

Du rouge. Une lame. Des cadavres qui jonchent le sol.

Du rouge. Une lame. Un cœur perforé.

Je m'éveille en sueur. Des jours que ce maudit cauchemar vient me hanter. J'ai peur. Cet enfoiré… Combien de fois a-t-il joué avec moi ?! Comment de fois va-t-il encore jouer avec moi ? Jusqu'à se lasser ? Jusqu'à que je devienne le pion parfait ? Je ressens ses doigts sur ma gorge, ses caresses sur mon corps, son revolver sur mon genou. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de rester ne serait-ce une seconde dans la même salle que lui. A chaque fois qu'il me touche, c'est comme si on me marquait au fer rouge. J'ai envie de crier, de pleurer pour qu'il recule. Je n'ai plus la force de me battre, qu'il utilise ou qu'il me tue, ça ne m'importe plus.

Le suicide est une solution. J'y ai pensé plus d'une fois ces derniers temps. A chaque fois que je voyais un couteau, je l'imaginais enfoncé dans mes veines. A chaque fois que je voyais un pistolet, je l'imaginais contre ma tête. J'étais de ceux qui pensaient que se donner la mort est un signe de lâcheté. Maintenant je sais que pour mourir, il faut avoir du courage. Mais je n'en ai pas assez pour commettre un tel acte… Mais au fond, les deux représentent la lâcheté. Je suis incapable d'affronter ma vie alors je veux affronter la mort. Mais cette dernière n'est-elle pas plus terrifiante ?

_Jamais, non jamais_, l'idée du suicide ne m'était venue à l'esprit. Tout comme celle du meurtre. En quelques temps seulement, Law a réussi à chambouler tous mes principes. Je suis devenue une marionnette et Law tient mes fils. Mais je ne céderai pas. Quoi qu'il se passe, je ne corromprai pas mon cœur comme il a sali le sien. Je l'arrêterai, mais d'une façon différente à celle du meurtre. Je me vengerai, mais d'une façon différente à celle du sang. Il veut que je devienne son pion ? Alors je le deviendrai.

(…)

Même si 'mort' est le principal centre d'attention des gens lorsqu'ils entendent parler de Law, 'chirurgien' est le second. Il porte malgré tout, bien son nom. Peu importe ce qu'on peut croire, cet homme est un excellent médecin. Ma blessure à la jambe est presque guérie. Je ne porte plus que des bandages.

Law m'a convoquée pour une nouvelle session d'entrainement. Depuis ce jour, je suis devenue le parfait automate. J'obéis sans m'énerver, ce qui est une première chez moi puisque j'ai le sang chaud. J'ai arrêté de répliquer et j'ai décidé de la fermer pour éviter de me prendre une autre balle.

Law me tend l'arme de la dernière fois. Lorsque nos doigts se frôlent, je frissonne inconsciemment. Bien que je tente de rester impassible, j'ai dû mal à enfouir ma peur. Elle me suit, même dans mes cauchemars. Après une série d'exercices physiques, il teste une nouvelle fois mes capacités au tir. Je tiens le pistolet dans mes deux mains tremblantes et ferme les yeux. Il veut que je tire ? Pourquoi empêcher sa mort ? De toute manière, ce sera sa faute s'il n'évite pas. Je tire une balle puis ouvre les yeux et vois qu'elle a atterri à plusieurs mètres de lui. Je tire d'autres balles, cette fois-ci sans fermer les yeux, histoire de mieux viser. Les autres balles passent à côté mais pour l'une d'elles, il est forcé de pencher la tête. Law esquisse un sourire, satisfait, et met une cible à sa place avant de se rapprocher de moi. Il accompagne mon bras et me force à lâcher l'autre pour une meilleure précision au tir. En sentant son torse contre mon dos, je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher des tremblements. Mes jambes flageolent et souhaitent céder. Il me prend délicatement la main et vise vers le mannequin en bois. La balle rate de peu.

\- Tu trembles.

Il remet sa main sur la mienne et m'enlace la taille pour m'empêcher de tomber. Je ressens comme d'affreuses brûlures à chaque fois qu'il me touche. J'ai envie de courir, n'importe où mais loin de lui. Il ne se rend pas compte que c'est à cause de cette proximité insolente que je suis incapable de rester statique ? Je tire plusieurs fois et touche une fois le mannequin sur l'épaule. J'enchaîne d'autres tires jusqu'à manquer de balles. C'est après que je me rends compte que je ne tremble plus. Law finit par se dégager et sa chaleur part avec lui. Pas que ça me déplaise mais de l'air froid vient se loger désagréablement sur mon dos. Déconcertée, je tire une nouvelle fois à côté. Law soupire et m'aide de nouveau. Je me remets à paniquer, effrayée de l'homme à mes côtés et balbutie tant bien que mal quelques mots.

\- V-vous pouvez me lâcher !

\- Alors concentre-toi.

J'hoche la tête et soupire pour me préparer. Mes deux mains sur le revolver, je vise la cible.

\- Ta main.

Je lâche avec ma main gauche et tend le pistolet devant moi, en essayant de rester stable, puis tire, droit dans son cœur. Law esquisse un sourire, content.

\- Maintenant que tu as dépassé ta peur, tu devras apprendre à tirer sur toutes sortes de cibles, mobiles ou non. Mais en attendant, retourne dans ta cabine.

J'hoche la tête silencieusement et me retire.

\- Tu as bien changé en l'espace de quelques jours.

Je vois son sourire narquois sans même me retourner. Je ne prends pas la peine de répliquer et hausse simplement les épaules avant de partir. Dans le couloir, je croise Djal qui m'interpelle.

\- J'te cherchais.

Il me tend le logo en métal des Heart. Je sautille, enchantée, tandis qu'il esquisse un sourire. Je prends l'objet métallique délicatement, de peur de l'abîmer, et attache la lanière en cuir sur ma cuisse.

\- C'est magnifique ! T'es super !

Il me sourit puis repart vaquer à ses occupations. J'entre toute contente dans ma cabine et vois Elsa qui m'interroge sur cette euphorie.

\- C'est super classe !, s'exclame-t-elle en voyant ma cuisse. Au fait, moi aussi j'ai mon logo !

\- Il est où ?, demande-je perplexe.

Elle dégage ses cheveux et se retourne pour me montrer sa nuque nue. La peau précédemment aussi blanche que de la neige, est tâchée par de l'encre noire qui dessine le logo des Heart.

\- Tu t'es tatouée ?!

\- Yep ! Tu aimes bien ?

\- Attends, t'as bien réfléchi avant de le faire ?

\- T'inquiète ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'enlever.

Je soupire. J'espère qu'elle ne fait pas une connerie… Ça serait dommage qu'elle regrette. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvre.

\- Law !, s'exclame-t-elle. Je voulais te voir justement ! Tu trouves comment ?, dit-elle en montrant sa nuque.

\- Tu t'es tatouée ?!

\- Oh c'est marrant, vous avez la même réaction !, sourit-elle.

\- Tu aurais dû me le demander !

\- Non pas tant que ça finalement, soupire-t-elle. Depuis quand j'ai besoin de ton autorisation ?

\- Depuis que tu es sur ce navire.

Elle hausse un sourcil, blasée.

\- Je viens d'avoir vingt-trois ans, je ne suis pas obligée de te demander à chaque fois que je veux faire quelque chose !

\- Hm… Il me semble que si, contredit-il.

\- Ok. Law, je peux aller grignoter une glace en cachette ? Ah c'est con ! C'est plus caché !, ironise-t-elle.

Il se pince l'arête du nez.

\- Tu m'épuises.

\- C'est marrant, vous avez les mêmes répliques !, s'exclame-t-elle en se tournant vers moi. Vous pourriez apprendre à faire connaissance !

Elle s'apprête à partir mais je la retiens en la fusillant du regard. Je sais qu'elle essaie de faire en sorte qu'on s'apprécie mais c'est _très_ loin d'être gagné.

\- Tu as lu les livres ?, demande Law en ignorant sa précédente remarque.

\- Oui, soupire-t-elle. Lus, relus et appris ! Je peux partir maintenant ?

\- Les quatre ?, demande-t-il étonné, bien qu'il ne le laisse pas paraitre.

Elle hoche la tête.

\- Et toi ?, demande-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

\- Euh j'en suis à la moitié du troisième…

\- Tu as jusqu'à demain pour les terminer.

J'écarquille les yeux. Demain ?! Mais c'est impossible !

\- Euh… Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?, demande Elsa en voyant mon air effaré.

Il la foudroie du regard. Même Elsa, qui est d'habitude insensible, déglutit. Law part tandis que sa jeune sœur boude en gonflant les joues, vexée.

(…)

Je suis un deux doigts de brûler ces satanés livres. Je n'en peux plus ! Je comprends que dalle ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre du vieillissement cellulaire ?! Je veux devenir chirurgienne, pas gériatre ! J'veux découper des gens, pas soigner les vieux ! Glauque ? Oui, et j'assure totalement.

Assise devant le bureau, je triture mes cheveux, excédée. Une petite lampe éclaire la paperasse. Il doit être au moins trois heures du matin. Je désespère. Je ne finirai jamais ces bouquins à temps !

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ?, me demande Elsa.

\- Tu ne dors pas ?

\- Je n'y arrive pas. Tu en es où ?

\- Aux premières pages du quatrième livre.

Sachant qu'il fait cinq cents pages. Je parie que le diable _lui-même_ prend exemple sur Law !

\- Besoin d'aide ?

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Elle secoue la tête et vient s'asseoir à mes côtés. Pendant plusieurs heures, elle me fait réviser, tout en tâchant de garder son calme lors de mes crises de narcolepsie. Mais je n'y peux rien ! Ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi au moins cinq heures de suite. Le soleil commence à se lever. Je panique, on en est qu'à la moitié. Law est venu vers neuf heures mais en nous voyant travailler, il n'a pas fait de commentaires et est reparti aussitôt. On s'est lancé un regard victorieux avant de se remettre au travail. A midi et demi, on finit. Elsa baille, épuisée, tandis que j'étire mes bras, les articulations douloureuses. Après avoir mangé un repas digne de ce nom, Law nous appelle pour un examen oral.

Résultats : Elsa, 92% de réussite et moi, 88%.

On s'enlace, euphoriques, jusqu'à que Law vienne briser l'ambiance.

\- Voilà la suite, nous dit-il en tendant de nouveaux livres.

Après s'être lancées un regard, désabusées, un sourire vient se fleurir sur nos lèvres.

\- Law, t'es vraiment pas marrant, soupire Elsa en posant une main sur son épaule.

En quelques secondes, ce cher Capitaine est menotté au bureau devant nos rires incessants. On court, mortes de rire, à travers tous les couloirs pendant que des cris d'indignation résonnent dans tout le navire.


	15. Ange des Glaces

**J'ai changé le nom de la fic', _encore_, désolée...**

**Merci_ Selyiam_ et_ Nocturnis-Lepus_ pour votre review !**

**(et désolée pour ce court résumé, je suis pressée...)**

* * *

_Refusant d'utiliser une arme, Law tire sur Madina pour la forcer d'obéir. Malgré ces multiples tortures, Elsa ne se rend compte de rien sur la relation entre ces deux-là..._

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :**** Ange des Glaces**

**POV Elsa**

_On a pris tellement cher !_ Il a changé l'vieux ! Privées de nourriture pendant UNE semaine. J'ai faiiiim ! Enfin ça, Law l'a compris puisque ça fait _une heure_ que je le suis partout en lui répétant que j'ai la dalle. Mais il m'ignore ce crétin ! Tch… Je m'en fous, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer pendant un bon moment encore.

\- J'ai faim ! J'ai faim ! J'ai faim ! J'ai faim ! J'ai faim ! J'ai faim ! J'ai faim ! J'ai faim ! J'ai faim ! J'ai faim ! J'ai faim ! J'ai faim ! J'ai faim ! J'ai faim ! J'ai faim ! J'ai faiiiim !

Il se retourne en me _foudroyant_ du regard. Ce n'est pas le petit regard que votre frère/sœur fait quand vous lui avez pris SA part de gâteau qu'il avait cachée dans le frigo, non. C'est plutôt le genre de regard quand il/elle a appris que vous avez cassé son tout nouveau portable qu'il/elle cherchait depuis ce matin pendant que vous faisiez semblant de ne _rien_ savoir.

Mon tortionnaire préféré (je sais, je suis maso) fait apparaître sa room. Quelques secondes plus tard, il tient ma langue coupée dans sa main. Je balbutie des trucs incompréhensibles pendant qu'il repart comme si de rien était. Et maintenant, je fais comment pour grailler ?! Je retourne à la salle à manger où Madina est tranquillement posée pour travailler, –parce que oui, il a fini par nous donner ces satanés livres– ainsi que Penguin qui discute avec Dean, le cuistot. Je vais m'asseoir à leurs côtés et mets ma tête entre mes bras.

\- Le Capitaine a refusé ?, demande Dean, amusé.

Je relève la tête pour le fusiller du regard puis la remets entre mes bras croisés. Le roux arque un sourcil, perplexe et demande du regard à Madina ce que j'ai, à quoi elle hausse les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Elsa-chwan ? ~

J'ouvre la bouche et entends trois cris pour le prix d'un.

\- T'as mangé ta langue ?!, s'écrie celui avec la casquette.

_Il m'énerve…_

\- Si le Capitaine est comme ça avec sa sœur, qu'est-ce qu'il nous fera à nous ?, se lamente Dean.

\- T'as dû prendre cher quand t'étais petite…, pense Madina à voix haute.

J'hoche la tête, totalement d'accord. Au même moment, Law arrive, mécontent. Je le supplie de me rendre ma langue mais il refuse alors je lui adresse un doigt d'honneur puisque je ne peux plus tirer la langue. Les trois autres déglutissent et deviennent pâle en chuchotant que je suis totalement suicidaire. _Ce qui n'est pas faux_. Quelques instants après, plusieurs morceaux de mon corps sont disséminés un peu partout dans le navire. Madina et Penguin s'amusent à faire un puzzle de moi. J'en ai marre de ma vie…

Enfin bwef ! Je retourne à la cuisine, accompagnée des deux autres Heart, où Law m'attend, l'air énervé. Il est gonflé, c'est moi qui devrais l'être !

\- Ça te dit quelque chose ?, demande-t-il en secouant une feuille de papier.

Je fais plusieurs signes avec mes mains, blasée. Madina étire un sourire nostalgique en me voyant faire. Mon frère soupire en comprenant _enfin, _et me rend ma langue.

\- T'en as pris du temps !, m'écrie-je, énervée.

\- Continue comme ça et je recommence.

\- Continue comme ça et je recommence, imite-je, irritée.

Il me fusille du regard.

\- Okay, j'arrête…

\- C'est quoi ça ?, répète-t-il, agacé.

\- Un avis de recherche.

\- Bravo !, s'écrie-t-il ironiquement.

\- Ne me le demande pas si c'est évident !

\- Et tu reconnais la personne sur la photo ?!, demande-t-il comme si j'étais stupide.

\- … Je suis trop belle ! J'en ai les larmes aux yeux !

Law passe son regard de son katana à moi. Et ce n'est pas que pour me découper. IL A EU UN INSTANT D'HÉSITATION, CET ENFOIRÉ ! Il soupire un Grand coup, avec un grand G, et se tourne vers moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?, m'interroge-t-il avec un air qui ne laisse plus place à la rigolade.

Je me mords la lèvre, gênée.

\- Waouh !, s'écrie Madina qui venait de remarquer l'affiche. Vingt-trois millions !

\- C'est trop fort pour une première prime, Elsa-chan !, ajoute Penguin, les yeux en cœur.

Ils déglutissent au regard de Law et décident de partir pour nous laisser en tête à tête.

\- Trafalgar Elsa, _L'ange des Glaces,_ déclame-t-il.

\- Il voulait me tuer…, murmure-je, submergée de culpabilité.

\- Et pour ça, tu as tué ?!, s'énerve-t-il.

\- Mais comment est-ce que tu oses me dire ça ?!, m'écrie-je avec la même intensité de colère. Toi, tu es connu sous le nom du _Chirurgien de la Mort_, le pirate psychopathe qui s'amuse à tuer des gens !

\- Ça n'a rien à voir-

\- Ça a tout à voir ! Qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de me faire la morale ?!

\- Baisse d'un ton tout de suite.

\- Rien à foutre qu'ils entendent ! Tu crois que ça ne m'a pas fait mal lorsque j'ai compris que le frère que je rêvais tous les jours est un meurtrier ?! On sait tous les deux que l'ampleur de ma prime n'est due qu'à mon nom de famille. J'ai honte d'être une Trafalgar !

**#SBAFF#**

Je porte une main sur ma joue qui commence à rougir, ne sentant pas tout de suite la douleur, tandis que le visage de Law se teinte de haine. Des larmes de colère me prennent en même temps que la douleur et coulent lentement de mes yeux tandis qu'une boule vient s'immiscer dans ma gorge.

\- J'TE DÉTESTE !, m'écrie-je, les lèvres tremblantes, avant de courir dans ma chambre.

Je me réfugie dans mon lit tandis que Madina vient me réconforter, désolée.

\- J'le hais, j'le hais, répète-je, folle de rage.

Elle m'enlace pour calmer mes sanglots.

\- Il m'a-

\- Je sais, tout le navire a entendu.

\- J'le hais…

\- Je sais, chérie… Tu veux partir ?

Je la repousse subitement, à quoi elle me lance un regard étonné.

\- T'es sérieuse là ?, demande-je froidement.

Elle s'apprête à dégager une mèche fuyante de mon visage mais je l'en empêche, contrariée.

\- Tu m'avais promis, commence-je, irritée.

\- Oui, je sais m-

Je serre mes poings jusqu'à que mes phalanges en deviennent blanches puis quitte le dortoir pour ne pas faire de conneries.

\- ATTENDS, ELSA !

Je suis trop dégoûtée pour écouter la suite. Je claque la porte avant de m'enfoncer dans le couloir. _Tu parles d'une famille !_

\- Hem… Ça va ?, me demande timidement Penguin.

\- Non, réplique-je froidement.

\- Tu… Tu veux en parler ?

Je soupire et m'assois au sol.

\- Je les déteste tous les deux, murmure-je.

Je lui raconte ce qui s'est passé avec Law mais évite le sujet « Madina », sachant que ça lui mettrait à dos tout l'équipage.

\- Ouais mais je comprends la réaction du Capitaine…

Je le fusille du regard. Il déglutit.

\- Je ne me suis pas confiée pour que tu prennes sa défense, reproche-je.

\- Vous devriez avoir une nouvelle discussion.

\- Pour qu'il me gifle encore ? Pas question.

\- C'était sur le coup de la colère, dit-il, peiné. Comment tu réagirais si on te disait qu'on avait honte de toi ?

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure avant de soupirer.

\- Je déteste avoir tort, avoue-je, en gonflant les joues.

Il esquisse un sourire et je fais de même.

* * *

Le noiraud regardait encore et encore sa main tatouée, en espérant que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar. Comment avait-il pu lever la main sur l'être qu'il chérissait le plus ? Il se maudissait. Il _la_ maudissait. Il lui en voulait de lui avoir parlé ainsi et d'avoir au passage ouvert les plaies de son passé. Comment aurait-il dû réagir ? L'encourager dans ses actes ? C'était immoral.

Il voulait aller la voir et s'excuser mais sa fierté l'en empêchait. C'était aussi de sa faute, non ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui dire ces paroles. Comment pouvait-elle dire ça d'ailleurs ?! Il avait tué tant de monde uniquement pour venger Flevance et Cora-san ! Ces ingrats du Gouvernement ne méritaient pas de vivre, elle aussi le pensait. Alors pourquoi réagissait-elle de cette manière ?!

Le chirurgien passa devant le dortoir des filles et entendit une dispute. Au fond de lui, il était soulagé de savoir qu'elle était tout de même de son côté. Mais il se retint de ne pas tuer cette femme qui se mettait entre lui et sa sœur, proclamant haut et fort qu'elles étaient de la même famille. De quel droit disait-elle cela ?! Elle n'avait rien vécu de semblable. C'était juste une inconnue venue d'un soi-disant autre monde.

Il troqua sa place avec un objet quelconque lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et regarda de loin la blonde s'éloigner. Il entra dans la chambre et vit la brune de dos.

\- Alors comme ça, tu souhaites quitter l'équipage ?, demanda-t-il narquoisement, en s'adossant sur l'encadrement de la porte métallique.

Celle-ci se retourna en sursaut et devint pâle en croisant le regard du brun. Mon Dieu, ce qu'il aimait voir la terreur se dessiner sur son visage. Il avait envie de l'étrangler jusqu'à qu'elle meure, suffocante, puis voir son sang écarlate se déverser sur le sol métallique.

\- N-non.

Il prit la jeune femme par la nuque.

\- Je ne vous ai pas désobéi, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- La trahison est pire chez les pirates, fit-il remarquer.

Elle couina lorsqu'il resserra sa prise.

\- S'il vous p-

\- Arrête donc de geindre, ordonna-t-il. La pitié ne fonctionnera pas sur moi.

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit, faisant relâcher inconsciemment la poigne du jeune homme au grand soulagement de la brune.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?, demanda la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- On discutait, répliqua le grand frère d'une voix glacée. Que veux-tu ?

L'arrivante baissa les yeux, honteuse.

\- Je voulais m'excuser. Désolée…

Law se félicita mentalement pendant que la brune le maudissait, dégoûtée qu'elle ait cédé.

\- … A tous les deux.

Le visage du noiraud se décomposa tandis que Madina s'empêchait s'étirer un sourire satisfait pour narguer le tatoué. La blonde leur sauta au cou, les rapprochant physiquement au grand désagrément de l'étudiante.

* * *

\- Ce n'est rien, murmure Madina.

\- Oh si !, contredit Law, toujours en colère. Tu penses que ça sera aussi facile ?!

Je baisse les yeux face au regard imposant de mon frère.

_Ma petite poupée en porcelaine,_

_Prends garde à ceux que tu aimes._

_Ton esprit est noirci,_

_Par les ténèbres de la nuit._

\- HIIIIIIIIIIII !

Je mets mes mains sur mes oreilles pour que cette monstrueuse voix disparaisse. C'est quoi cette musique ?! C'est tout simplement effrayant ! Mon corps tremble de lui-même alors que ma tête tourne dans tous les sens pour trouver le propriétaire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!, s'écrie Madina, inquiète.

\- T'as pas entendu ?!

\- Entendu quoi ?, demande Law.

\- Cette musique !

\- Il n'y a pas de musique, dit la brune en me dévisageant, perplexe.

\- Mais je n'ai pas rêvé !

Ils froncent des sourcils tandis que je passe mes mains sur le visage.

\- Je vais dormir, murmure-je avant de crier de stupeur.

Mon lit est recouvert de papillons bleus que je n'avais même pas remarqués. Soudainement ils prennent leur envol et sortent par le hublot, étant donné qu'on a fait surface. Les deux bruns restent interloqués par ce chemin aérien bleu tandis que je tombe sur les fesses, au sol, l'impression de devenir folle. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!_

* * *

**_Un avis s'il vous plaît ? :3_**


	16. Coup de foudre

_Une dispute prend place entre Elsa et Law, le second lui reprochant son avis de recherche alors que la blonde cherchait à trouver du réconfort auprès de sa sœur, celle-ci lui propose de quitter l'équipage ce qui provoque une nouvelle dispute et attise la colère du Capitaine._

_Finalement, Elsa s'excuse mais une mélodie sombre vient gâcher ce moment..._

* * *

**Chapitre 16 :**** Coup de foudre**

**POV Madina**

Elsa a enfin fini par s'endormir, bien qu'elle soit encore choquée de ce qu'il vient de se passer. En ce qui me concerne, malheureusement, j'ai une session d'entrainement avec mon Capitaine _préféré_. En arrivant, je remarque que la salle n'est pas préparée. Seul le Capitaine est là avec son sourire sadique. Je déploie toutes mes forces pour ne pas faire de marche arrière. Law s'approche de moi. Je reste statique, tentant de rester impassible, en vain à mon plus grand regret puisque mes tremblements sont font de plus en plus réguliers. Il ne dit aucun mot et me prend par le cou.

\- Je crois que je t'ai suffisamment épargnée.

Je suffoque lorsque mes pieds quittent le sol. Évidemment il ne compte pas me tuer tout de suite, non, tout d'abord il compte me faire payer. Je ne me laisse pas faire et me débats. Mes pieds lui donnent quelques coups qu'il ressent comme des pichenettes mais je finis par lui donner un coup de boule sur la tête. Il grogne de douleur et me balance de l'autre côté de la salle. Je crie en touchant le mur et laisse les larmes couler à flot. C'est trop tard. En le voyant se rapprocher, je récupère à tâtons la première arme qui me vient, puisqu'elles sont tombées par terre avec le choc, et je tends le pistolet vers lui, tremblante. Je n'obtiens qu'un sourire de tout cela. _Je n'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir…_ Ma main le porte inconsciemment sur ma trempe et je ne vois que le visage choqué de Law avant de fermer les yeux. Mon doigt sur la détente, je m'apprête à tirer jusqu'à que je sente que la forme de l'objet n'est plus la même.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire ?!

Une nouvelle vague de larmes dévore mon visage.

\- Comment me torturer parvient à vous amuser de la sorte ?, demande-je d'une voix brisée.

Il s'approche de moi puis s'accroupit à ma hauteur et me gifle.

\- Tu crois que te donner la mort est la meilleure solution ?!, s'exclame-t-il.

\- Vaut mieux un suicide qu'une mort lente et douloureuse.

\- Les faibles ne choisissent pas leur façon de mourir, me dit-il en me prenant de haut.

\- Seul Dieu la choisit, contredis-je. Vous êtes vraiment fort pour avoir réussi me pousser au suicide…, avoue-je. Et quoi ? Allez-y, tuez-moi, si ça peut satisfaire votre égo.

Il s'approche de moi. Je frissonne et ferme les yeux. Mais étrangement rien ne vient. A la place, il m'enlace. J'hoquète de stupeur en sentant son corps près du mien.

\- Q-qu'est-ce vous faites ?, bégaie-je.

Il recule un peu et me caresse les joues du bout des doigts.

\- Pardonne-moi.

_WHAAAAAT ?!_

\- Pardon ?!

Il m'enlace et niche son visage dans mon cou. Je sens son souffle sur ma peau. C'est gênant ! _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?!_ J'essaie de me dégager, gênée, mais il resserre la prise de ses bras. Je ne bouge plus, coincée dans ses bras chauds.

\- Vous pouvez me lâcher ?, finis-je par demander, rougissante.

Il obéit et retire ses bras, faisant disparaitre la chaleur. Je reste à terre, chamboulée, sans même remarquer son sourire satisfait lorsqu'il quitte la salle.

(…)

Comment ose-t-il me toucher, cet enfoiré ?! Il n'a pas le droit ! Pas le droit de s'excuser après m'avoir poussée au suicide. C'est juste improbable qu'il m'aime ! Mais à la façon à laquelle il a réagi… Je ne comprends pas. Je suis perdue ! Que veut-il à la fin ?! Je soupire un grand coup avant de refaire défiler dans ma tête ce qui vient de se passer. Son comportement m'échappe.

…

Ou peut-être pas tant que ça. Il n'essaierait quand même pas de me manipuler avec mes sentiments ? Non, bien sûr que non, c'est impossible…

…

Quel connard ! Je ne le croyais pas dégueulasse à ce point. Enfin si… En même temps, c'est évident. Est-ce qu'un mec qui est à deux doigts de violer quelqu'un, qui tire sur les gens pour forcer à obéir et qui pousse au suicide peut avoir des sentiments ? Nan, franchement ? Dire que l'espace d'un instant, j'ai osé penser qu'il était devenu gentil… J'ai honte de moi.

Il veut jouer à ce jeu ? Il y jouera. Je m'assurerai de ce point.

(…)

Le navire a accosté. Law nous a donnés son autorisation pour descendre. On devrait rester sur cette île plusieurs jours, le temps que le log pose se recharge. Je suis actuellement accompagnée d'Elsa et de Penguin pour parcourir les rues de la ville, enfin surtout parce qu'Elsa crève d'envie de refaire sa garde-robe.

Épuisés d'avoir couru toute la journée, on suit la blonde, lasses, entrer dans une nouvelle boutique. Elle a littéralement des étoiles dans les yeux. En quelques secondes, Elsa a disparu de notre champ de vision. Penguin s'assoit, blasé, sur un fauteuil tandis que je tente de parcourir les étages pour trouver quelque chose à mon goût, malgré ma douleur aux pieds.

\- KYAAAAAAA ! Madina, viens ici, s'te plait !

Je soupire pour la énième fois et vais la voir. Elle tient dans ses bras, une magnifique veste en cuir. On pourrait presque voir des cœurs dans ses yeux.

\- Je viens de tomber amoureuse, soupire-t-elle avec un sourire béat.

J'entends de loin Penguin étouffer un cri, ce qui me fait sourire et regarde le prix du vêtement.

\- C'est super cher !, m'exclame-je, catastrophée. T'es en train de te ruiner !

\- C'est le dernier ! Après on part !

\- C'est ce que tu me dis à chaque fois, fais-je remarquer, blasée. Le Capitaine va te tuer si tu dépenses autant.

\- Maieuh !, s'écrie-t-elle en versant des larmes crocodile. D'accord…

Elle repose l'article à contrecœur et on retourne voir Penguin.

\- Tu viens ?, demande-je au jeune homme qui semble aux portes de la mort.

\- Je vous rejoins au navire !, s'écrie-t-il soudainement pressé.

On se regarde, perplexe, avant de hausser les épaules et de partir vers la caisse.

\- Ça ne te manque pas notre monde ?, finis-je par demander, une fois sorties. Papa, Maman et Ally… Ils me manquent trop, soupire-je.

\- Je suis désolée, murmure-t-elle. C'est à cause de moi que tu es là…

\- Quoi ? Non !, mentis-je avant de me forcer d'exploser de rire et de lui pincer les joues. Tu n'es pas au centre du monde ! Moi aussi, je voulais être pirate !

\- Pourtant les Heart n'ont pas l'air de t'enchanter, fait-elle remarquer, l'air déçu. Mais tu aimais bien Law avant…

\- Ouais… Mais je voulais être avec Ace, moi ! Puis je l'aurais sauvé et tout !, s'exclame-je, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- C'est vrai que c'est dommage qu'on ne soit pas arrivées deux ans plus tôt. Mais maintenant que je suis ici, il faut absolument que je vois Mihawk !

\- Ouais ! Et Garp !

\- Et Dragon !

\- Et Bonney !

\- Et Sabo !

\- J'l'aime pas lui, boude-je. Il a piqué la place de MON Ace…

\- C'est pas de sa faute ! Il avait perdu la mémoire le pauvre !

\- M'en fous ! Sinon il y a Yukio Okumura !

\- Tu t'éloignes un peu du sujet là…

J'esquisse un sourire avant de cogner quelqu'un et de tomber par terre. Je lâche un petit cri de douleur et mes yeux papillonnent le temps de pouvoir voir la personne en face de moi.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir bousculée, s'excuse-t-il, confus, en me tendant la main.

Je ne la prends pas et me relève moi-même, indifférente.

\- Vous n'êtes pas blessée ?

Je m'apprête à répondre mais ne parviens pas à lâcher un seul mot. L'homme en face de moi a des cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés et les lunettes noires qui tiennent sur son nez, cachent ses yeux marron. Il est beaucoup plus grand que moi, d'environ deux têtes et, _mon Dieu, ce qu'il est beau !_ Mes joues rougissent d'elles-mêmes.

\- E-euh non, finis-je par balbutier.

\- Vous voulez bien prendre un café avec moi ? Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir bousculé une demoiselle aussi charmante.

Je rougis de plus belle. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?!_ Voyant que je ne réponds pas, Elsa ne se gène pas pour le faire à ma place.

\- Évidemment qu'elle accepte !, s'exclame-t-elle.

\- Hein ?! Non ! C-ce n'est pas contre vous !, m'écrie-je, gênée. Mais le Capitaine nous attend !

\- Pour cinq minutes, j'en suis sûre qu'il ne dira rien !, réplique Elsa avec un sourire narquois.

\- Je comprendrais que l'idée d'être seule avec un inconnu vous gène, commence-t-il. Votre amie peut venir aussi.

Elle hésite quelques secondes avant d'étirer un grand sourire à la D.

\- Allons-y !

(…)

Voilà au moins une demi-heure qu'on est au café. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir et de baisser les yeux de gène à chaque fois que Jin me regarde. J'ai l'impression d'être comme ces stupides filles qui rougissent pour tout et n'importe quoi en poussant des piaillements pas possibles. Non vraiment, je ne comprends pas comment il parvient à me faire cet effet.

\- Vous parliez de 'Capitaine' tout à l'heure. Vous êtes pirates ?

\- Oui, chez les Heart, avoue-je, mal à l'aise.

\- C'est étrange. Je suis sûr de vous avoir déjà vue, dit-il en se tournant vers la blonde.

\- Sûrement dans son avis de recherche, m'exclame-je, avec un grand sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une femme aussi innocente que vous a bien pu faire ?, demande-t-il, curieux.

Je me tourne aussi vers elle pour connaitre la réponse. Ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête.

\- Euh… Vous m'excuserez ? Je dois aller aux toilettes.

On reste tous les deux perplexes. Pourquoi tant de gène ? Une fois Elsa sortie de notre champ de vision, Jin ne tourne vers moi.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à vous connaitre, m'avoue-t-il, les joues un peu rouges. Il y a un bal masqué, vous… voulez bien m'accompagner ?

\- C'est vraiment gentil, réponds-je, les joues empourprées. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que mon Capitaine accepte…

\- Vous êtes sûre que c'est juste pour cela ?, demande-t-il avec un sourire joueur.

Je me mords la lèvre, souriante mais gênée.

\- De toute manière, je n'ai rien à mettre, et je dois partir.

\- Alors au plaisir de vous revoir, me dit-il en se levant. Ça aura lieu demain soir, à vingt heures. La ville sera très agitée, je pense que vous vous y retrouverez facilement.

Il m'embrasse la joue avant de s'éclipser. Je ne peux m'empêcher de porter ma main sur ma joue brûlante d'émotion. J'ai juste une envie : crier de joie. Je suis trop heureuse ! Il me manque déjà…

\- Alors ?!, s'exclame, euphorique, Elsa qui vient tout juste arriver.

\- Il est parfait, avoue-je avec un sourire béat avant de me reprendre. Maintenant, il y a plus qu'à l'oublier.

\- Quoi ? Mais je croyais qu'il te plaisait !

\- C'est le cas.

\- Alors quoi ?!

\- Soyons réalistes. Je suis pirate, tu penses vraiment que ça va marcher entre nous ?

\- Dis pas ça ! Imagine c'est le mec idéal !

Je ne dis rien, songeuse.

\- Il… Il vient de m'inviter à un bal, avoue-je, gênée, en me grattant la nuque.

\- C'est trop chou ! Vas-y !

\- Le Capitaine ne voudra jamais…

\- Mais si ! J'te jure que je vais le convaincre !

(…)

\- Pas question.

\- Quoi ?! Mais s'il te plait !

\- Non.

\- Mais-

\- Lamy, commence-t-il d'une voix stricte.

Elle soupire et quitte la salle à manger.

\- Je suis désolée…

\- C'est pas grave, la rassure-je. C'est qu'un bal.

Elle ne dit rien, déçue, et repart voir les autres pendant que je me dirige vers ma cabine. Après avoir pris une douche et m'être changée, je monte sur le lit superposé et je m'endors quelques minutes plus tard.

(…)

Toute la nuit, _vraiment_ toute la nuit, j'ai pensé à lui. A croire qu'il est devenu ma drogue. Il me manque tellement… J'ai besoin de le voir ou je deviendrai folle. Il me manque. Je veux qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me susurre des mots doux, qu'il m'embrasse… Des larmes ruissèlent sur mes bras pour foncer mon jean. Je mets ma tête entre mes bras en pliant mes jambes vers moi et me laisse aller.

Un bruit attire mon attention. Je lève ma tête et vois un News Coo toquer contre la fenêtre. Je m'approche et ouvre le hublot. L'oiseau me tend un colis avant de repartir aussi vite. Il n'y a aucun nom écrit dessus. J'hésite plusieurs secondes avant de l'ouvrir, ma curiosité piquée à vif, et je sors une magnifique robe rouge écarlate. Je n'ai pas de mot pour la décrire… Dire qu'elle est magnifique est un euphémisme. Un masque rouge et doré accompagne la robe ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures à talons compensées de la même couleur. Jin… C'était pour ça qu'il était persuadé que je viendrais… Je souris inconsciemment. Mais cette robe… Elle vaut une fortune ! Je ne peux pas l'accepter… J'irai à ce bal et je lui rendrai.

Au même moment, la poignée de la porte se tourne. Je sursaute et range vite la boite sous ma couverture. Par chance, mon lit est en hauteur, elle ne devrait pas le voir malgré sa grande taille. Après un bref salut, Elsa m'emmène manger avec les autres pendant que je soupire mentalement de soulagement.

(…)

La nuit est tombée. Tout le navire s'est endormi. J'ai troqué mes chaussures avec des baskets puisque les talons, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus discret. Seule dans le couloir métallique, je m'avance à pas de loup. Je sursaute en entendant des bruits mais ce sont que les grincements du sous-marin. J'ouvre le plus discrètement possible la porte métallique mais soudainement quelqu'un plaque sa main sur ma bouche. Je m'apprête à me débattre mais il m'arrête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ?, chuchote Shachi, mécontent. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire seule dehors ?

Je bafouille quelques mots et il se décide à me lâcher.

\- J'dois aller quelque part. Ne le dis pas au Capitaine s'il te plait, supplie-je.

\- Si c'est ce bal, oublie ça.

\- Tu es au courant ?!, m'exclame-je avant de me reprendre. Enfin peu importe. Je souhaite seulement rendre quelque chose.

Il hausse les sourcils alors je finis par lui montrer le colis qu'on m'a envoyée. Il soupire et finit par reprendre la parole.

\- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Je vais t'accompagner.

Après avoir refermé la porte du navire, on s'avance dans la ville lumineuse, à la recherche de ce fameux bal.


	17. Soirée ensorcelante

**Guest : Salut ! Merci bcp pour tes nombreuses reviews ! ça fait super plaisir ! T'imagines pas à quel point :) Rassurée que Law ne soit pas OOC ! Merci d'y avoir répondu ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! :D**

**Clochette : Deux nouvelles têtes ! Merci :D Pour Jin, tu le sauras dans ce chapitre ! Law, amoureux ? Le chirurgien a donc un cœur ? X) C'est pas pour tout de suite ! ;) Heureuse que ça te plaise ! Je te laisse découvrir la suite !**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 :**** Soirée ensorcelante**

_Quelques heures après la rencontre avec Jin…_

Des papillons bleus dessinèrent un chemin qu'inconsciemment, la jeune femme prit. Elle traversa une route parsemée de neige poudreuse tandis que la température tombait de plus en plus rapidement. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait mangé son fruit du démon, elle ressentait le froid. Ils l'emmenèrent devant un palais de glace puis disparurent soudainement.

Elsa se réveilla brusquement et aperçut qu'elle était seule. C'était la deuxième nuit qu'elle rêvait de ces affreux papillons bleus. Que représentaient-ils ? Et pourquoi était-elle la seule à entendre cette musique envoûtante ?

Elle fit disparaître toutes ces pensées par un mouvement de main, agacée de ne pas connaître la réponse, puis décida d'aller manger. Trop habituée par les punitions de son frère, elle ne prenait même plus la peine de les appliquer.

Le bal avait lieu ce soir. Elle se doutait que sa sœur était déçue de ne pas pouvoir y aller, et maudit intérieurement son _adorable_ grand frère de ne pas lui permettre d'y aller. La blonde descendit de son lit et remarqua que Madina était encore en train de dormir, alors elle sortit silencieusement de la chambre, direction la salle à manger.

En traversant le couloir, elle vit l'ours blanc, à terre, suant comme s'il était au seuil de la mort.

\- Ça va ?, demanda-t-elle, compatissante de sa grosse fourrure.

\- J'ai chauuuud…, se plaignit-il.

Elsa fit apparaître un peu de neige dans sa main qu'elle étala sur sa fourrure. Il soupira de soulagement et sauta dans ses bras pour recueillir un peu plus de fraicheur.

\- Nounours !, s'écria la jeune fille, en le prenant dans ses bras, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Elsa-chan ?, l'interpella une petite voix.

Celle-ci gonfla les joues, déçue de devoir briser son câlin si rapidement mais se reprit et sourit à Penguin qui venait d'arriver. Il demanda à Bepo de les laisser, les joues rouges.

\- Hem…, commença-t-il timidement. C-c'est pour toi.

Il lui tendit une boite recouverte de papier cadeau qu'elle prit, hésitante, en arquant un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

\- Ouvre-le.

Elle enleva délicatement le ruban blanc et déchira le papier bleuté pour sortir de l'emballage la magnifique veste en cuir sur laquelle elle avait craqué la veille.

\- En quel honneur… ?

\- C'est un cadeau.

La sœur du chirurgien lui rendit brusquement, terriblement gênée.

\- Je suis désolée… mais je ne peux pas accepter ça. T'as dû le payer une fortune ! Tu dois le rendre.

\- Mais… c'est pas remboursable.

\- Alors offre-le à une sœur ou une nièce, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Il n'ira qu'à toi !

La blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je n'ai envie de te faire espérer… Je sais que tu attends plus de moi mais je ne te vois seulement comme un ami.

\- Bah… accepte-le par amitié, insista celui au chapeau.

\- Je ne te connais que depuis une semaine, Penguin. Et puis, même si on se connaissait depuis plusieurs années, je n'aurais pas accepté.

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Enfin… Tu ne peux pas offrir ce genre de cadeaux à une fille que tu ne connais que depuis quelques jours ! Ça me donne surtout l'impression que tu me payes pour sortir avec toi.

\- Non !, s'exclama-t-il, surpris. Je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes comme ça !

Elle lâcha un soupir.

\- De toute manière, j'aime déjà quelqu'un, avoua-t-elle.

\- … Quoi ?!

\- Il m'attend dans l'autre monde.

Elle eut un instant de culpabilité en voyant son visage se décomposer et repartit dans sa chambre pour éviter d'affronter son regard. En entrant, elle vit Madina qui semblait gênée de la voir mais elle ne dit rien alors Elsa l'invita à venir manger avec les autres Heart. En allant à la cuisine, elle aperçut Penguin complètement avachi sur la table alors que Shachi essayait de le consoler par des propos salaces. La plupart des personnes présentes la dévisagea lorsqu'elle rentra alors, prise de gêne, elle décida de retourner dans la chambre, honteuse.

(…)

_Ma petite poupée en porcelaine…_

Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux, effrayée, incapable de dormir. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, la musique infernale revenait en boucle dans ses oreilles, ou le meurtre défilait sur ses paupières closes. Elle trembla et s'entoura de la couverture chaude telle un bouclier. Le ciel avait recouvert son doux voile noir. Elle resta ainsi dans le noir, sans bouger jusqu'à entendre les fondations du lit grincer. Elle vit sa sœur portant quelque chose dans ses bras, descendre de son lit et vérifier si elle était bel et bien endormie, avant de quitter la salle. Elsa la suivit discrètement et la vit tenter d'ouvrir la porte du sous-marin jusqu'à que Shachi ne l'arrête. Ils discutèrent plusieurs minutes sans qu'elle ne puisse entendre le sujet de la conversation puis s'éclipsèrent ensembles. Elle haussa les épaules, indifférente. Madina était assez grande pour aller où elle voulait de toute manière.

La blonde décida de retourner à la cuisine et s'empara du pot de Nutella, étant donné qu'elle avait hérité de la merveilleuse faculté de certains connards qu'était de pouvoir manger autant qu'elle voulait sans prendre un seul gramme. Elle s'étouffa avec son chocolat en voyant Penguin et Law arriver.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à cette heure-ci ?, demanda le supérieur.

\- Bah je mange.

\- J'ai remarqué.

\- Alors pourquoi tu demandes ?

Une veine apparut sur sa trempe.

\- Je suis en manque de sucre, ajouta-t-elle, n'ayant pas envie de se disputer une nouvelle fois.

Il soupira d'épuisement.

\- Tu sais où est Shachi ?, finit par demander Penguin, malgré sa gène.

\- Sorti avec Madina.

\- … Quoi ?! Où ça ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- C'est ce fameux bal, non ?, demanda Law, les sourcils froncés.

\- J'en ai aucune idée, elle ne me l'a pas dit.

\- Allons vérifier.

Les deux Heart arrivèrent devant la grande salle du bal. La musique se faisait entendre dans toute la ville et plusieurs personnes entraient et sortaient de la salle, habillés avec une élégance rare. Madina s'apprêta à entrer jusqu'à qu'un homme en noir ne l'arrête.

\- Tenue de soirée exigée.

\- Je dois juste voir quelqu'un, ce ne sera pas long !

Le garde s'apprêta à refuser jusqu'à que Jin n'arrive.

\- Laisse-la entrer, ordonna-t-il.

\- Très bien, monsieur.

\- Oh ce n'est pas la peine ! Je souhaitais seulement vous rendre ça, avoua-t-elle, en tendant le paquet.

\- Maintenant que vous êtes là, faites-nous profiter de votre présence, dit le beau brun avec un sourire charmeur.

La jeune femme rougit et s'apprêta à répondre jusqu'à que son ami ne la coupe.

\- Elle doit rentrer, contredit Shachi, les sourcils froncés.

\- Mais voyons, restez un peu parmi nous !, s'exclama-t-il avant de se tourner vers le garde. Offre un verre à ce jeune homme, c'est la maison qui paie !

Le garde hocha la tête et emmena avec le Heart malgré sa réticence.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda Madina, surprise de son autorité.

\- C'est moi qui ai organisé cette fête, répondit Jin. Vous venez ?

Il ne la laissa pas répondre qu'ils étaient déjà dans la salle. Il l'emmena vers une chambre où une bonne les attendait.

\- Préparez-vous ici.

\- Mais-

\- Vous ne voulez quand même m'attrister ?

Elle s'empourpra.

\- Je me dépêche !, s'écria-t-elle avant de refermer la porte.

Elle sortit la robe écarlate et l'enfila soigneusement. Le vêtement en question était une longue robe en soie recouverte de dentelle. Ses bras étaient cachés par un tissu rouge transparent. La femme en soubrette l'aida à fermer la fermeture rouge puis s'occupa de la coupe de cheveux tandis que Madina se maquillait. Elle regarda avec admiration ses doigts de fée de Marie qui lui faisait un joli chignon et la remercia poliment avant de quitter la salle.

Une fois sortie, elle descendit les escaliers et se mit à la recherche de Jin. A travers la foule, La brune vit Shachi en train de se saouler au bar en riant incessamment. Elle tapota légèrement son épaule et le Heart se retourna, surpris. Il plissa les yeux qui se changèrent en cœur.

\- Waouh t'es trop sexy !, s'exclama le jeune homme, sans gène à cause de l'alcool.

Le sang lui monta à la tête. La Heart le quitta, gênée et bouscula au passage quelques personnes. Un homme lui retint le bras puis sourit.

\- Vous êtes magnifique, dit Jin. Vous m'accorderez bien une danse ?

L'étudiante rougit et accepta sans réfléchir une seule seconde.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle du bal. Elsa portait une longue robe bleue ciel en bustier. Ses cheveux d'or étaient détachés et chatouillaient ses épaules alors qu'un léger maquillage colorait mon visage. Les deux hommes à ses côtés portaient un costume noir et celui à la casquette bavait littéralement en voyant la blonde. Celle-ci tentait de l'ignorer, bien qu'agacée. Qu'il tombe sur son charme ne la dérangeait pas mais était-il sérieux de faire cette tête devant son frère ?! A croire qu'il souhaitait mourir à tout prix.

\- Invitation, les stoppa le garde.

Elsa soupira discrètement pour prendre son inspiration et fit son plus joli sourire.

\- Je l'ai perdue…, murmura-t-elle avec une voix innocente mais charmeuse. Vous voulez bien nous laisser rentrer, s'il vous plait ?

Le blond rougit mais finit par accepter.

\- Ça t'amuse ?, demanda Law, mécontent.

\- Dis pas ça, tu fais pareil !, répliqua-t-elle, en tirant la langue.

Il esquissa un discret sourire narquois tandis qu'elle se tournait vers Penguin qui n'avait même pas retiré sa casquette.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu t'es fait mal ?, demanda-t-elle, inquiète, en le voyant saigner du nez.

\- C'est rien !, s'exclama le Heart, rouge.

Elle fut interloquée mais ne répliqua pas et chercha Madina du regard. A la place, ils trouvèrent Shachi, complètement saoul.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?, demanda le Capitaine, l'air énervé. Où est Madi-_ya_ ?

Il balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de s'écrier soudainement :

\- Elle est canoooon ! ~ Tch… Dommage qu'elle soit avec l'autre là…

\- Jin ?, demanda la seule femme du groupe.

\- Ouais… Un truc dans le genre.

\- Où est-il ?

Shachi haussa les épaules avant de s'apprêter à se servir un nouveau.

\- Pas question, le stoppa Law avant de se tourner vers celui à la casquette. Surveille-le.

Penguin hocha la tête et partit avec l'homme complètement ivre. Lamy s'approcha d'une femme très chic qui discutait avec un homme aux cheveux argentés.

\- Excuse-moi, commença-t-elle, poliment. Vous n'auriez pas vu une brune aux cheveux bouclés accompagnée d'un homme très grand avec des lunettes ?

\- Vous parlez de Monsieur Jin ? Je l'ai vu monter dans sa chambre avec une femme qui a votre description.

\- Allons-y, ordonna Law.

\- Attends, ce n'est pas logique ! Madina n'est pas le genre à s'envoyer en l'air avec le premier venu !

\- Elle est assez grande pour prendre ce genre de décision, je pense.

\- Non, j'te dis ! Elle m'a toujours dit qu'elle attendait le mariage. Peut-être qu'il l'a droguée !, s'écria-t-elle, folle d'inquiétude.

\- Alors dépêche-toi.

Les deux Trafalgar dévalèrent les escaliers avant de tomber nez à nez sur l'homme rencontré hier.

\- Jin ?, s'exclama la plus jeune, étonnée de le retrouver si facilement.

\- Quelle joie de vous revoir, Elsa-san, lui dit le brun avec un sourire. Vous êtes accompagnée de votre petit-ami ?

\- C'est mon frère, corrigea-t-elle. Vous n'auriez pas vu Madina ?

Il devint pâle à la première phrase. « _Il connait donc Law ? »_

\- Elle était fatiguée alors elle est retournée dans votre navire.

Law fronça les sourcils, pas du tout convaincu.

\- Restez un peu et profitez de la fête, les conseilla-t-il avant de repartir dans la grande salle.

\- Imagine il l'a tuée ?!, supposa l'étudiante, terrifiée.

\- En tout cas, le cadavre n'est pas caché ici, répliqua son nouveau professeur.

\- T'es vachement rassurant…

Ils finirent par repartir dans la grande salle et Law se dirigea vers le brun qu'il prend par le cou.

\- Où est-elle ?!, grogna-t-il.

Plusieurs cris de stupeur retentirent.

\- Monsieur Jin !, s'écria une voix féminine, folle d'inquiétude.

\- Un pirate !

\- Relâche-le !, s'exclama la blonde. On va se faire lyncher par toutes les personnes présentes !

Au même moment, plusieurs gardes arrivèrent, prêts à se battre. Un sourire sadique aux lèvres, Law le lâcha et dégaina son sabre.

\- Arrêtez ça, ordonna Jin aux gardes, en passant sa main sur son cou rougi. Rien ne sert de se battre. Madina-chan ne doit pas être loin. Allons la chercher.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils, méfiant, mais décida de le suivre, toujours sur ses gardes. Après être allés chercher Shachi et Penguin, le groupe sortit dehors. Elsa grelotta un peu à cause de la fraîcheur de la nuit mais sentit rapidement un manteau se poser sur mes épaules.

\- Prenez-le, vous allez attraper froid, lui dit Jin.

Elle rougit légèrement lorsque leurs doigts se frôlèrent puis aperçut Law et Penguin serrer les poings.

\- On est presque arrivés, contredit Law en lui rendant la veste.

Le grand frère lui prit la main et l'approcha de lui, agacé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!, grogna-t-elle. Il essaie juste d'être gentil !

\- Bien sûr, et moi je suis Marine.

\- Rhaaa… Un peu d'amabilité ne te ferait pas de mal !, répliqua-t-elle, en se dégageant de lui, irritée.

Law fronça les sourcils mais sa jeune sœur l'ignora. Ils arrivèrent en fin de compte au sous-marin où Madina souriait béatement, sur le pont, portant une jolie robe écarlate. Ironiquement, même le grand frère fut sous le charme. La brune tourna la tête et finit par les apercevoir. Contre toute attente, elle courut dans les bras de Jin. La blonde grogna de jalousie, voir _sa_ sœur préférer son petit-ami à elle. Elle gonfla les joues, boudeuse.

Brusquement son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle vit Madina lui voler un baiser. _« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? » _La blonde baissa les yeux pour ne pas les voir, gênée.

\- Tu m'as manquée, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Jin sourit et lui embrassa le front. Quelques larmes menaçaient de tomber des yeux émeraude. Elsa détailla le brun du regard. Une mèche chocolat contournait son visage. Elle serra les poings pour s'empêcher de la glisser derrière son oreille.

\- On y va ?, demanda-t-elle, d'une voix blanche.

Tous les Heart finirent par rentrer sauf les deux femmes : la première, un sourire béat aux lèvres, et l'autre, admirant la silhouette du jeune homme, brûlante de jalousie.

(…)

Elsa haussa les yeux au ciel en entendant la sœur soupirer une nouvelle fois de bien-être avant de sangloter.

\- T'arrêtes un peu de chialer ?!, s'écria-t-elle, agacée.

\- Il me manque !, se plaignit-elle.

\- Mais j'm'en fous ! Je suis pas obligée de subir à sa place !

\- T'es vraiment une égoïste ! Pour une fois qu'un mec me plait, t'es même pas fichue de te réjouir de mon bonheur !, s'exclama la brune, énervée, avant de claquer la porte de la chambre.

La blonde se mordit la lèvre et soupira avant de décider de faire une petite sieste pour se changer les idées.

En se réveillant, elle remarqua que sa sœur n'était pas encore revenue. Quelques larmes de honte coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle se sentait terriblement mal. Toute la nuit, elle n'avait cessé de penser à Jin. Elle se maudissait d'avoir de telles pensées envers lui, par rapport à Madina.

Elle décida de se mettre à sa recherche mais ne trouva personne. Inquiète, elle partit voir son Capitaine, lui qui était si souvent avec la brune.

\- Où a-t-elle bien pu encore partir ?!, grogna-t-il, fou de rage.

\- J'en sais rien ! Quand je me suis réveillée, elle n'était plus là !

Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Elle ne t'a pas parlée de ce fameux Jin ?

\- Bah… Elle m'a juste dit qu'il lui manquait, -une bonne dizaine de fois… Tu penses qu'elle est allée le rejoindre ?! Peut-être qu'elle est juste partie faire un tour !

\- C'est la seule piste qu'on a. Partons.

(…)

Pour la seconde fois cette soirée, le duo entra dans l'immense salle de bal. Contrairement à la première fois, le propriétaire était introuvable.

\- Séparons-nous, lui ordonna Law.

Elle hocha la tête et alla dans une direction opposée. Elsa dévala les escaliers, manquant de glisser à cause de sa longue robe et entendit des voix. Elle pencha sa tête pour mieux écouter la discussion mais brusquement la porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un la rattrapa pour l'empêcher de tomber à la renverse.

\- On ne vous a jamais dit qu'il est impoli d'écouter les conversations ?, lui dit Jin, avec un sourire joueur.

Elle devint rouge et s'excusa timidement.

\- Si vous cherchez votre amie, elle n'est pas là.

\- Non !, mentit-elle, avant de prendre une voix charmeuse. C'est vous que je cherchais.

\- Vraiment ? Entrez donc, proposa-t-il, en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Le futur médecin lâcha un rire jaune.

\- Pas la peine ! Je dois rejoindre mon frère. Au revoir !

\- Restez un peu, voyons, dit-il en prenant son poignet. Juste quelques minutes.

Elle rougit et ne parvint pas à refuser. La blonde s'assit sur son lit drapé de soie, par sa demande et prit le verre de vin qu'il lui tendit.

\- Buvez, c'est le meilleur.

\- Non merci, je n'ai pas soif, refusa-t-elle, en posant le verre sur la table de nuit.

\- Vous ne voulez pas beaucoup de choses, fit-il remarquer. Je commence à comprendre de quoi vous avez envie, murmura-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Il enleva ses lunettes brunes qu'il posa sur la table de nuit et plaqua ses cheveux en arrière avant de s'approcher dangereusement de la jeune femme. Cette dernière poussa un cri de stupeur lorsqu'il mordit le lobe de son oreille.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!, demanda-t-elle, gênée, mais sans trouver la force de se dégager.

\- Chuuut…

Il entama des baisers sur son cou immaculé puis mordilla doucement sa peau.

\- Arrêtez ça…, murmura-t-elle, à contrecœur.

Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes pour lui empêcher de continuer. Elle fut réticente au départ mais finit par céder, charmée. Soudainement Elsa le repoussa, à nouveau consciente de ses actes.

\- Ne me touchez plus !, grogna-t-elle, le visage empourpré.

\- Ne me dis pas que ça ne te plaît pas…

\- Je ne trahirai jamais ma sœur et mon petit-ami, surtout pour quelqu'un comme vous !

\- Tu les as trompés au moment où tu m'as laissé t'embrasser, contredit-il, avec un sourire narquois.

Sa main partit toute seule.

\- Je vous interdis de dire ça !, s'écria-t-elle, des larmes perlant dans les yeux.

Il tiqua en voyant sa joue rougir et sortit une cigarette qu'il pinça entre ses lèvres.

\- Ça n'a pas fonctionné, annonça-t-il froidement, en l'allumant. Occupez-vous d'elle.

Soudainement plusieurs hommes baraqués sortirent d'une porte qui semblait absente. Ils lui prirent les bras et l'empêchèrent de parler en plaquant une main velue sur ses lèvres. Elle se débattit telle une lionne sauvage, malheureusement en vain.

\- On la met avec les autres ?, demanda l'un des hommes.

\- Non, celle-ci a une prime. Elle ira au QG de la Marine. Occupez-vous de distraire le chirurgien.

\- Trop tard…, fredonna une voix masculine.

Une room plus tard, tous les pions furent à terre et Jin agonisait, ensanglanté. Elsa sanglota dans les bras fraternels, effrayée, qui l'enlacèrent. Le noiraud finit par la relâcher puis se dirigea vers le brun à terre.

\- Raito, l'ensorceleur, c'est bien ça ?, demanda-t-il, rhétoriquement.

\- L'ensorceleur ?!, répéta la blonde, perplexe.

\- C'est un ancien chasseur de prime qui charme les femmes avec un philtre d'amour. Ensuite il les kidnappe pour les revendre au prix fort aux Dragons Célestes.

\- Un philtre d'amour ? Mais comment ?

\- Il y a une boutique spécialisée dans la sorcellerie dans la forêt.

Ella fronça les sourcils et serra des poings.

\- C'est vraiment dégueulasse de jouer avec les sentiments pour de la thune, cracha-t-elle, avant de lui prendre le col. Où est-elle ?!

(…)

Law ouvrit la gigantesque porte de l'entrepôt. Des voix féminines se firent entendre. Des centaines de femmes écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant le duo. _« Quel salopard ! »_, pensa la blonde, fulminante. Plusieurs pleurent de joie en apercevant de nouveau le ciel étoilé et l'une d'entre-elles sauta au cou de la blondinette.

\- Je pensais que tu ne viendrais jamais, sanglota sa brune préférée. Comment j'ai fait pour tomber amoureuse d'un connard pareil ?!

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, il utilisait un philtre d'amour. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir avec lui.

\- Un philtre d'amour ?!, répéta-t-elle, éberluée.

\- Je me disais bien que c'était impossible que tu aies un cœur…, soupira Elsa, blasée. Aie ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ?!

Madina fronça des sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas tombée sur le charme alors ?

\- Si, lorsque je l'ai revu, il a utilisé le philtre.

\- Mais pourquoi pas en même temps que moi ?

\- Ce pouvoir ne fonctionne que si l'utilisateur touche une personne, expliqua Law.

\- Oh… C'est pour ça qu'il t'avait bousculée et m'avait donnée son manteau, compléta la femme des neiges.

La brune réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Et il est où maintenant ?

\- En train de se noyer dans son sang, répondit-elle, en pointant Law du doigt.

\- Cool, sourit-elle sadiquement, avant de craquer ses phalanges.

\- Où vas-tu ?, demanda l'aîné.

\- Défouler mes poings. Au passage, merci beaucoup de m'avoir sauvée !, s'écria-t-elle.

Lamy la retint par le col.

\- Pas question. On a déjà assez galéré pour te retrouver.

Elle gonfla les joues et se mit à bouder.

* * *

**Le physique de Jin est inspiré d'Aizen de **_**Bleach**_** ! (OMG ! *p*)**


	18. Un parfum de vengeance

**Sous les conseils d'une lectrice, j'ai décidé de réécrire (encore...) ma fiction en un point de vue externe x3 Je changerai les anciens chapitres après qu'ils soient tous écrit ! :)  
**

**Merci à tous pour vos gentils commentaires ! :D**

**Au passage, on m'a fait remarquer que le chapitre ressemblait un peu à Fairy Tail... Je tiens à préciser que je ne me suis pas du tout inspirée de ça mais seulement de_ Tristan et Iseut_ (pour le philtre) et _Mentalist_ (pour les kidnappings) !**

* * *

_Après être allée au bal, Madina découvre que Jin était un sale manipulateur qui ensorcelait les femmes pour pouvoir les vendre à des dragons célestes... _(court ? Je sais mais j'ai pas le temps...)

* * *

**Chapitre 18 :**** Un parfum de vengeance**

_Accompagnée d'Elsa, la brune traversa le couloir jusqu'à arriver à la cuisine où elle tomba sur un Penguin complètement avachi sur la table. Sa sœur devint rouge de honte et s'éclipsa dans sa chambre tandis qu'elle resta assez perplexe de sa réaction, qu'elle disparaisse aussi vite et sans même prendre de nourriture._

_\- Ça ne va pas ?, demanda-t-elle, curieuse._

_\- Tu m'avais dit qu'elle était célibataire !, s'écria soudainement le brun._

_\- Hein ? Bah oui, je n'ai pas menti, le contredit la brune. J'avais dit : essaie si tu veux mais t'as aucune chance !_

_\- Pourtant elle m'a dit le contraire…_

_Elle arqua un sourcil, confuse._

_\- Vraiment… ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit précisément ?_

_\- Qu'elle aimait déjà quelqu'un… et qu'il l'attendait dans l'autre monde._

_\- L'autre monde ?, répéta la Heart, incrédule, avant de se donner une petite tape sur le front. Elle ne parlait pas de mon monde d'origine…_

_\- Vous connaissez un troisième monde ?!, demanda Penguin, stupéfait._

_\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce genre de monde auquel tu penses…, avoua Madina avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. La personne dont elle parlait était son petit-ami… Et il est mort, il y a quelques années maintenant._

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois en repensant à sa discussion avec Penguin, le midi juste avant la soirée de Jin. « _Cet enfoiré… »_

\- BORDEL DE MERDE !, hurla-t-elle une nouvelle fois en enfonçant ses cinq phalanges contre le mur métallique.

\- Tu comptes continuer ce cinéma longtemps ?, lui demanda Law qui vient d'arriver, dévisageant ses poings ensanglantés.

\- Jusqu'à que je puisse voir mes os, répliqua-t-elle, sur les nerfs. Mais putain… Comment j'ai pu me faire charmer par ce crétin ?!

\- Et tu m'avais désobéi, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire narquois.

\- Punissez-moi si ça vous amuse, ça me changera rien en ce qui me concerne.

Il lui prit délicatement le poignet.

\- Je pense que tu t'es bien assez punie comme ça.

Elle dégagea sa main.

\- J'vais me soigner, murmura la sœur d'Elsa, en partant de la salle d'entrainement.

\- Reste là, lui ordonna Law, en prenant son bras pour la ramener vers lui.

\- Capit-

\- Chuuut… On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas désobéir à ton Capitaine ?, susurra-t-il, en approchant son visage du sien qu'il caressa doucement.

_« Il essaie de gagner ma confiance »_, pensa-t-elle. Mais il ne se rendait donc pas compte qu'il n'obtenait que l'effet inverse ? Un sourire discret apparut sur le visage du chirurgien. Toutes les femmes tombaient dans ses bras. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle n'y tombe elle aussi. Malgré ses réticences, il se doutait que la brune n'était pas aussi insensible à son charme qu'elle le laissait paraître. Une fois qu'il aurait comblé son objectif, il parviendrait à en faire un gentil petit soldat sous ses ordres. Et même s'il n'y parvenait pas, il s'en débarrasserait. Ce n'était qu'un pion dans le jeu, de toute manière.

\- On ne vous a jamais appris à ne pas jouer avec les gens, Capitaine-san ?, répliqua-t-elle, sur le même ton.

\- Mais qui a dit que je jouais ?, demanda Law avec un sourire charmeur.

Madina esquissa un sourire.

\- Quel beau menteur, murmura-t-elle, avant de s'en aller.

\- Qui t'a permis de partir ?

Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Moi-même ?

\- C'est un peu facile, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué… ?

Il esquissa un sourire et s'approcha d'elle. Tout au contraire, la brune recula de quelques pas, peu rassurée pour ne pas dire entièrement effrayée.

\- Tu ne serais pas un peu lunatique ?, demanda le noiraud en s'avançant. Un jour, avec une assurance hors norme, l'autre, embarrassée comme jamais.

\- Je pourrais vous retourner la question : un jour, vous me menacez, l'autre, vous m'enlacez.

La Heart étouffa un cri de stupeur en sentant son dos se cogner contre le mur de métal. Law en profita pour se rapprocher puisqu'elle n'avait plus d'échappatoire.

\- Reculez…, murmura-t-elle, suppliante.

\- Tu as peur ?

\- Non… Arrêtez de jouer avec moi.

Il lui prit brusquement le menton pour lever son regard vers lui.

\- Le jour où tu comprendras qui commande ici, peut-être que ce jeu se termina, grinça-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Il plaqua ses poignets contre les murs d'une main et prit son visage avec sa deuxième main.

\- Si tu veux t'en tirer vivante dans cet équipage, tu as quatre règles à respecter, commença-t-il d'une voix glacée. Pas d'ordres. Obéis-moi. Ne sois pas agressive. Et ne t'oppose pas à moi, finit-il avec un note plus sombre.

\- 'Sois un gentil toutou', l'imita-t-elle, en grognant.

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu comprends vite. Il n'y a plus qu'à appliquer cela, chuchota le supernova, près de son oreille.

\- Sans façon, cracha-t-elle, en donnant un coup de pied, _là où il ne fallait pas_.

_« Ne jamais énerver une femme en colère, surtout si c'est une impulsive qui s'est fait trompée par un connard »_, pensa la jeune femme en esquissant un sourire. Elle se délecta en le voyant gémir de douleur, avant de s'enfuir loin de la salle. Derrière elle, un Law en furie traça dans sa direction. Elle pressa le pas jusqu'à glisser sur de la neige fondue puis cria de douleur en tombant sur le ventre. Madina s'apprêta à se relever jusqu'à voir un sabre pendre près de son cou. Elle sursauta de terreur et recula, jusqu'à cogner son dos contre les jambes du pirate. Sans réfléchir, elle le poussa en espérant qu'il se dégage, mais bien évidemment en vain. Au contraire, il la fit tomber par terre, la cognant ainsi contre le sol de métal, faisant saigner son front et brouillant sa vue par du sang. Un mal de tête la rattrapa, l'empêchant de répliquer.

\- Tu ne comprendras jamais, petite idiote…, cracha-t-il, en la prenant par le col pour la plaquer contre le mur.

\- Désolée de ne pas comprendre un salopard dénudé de sentiments, articula-t-elle, sans réfléchir, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je vais t'arracher la langue, dit-il en faisant apparaitre une room.

L'étudiante frappa avec son genou la main qui renfermait la bulle bleue, le faisant ainsi à sursauter de terreur.

\- Alors, je suis toujours aussi stupide, _Madi-ya_ ?, susurra-t-elle, en l'imitant, un sourire narquois aux lèvres tandis qu'elle surplombait son propre corps. Aujourd'hui, tu vas goûter à la véritable terreur que tu fais subir.

* * *

Shachi finit de réparer les moteurs du navire avant de partir au dortoir des hommes. Après avoir pris une bonne douche et s'être vêtu, il chercha dans toute la chambre son parfum acheté sur Sabaody, sans succès. Il grommela de rage et décida d'emprunter celui de son meilleur ami qui semblait encore neuf. Il déposa quelques gouttelettes parfumées sur son cou et alla en direction de la salle à manger où le cuisinier et la jeune sœur de leur Capitaine étaient présents. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de la blonde qui grogna de rage.

\- Ça va, Elsa-chwan ?

\- Nooooon, répliqua celle-ci. J'ai faiiiiim…

\- Comment un si petit estomac peut manger autant ?, pensa Dean à voix haute.

\- C'est bizarre, tu as quelque chose de changé…, fit remarquer la jolie blonde aux deux nattes, en fronçant des sourcils.

* * *

Madina sortit son cœur de la poche du pantalon du chirurgien, satisfaite de pouvoir enfin le dominer.

\- C'est rassurant de le savoir en permanence près de toi, ironisa-t-elle.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Torturer ton propre corps ?, demanda Law, en essayant de paraître confiant.

\- Un corps n'est qu'une enveloppe charnelle. C'est ton _âme_ que je veux faire souffrir et détruire.

\- Oh… Tu sembles avoir pris la confiance avec ce corps, répliqua-t-il, amusé de ce changement.

\- C'est plutôt te voir aussi faible qui me plaît, susurra-t-elle, en exerçant une pression sur son palpitant.

Inconsciemment, elle esquissa un sourire en le voyant crier de douleur, sans même se rendre compte que ce nouveau corps pervertissait aussi son âme.

\- Souffre comme j'ai souffert.

Law cracha un filet de sang, suffoquant, mais parvint quand même à étirer un sourire.

\- Je ne te croyais pas si désespérée que ça pour abimer ton propre cœur.

\- Tu préfèrerais que je m'automutile ?, ricana-t-elle.

Au même moment, une tornade blonde arriva et sauta au cou de Law, toujours dans le corps de la brune. Celle-ci se dépêcha de ranger le cœur dans le pantalon tacheté.

\- Tu dois absolument m'aider !, s'écria-t-elle, pensant parler à sa sœur adoptive. Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivée, Madina ?!, demanda la blonde, folle d'inquiétude en voyant ses plaies encore ouvertes.

\- J'ai des tendances masochistes, répliqua Law.

\- Pardon ?!, s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes filles en même temps.

Il esquissa un sourire discret en direction du possesseur de son corps, tandis que cette dernière bouillait de rage. Quoi qu'il se passe, le chirurgien parvenait toujours à inverser la situation, à son plus grand désarroi. Madina s'empêcha de répliquer –quitte à passer pour une sado-maso jusqu'à la fin de sa vie– pour ne pas griller sa couverture.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, finit-elle par demander.

\- Haha ! Secret de filles !, s'exclama la blonde en lui embrassant la joue avant d'emporter mon corps avec elle.

La brune se maudit intérieurement en voyant les deux femmes –du moins d'apparence pour l'une d'entre elle– disparaître dans le couloir, espérant sincèrement que sa sœur gardera sa langue. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, dévoilant Penguin, l'air contrarié.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda la nouvelle détentrice du Ope Ope no Mi.

\- C'est rien, Capitaine, mentit-il celui à la casquette, tout en se forçant à sourire.

Devinant que c'était lié avec l'humeur de la blonde, sa sœur se décida à avouer :

\- Je suis Madina.

\- Quoi… ?

\- Le Capitaine a échangé nos corps sans faire exprès et je sais pas comment inverser nos âmes. Si tu pouvais éviter d'en parler…

Un sourire aux lèvres, le Heart finit par hocher la tête, bien qu'amusé, avant de reprendre un visage sombre.

\- Elsa est amoureuse de Shachi.

* * *

\- Tu dois m'aider !, s'exclama la blonde à celui qu'elle croyait sa sœur.

Law lui demanda la raison de sa préoccupation, bien que perturbé par son corps de femme. A sa plus grande stupeur, sa jeune sœur lui avoua son nouveau coup de cœur.

\- Dis-le-lui de ma part, s'te plaît !

\- Pas question !, s'exclama celui-ci.

\- S'il te plaiiiit ! Tu m'en veux encore pour Jin ?!

Il la fusilla du regard. Elsa resta interloquée quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire.

\- Ça ne te va tellement pas cette tête, rit-elle, en essuyant quelques larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux. On dirait que tu imites Law !

Une veine apparut sur son front.

\- Va plutôt réviser.

\- Ça serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça, bougonna-t-elle. Compte pas sur moi pour t'aider la prochaine fois.

* * *

Madina entra dans le dortoir des filles, encore dérangée par son gain de centimètre. Au même moment, Elsa troqua leurs places, une mine boudeuse au visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?, demanda la première, curieuse.

\- Secret de filles !, répliqua le chirurgien, en l'imitant.

Elle soupira, un discret sourire amusé fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

\- Dépêche-toi de rendre nos corps, lui ordonna Law.

\- Pour me faire ensuite torturer ? Non merci. Il me plait votre corps –malgré les nombreux tatouages.

\- Ravi qu'il te plaise, ironisa celui avec le corps de femme, avant de tirer sur le col. C'est vrai que le tien a une jolie vue.

Une veine apparut sur son front tandis qu'elle s'empourprait.

\- Ne vous gênez surtout pas, grinça-t-elle, irritée.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois, en ôtant son pull.

Madina rougit immédiatement.

\- T'as vraiment aucune pudeur !, s'exclama-t-elle, honteuse. Rhabille-moi !

\- Pas mal du tout, fit-il remarquer sans aucune gêne.

Au même moment, Shachi débarqua dans la chambre sans toquer, comme à son habitude.

\- Madina, je dois te par-

Un flot de sang se déversa de son nez lorsqu'il vit la Heart en soutien-gorge.

\- DÉGAGE !, hurla-t-elle, dans le corps de son Capitaine, pendant qu'il obéissait, terrorisé, mais comblé. ET TOI, RHABILLE-TOI !

\- Oh… Mais j'aime bien cette vue.

\- T'as le droit de me menacer, me torturer, me pousser au suicide, MAIS PAS A UN STRIPTEASE ! Je tiens quand même à mon honneur !

Il éclata de rire avant de se décider à remettre le pull en laine puis de partir. L'ancien noiraud se dirigea nonchalamment vers la cuisine, les mains dans les poches. Il croisa Shachi dans le couloir, l'air apeuré, qui semblait redouter quelque chose.

\- Ah, Madina…, murmura-t-il, les joues rouges, appréhendant sa réaction.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Law dans le corps de la brune, ignorant sa gêne.

\- Je sais pas. Je discutais avec Elsa puis soudainement elle m'a avouée qu'elle m'aimait.

Le grand frère tiqua, agacé. L'homme aux lunettes se leva et le secoua les épaules.

\- Je peux pas faire ça à Penguin !, s'exclama-t-il, paniqué. Aide-moi !

Les joues du Capitaine devinrent soudainement rouges. « _Qu'est-ce qui me prend, putain ?! »_ C'était la première fois qu'il ne contrôlait pas son masque de glace. Peut-être que ce corps de femme le rendait plus sensible.

\- Tu vas bien ?, demanda le Heart, inquiet de son brusque changement d'attitude.

\- Très bien, s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

\- T'es sûre ?, quémanda-t-il, en posant une main sur son front. T'es brûlante.

Sans prévenir, la jeune femme d'apparence attrapa sa combinaison pour le plaquer contre le mur. Elle plaça sa main sur son cou pour approfondir le baiser, inconscient de son comportement. Shachi l'enlaça la taille puis glissa furtivement ses doigts sous son chandail. Des sensations inconnues emparèrent son ventre. Madina devait être encore vierge, pensa Law. Son corps n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'émotions, d'où ce désir presqu'irréel.

Soudainement, un bras puissant les sépara. Les yeux orageux du Capitaine des Heart les fusillèrent du regard. Madina emmena Law dans le dortoir des femmes qu'elle jeta à terre sans ménagement.

\- T'es le pire de tous, cracha-t-elle. Que tu t'envoies en l'air, j'en ai sincèrement rien à foutre. Mais de quel droit tu utilises MON corps ?!

\- Excuse-moi…

\- Nan mais je… ! Attends, t'as dit quoi là ?, se reprit-elle calmement.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris…

Madina reste interloquée plusieurs secondes, peu habituée de ce genre de confession de la part de son tortionnaire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?, demanda-t-elle, en le vouvoyant de nouveau.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. J'ai juste eu envie de l'embrasser.

\- Vous aimez Shachi, Elsa aussi… C'est pas un peu bizarre comme coïncidence ?

\- … Un philtre d'amour ?!, devina Law, stupéfait.

Après un regard commun, ils s'élancèrent à la recherche de Shachi qu'ils finirent par trouver dans sa cabine.

\- Tu as utilisé un philtre d'amour ?!, s'écrièrent-ils en même temps, en défonçant la porte.

\- Capitaine ?! Madina ?!

Sans attendre son accord, les deux Heart se mirent à fouiller dans toute la salle jusqu'à trouver un flacon rose de parfum au nom de '_Ensorcelées'_.

\- C'est à Penguin, avoua Shachi.

\- Tu en as utilisé ?

\- Oui, ce matin. Pourquoi ça ?

\- Jette-le, ordonna Law à Madina.

Celle-ci obéit et vida le produit magique dans le lavabo avant de mettre le flacon dans la poubelle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Madina ?!, s'écria Shachi, complètement perdu.

\- Je suis Law, corrigea celui-ci, sur les nerfs.

\- Quoi… ?

Il lui expliqua globalement la situation tandis que le visage du noiraud se décomposait.

\- Ça veut dire que j'ai embrassé le Capitaine… ?, murmura-t-il, d'une voix blanche.

\- Je n'étais pas au courant de votre attirance pour les hommes, rit la jeune femme, amusée.

\- La ferme, ordonna Law, agacé.

\- Je plaisantais…, bougonna Madina en croisant les bras.

\- Va te prendre une douche !, s'exclama le Capitaine au mécanicien.

* * *

Après un énième essai, la brune parvint à créer une room digne de ce nom. Elle bougea les doigts de la mort et regagna enfin son corps.

\- Tu m'as manqué !, s'exclama-t-elle, en se prenant les bras.

\- Ta réjouissance va être de courte durée, la stoppa le noiraud, les sourcils froncés. Tu n'as tout de même pas oublié ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ?

\- Je suis loin d'avoir oublié, ne vous inquiétez pas, susurra Madina en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant passer une main sous son chandail. Pas que ça le dérangeait, au contraire, mais il savait que la jeune femme détestait la proximité. Une soudaine envie impure le traversa lorsqu'il sentit une main se balader sur son torse, mais brusquement il se stoppa. Elle venait d'atteindre son _cœur_.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Vous allez bien, Capitaine ? Il vous manque quelque chose ?, murmura-t-elle, avec un sourire charmeur, avant de se dégager de lui. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que je prendrais le risque de me faire torturer à nouveau ?

\- Qu'en as-tu fait ?!, grogna-t-il tel un loup se sentant menacé.

\- Très bonne question que je vais éviter de répondre, répliqua la brune, amusée.

\- Je t'interdis de partir !, cracha-t-il en la plaquant contre le mur.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?! Tu es piégé maintenant. Nos cœurs ne sont plus dans nos corps. Tu viens de perdre ton seul atout. Mais rassure-toi, commença-t-elle, en se dégageant. Je ne compte pas te torturer si c'est ce que tu redoutes. A partir de maintenant, je t'interdis de me toucher.

L'air déterminé, elle quitta la salle, laissant un homme troublé la maudire, conscient d'avoir été pris au piège par son propre jeu.

* * *

Plusieurs sonneries retentirent. Lamy alla décrocher l'escargophone et plaça le combiné à son oreille.

\- Allô ?

**\- Ici la voix. Elsa, je vais te confier une mission.**

\- Seriously guy… ?

**\- D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête.**

Elle manqua de s'étrangler en reconnaissant la véritable voix : celle qui l'avait hantée pendant de longues années. Sans perdre une seule seconde, elle traversa le couloir et croisa l'ours blanc qui lui indiqua où étaient les deux Heart. Suivi de l'animal, la blonde courut en direction de la salle d'entrainement où les deux membres de sa famille jouaient à un jeu dangereux. Avant que Madina ne quitte la salle, elle rattrapa sa main pour l'emmener près de Law.

\- Écoutez ça !, s'exclama-t-elle, paniquée.

L'escargophone étira un sourire mauvais.

**\- Vous êtes tous là, je suppose ?**

\- Que nous veux-tu encore ?, demanda le brune, l'air méfiant.

**\- Je vous propose un petit jeu.**

\- Non merci, répondit-elles en chœur.

**\- Allons, qui a dit que je vous laisse le choix ?**

Un claquement de doigts se fit entendre et trois petits carrés blancs tombèrent du ciel.

\- Des dés ?!, s'exclama Madina, interloquée.

**\- Ils vous montreront le chemin.**

Ils se regardèrent, hésitants, mais finirent par prendre un dé chacun.

**\- Plusieurs personnes ont été envoyées dans l'univers des contes de fées. Je compte sur vous pour les récupérer**, murmura-t-il en souriant malicieusement.** Sans quoi, vous ne pourrez jamais revenir.**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire que j'accepterai ce jeu stupide ?, demanda Law, les sourcils froncés.

Derrière le combiné, un nouveau claquement de doigt retentit. Un amas de poussière apparut, recouvrant la vue des pirates présents. Lorsque le brouillard se dissipa, un collier ressemblant à ceux des esclaves entourait le cou de l'ours blanc qui couina de peur.

\- BEPO !, paniqua la petite blonde.

Le visage du noiraud se décomposa et ses phalanges en devinrent blanches. Il fit apparaître une bulle bleue pour découper le métal mortel mais le sabre passa à travers, faisant grogner le pirate qui dût se résoudre à accepter.

**\- Chaque numéro du dé vous enverra dans un lieu différent. Vous n'avez plus qu'à jouer.**

Sans hésiter une seule seconde, le chirurgien jeta le sien. Sa jeune sœur le suivit, déterminée à sauver son nounours adoré. Madina lâcha fatalement le dernier dé, une appréhension au fond de son cœur.

Law : 1

Elsa : 1

Madina : 1

* * *

**Je tiens à préciser que la partie entre Shachi et Law (dans le corps de Madina) m'a été inspirée de **_**'Enceinte ?'**_** d'Elayan. Allez le voir, c'est un putain d'OS ! :)**

**La partie 'Fairy Tail' reprend ! Je vous rassure, il n'y aura que six parties (au lieu des vingt pourries d'avant…). J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :)**


	19. Pomme empoisonnée

**Hey ! Désolée pour cette longue absence : les cours, les cours, maladie et les cours :3 Je viens de terminer ce chapitre il y a tout juste cinq minutes, mais je ne veux plus vous faire attendre alors le voilà ! **

**MERCI ÉNORMÉMENT POUR LES CENT REVIEWS ! C'EST JUSTE INCROYABLE ! :')**

**J'écris en ce moment un bonus (pas très inspirée mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour qu'il vous plaise ^^)**

**Voilà ! C'est tout, je crois... ?**

**Merci encore !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_A cause d'une nouvelle dispute, Law échange par accident son corps avec celui de Madina. Celle-ci est bien décidée à se venger. Mais Shachi qui avait utilisé sans le faire exprès un philtre d'amour, fait tomber Law et Elsa sous son charme. Après le lapsus terminé, Madina finit par rendre leur corps. Mais au grand désarroi du chirurgien, Madina n'ayant pas l'intention de se laisser faire, cache leur cœur à tous les deux pour lui retirer tout moyen de pression..._

* * *

**Chapitre 19 :**** Pomme empoisonnée**

\- Enfin réveillé ?

Il ouvrit les yeux en sursaut en entendant la voix inconnue.

\- Où suis-je ?, demanda le blanc de sa voix grave.

\- Dans ma demeure, Chasseur Blanc, répondit une voix féminine.

Il se releva pour détailler la propriétaire de cette voix et ses yeux croisèrent des yeux perçants d'un noir profond. Une femme à la tenue violacée et au maquillage sombre se tenait devant lui. Elle portait une longue robe ainsi qu'une cape noire. Ses longs cheveux noirs corbeau étaient cachés par une couronne dorée. La brune avait des traits fins et une bouche maquillée par un rouge à lèvre dont la couleur était proche de celle du liquide vital.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?, grogna Smoker, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ignorant. Ne reconnais-tu donc pas ta reine ?! Si je t'ai fait venir, c'est pour que tu accomplisses un travail.

\- Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ?!

\- Tu seras récompensé d'or si tu réussis. Par contre, si tu échoues, tu seras jeté aux crocodiles ! *****

Le Marine était complètement perdu. Où étaient donc ses subordonnés ? Et comment est-il venu ici ? Il décida de se prêter au jeu pour avoir la réponse à ses questions.

\- Et quel est donc ce fameux travail ?

Le grand miroir ovale fit disparaitre le reflet de la Reine pour montrer une femme aux cheveux bruns armée d'un sabre. Le chasseur blanc s'étrangla en la reconnaissant.

\- Tashigi ?!

\- Tue-la.

\- QUOI ?! Pas question !

\- Tu oses me désobéir, sale créature inférieure ?!

Elle claqua des doigts et une poudre dorée apparut. La poussière se colla à la peau du blanc dont les yeux devinrent vides et qui semblait attendre des ordres. La reine esquissa un sourire mauvais.

\- Tu iras dans la forêt et tu lui arracheras le cœur. Bientôt Blanche-Neige ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir…

Il hocha la tête mécaniquement avant de sortir du palais, sa jitte de granit marin à la main. Inconscient de ses actes, il traversa la forêt tel un automate jusqu'à croiser un trio composé d'un homme et de deux femmes.

* * *

\- Vous pensez qu'on est où ?, demanda la blonde, déjà blasée de tout cela.

\- Bah avec tous les contes, on a l'embarras du choix…, répondit sa sœur. Blanche Neige, Cendrillon, la Belle et la bête…

\- Où est Blanche Neige ?, l'interrogea le Marine qui avait entendu la conversation, le visage fermé.

Elles n'eurent même pas le temps de lui demander son identité que la jitte menaçait la brune. Law dégaina son nodachi, l'air mécontent.

\- Que fais-tu là, Chasseur Blanc-_ya_ ?!

\- Où est Blanche Neige ?!, répéta ce dernier, comme dénué d'âme.

Le chirurgien arqua un sourcil, interloqué par son changement.

\- Je sais où elle est !, s'exclama soudainement Elsa. Suivez-moi !

Le blanc fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête et la suivit.

\- C'est Smoker le Marine ?!, vérifia la blonde en chuchotant.

Son frère hocha la tête puis demanda son plan à quoi elle haussa les épaules.

\- Improvisation, avoua-t-elle, gênée. On doit déjà le forcer à nous suivre.

Ils traversèrent la forêt où un courant d'eau se faisait entendre. Madina l'interpella puis montra du doigt de l'herbe verte, qui se trouvait être en fait un humain. Elle secoua Zoro pour le réveiller mais vainement.

\- Vous pensez qu'il est mort ?, demanda la blonde innocemment.

\- P't-être, répondit la brune. Saké ?

\- Hein ?

\- Oh ! Il s'est réveillé ! Saké-san ?!

\- Saké-san ?!, répéta la brune, incrédule. Tu sais que c'est Roronoa Zoro ?

\- Ah bon ? Ça veut dire que Blanche Neige, c'est Tashigi !, en déduisit-elle. Et lui, c'est son prince charmant.

En entendant le surnom de la belle, Smoker fronça les sourcils. Il empoigna sa jitte et s'apprêta à attaquer les filles jusqu'à qu'un sabre ne le stoppe. Le borgne esquissa un sourire en voyant un nouvel adversaire.

\- _Elle_ doit mourir, dit-il mécaniquement. Pour ma Reine.

Madina remercia doucement le vert avant de claquer plusieurs fois les doigts devant le visage du Marine.

\- Il semble hypnotisé.

\- C'est quoi cette poudre sur son visage ?, demanda Elsa.

\- Peut-être qu'une bonne douche suffira.

L'étudiante, un dangereux sourire aux lèvres, s'approcha du blanc qu'elle poussa brusquement dans la rivière non loin de là. Celui-ci coula, puisqu'il était maudit par les mers. La brune lâcha un juron, se rappelant de son fruit et se tourna vers les autres, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ?, demanda le chirurgien, en la dévisageant d'un œil mauvais.

\- Euh… Zoro ? Tu peux aller le chercher, s'il te plaît ?

\- Pourquoi je ferai ça ?!, rouspéta-t-il.

\- Ben ils ont des fruits du démon, dit-elle en montrant les deux Trafalgar. Et moi, j'ai pas assez de force pour le repêcher. Et on a besoin de lui pour partir.

Il grogna mais finit par s'y résigner et plongea dans l'eau verdâtre avant de remonter avec l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Celui-ci cracha de l'eau et dévisagea toutes les personnes présentes. Agressif, il s'apprêta à attaquer le petit groupe mais Law plaça son nodachi sous son cou.

\- Que veux-tu, Pirate ?!

\- Dans notre intérêt commun, tu ferais mieux de nous suivre Chasseur Blanc-_ya_.

* * *

Un bris de verre résonna dans le grand salon aux allures sombres. La femme à la longue robe noire poussa un cri de rage en faisant les cent pas, tout en prenant garde de ne pas marcher sur les morceaux du miroir brisé. Son interlocuteur éclata de rire en voyant sa mine agacée.

\- Ça t'amuse ?!, grogna la brune, plus communément connue sous le nom de la Méchante Reine.

**\- Chacun fait ses affaires comme il le peut.**

\- Tss… Ces inconnus ont gâché les miennes.

**\- Oh… De toute manière, tu avais quand même l'intention de te débarrasser de Blanche Neige, n'est-ce pas ?!**

\- Si tu n'avais pas envoyé une femme _à priori_ plus belle que moi, murmura-t-elle en crachant avec horreur les derniers mots. Je n'aurais pas eu à me salir les mains !

**\- Ça n'aurait été pas été aussi amusant…**

\- Tu m'agaces !, s'exclama la brune hargneusement. Je vais m'occuper de cette petite garce maintenant !

**\- Fais comme tu veux**, sourit le magicien avant de couper l'appel.

La Reine grogna de rage en lâchant un juron, contrariée de la venue de ces étrangers puis descendit au sous-sol de son château et s'approcha d'une bibliothèque poussiéreuse. Elle saisit un vieux livre jauni par le temps et feuilleta rapidement plusieurs pages jusqu'à tomber sur celle recherchée. Elle esquissa un sourire mauvais puis attrapa de son panier deux pommes juteuses dont l'une qu'elle croqua à pleines dents.

* * *

\- Si tu veux loger ici, tu devras nettoyer la maison et nous préparer à manger !, ordonna un homme beaucoup plus petit que la moyenne.

\- Quoi ?!, s'indigna la jeune Marine.

\- Dépêche-toi, femme !

\- Pardon ?! De quel droit vous vous croyez supérieur uniquement parce vous êtes des hommes ?!

\- Si tu veux retrouver ton épée, tu devras nous obéir !, s'exclama l'un des sept nains en lui tendant des ustensiles de nettoyage.

\- C'est vrai que la maison a besoin d'un coup de balai…, commenta un deuxième.

Tashigi les lui arracha des mains en lâchant un juron. Ces sales petits… ! Heureusement que son travail consistait à protéger les civils, sinon elle n'aurait donné pas cher de leur peau. Elle retroussa ses manches, l'air déterminé. Plus vite elle commençait, plus rapidement elle retrouverait son précieux Shigure.

* * *

\- TASHIGI !, s'écria le blanc, faisant tomber son cigare sur le coup de la surprise.

La blonde et le vert écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant les sept petits hommes entourant le cercueil de verre de le présumée défunte.

\- Des nains !, s'exclama la première.

\- Tu vois pas plus important ?!, grogna le sabreur, l'air inquiet.

\- T'es triste pour elle, Saké-san ?

\- Hein ?! Non ! Enfin si ! Enfin non !, se reprit-il à nouveau, déconcerté par sa question.

Alors que son supérieur dégainait sa jitte de granite marin, fou de rage, Madina se posa tranquillement au sol en soupirant.

\- Elle n'est pas morte.

\- Quoi ?!, s'exclamèrent tous les hommes présents, excepté son Capitaine qui était de marbre.

\- Elle a juste mangé une pomme empoisonnée, continua Elsa.

\- Bah oui, _juste_… En même temps, quelle idée d'accepter de la nourriture d'une inconnue, commenta la Heart.

\- Bon Saké-san, embrasse-la.

\- Quoi ?! T'es complètement timbrée !

\- Sinon, elle est morte.

Une goutte de sueur coula sur son front. Devant le regard noir de Smoker qui disait « Fais _trèèèès_ attention à ce que tu fais », il s'avança avec prudence vers la jeune femme entourée de fleurs et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, ses joues qui chauffaient. Aucune réaction n'eut lieu du côté de la brune. Les deux sœurs froncèrent les sourcils, interpellées. Le vert recommença une nouvelle fois, sans succès.

\- Ça ne fonctionne pas…, murmura Madina, pâle. Elle est vraiment morte…

Le visage de Smoker se décomposa. Il laissa son poing s'abattre sur le cercueil en verre, le fissurant un peu.

\- C'est pas possible ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS TASHIGI ?!, hurla le blanc.

\- … J'ai peut-être une idée, murmura la sœur du chirurgien après un moment d'hésitation. Mais pour cela, j'ai besoin de toi, Law.

Ce dernier arqua un sourcil en lui faisant signe de continuer.

\- Dissèque-la.

\- C'est vraiment le moment de plaisanter ?!, s'emporta Madina.

\- Je suis sérieuse ! En l'opérant, Law parviendra sûrement à extraire le poison puisque c'est de la magie ! Et puis, de toute manière, on n'a pas le choix ! Pour Bepo !

Le Capitaine des Heart claqua la langue de frustration en se remémorant du Mink. Il ordonna aux nains de l'emporter dans la maison, ce qu'ils ne purent qu'exécuter devant le regard foudroyant du pirate.

\- Pas si vite, Trafalgar ! Pourquoi te ferai-je confiance ?!

Le brun esquissa un sourire malicieux, attisant la haine du blanc.

\- Elle est déjà morte, vous voulez quoi de plus ?, demanda Madina, d'apparence nonchalante.

Smoker claqua la langue puis baissa sa jitte, bouillonnant de rage de son incapacité de protéger ses subalternes. Law ferma la porte derrière lui puis enfila ses gants et se saisit d'un scalpel, un sourire peu rassurant aux lèvres.

(…)

La blonde aux deux nattes soupira d'ennui en voyant son Saké-san et sa sœur en train de somnoler, la seconde étant victime d'une nouvelle crise de narcolepsie, et se tourna vers le blanc qui grognait de rage.

\- Vous allez casser votre bâton en le serrant comme ça.

\- Que veux-tu, pirate ?!

\- Bah rien. Pas la peine de m'agresser comme ça, bougonna-t-elle avec une mine boudeuse avant de soupirer. J'ai faim…

Le Marine arqua un sourcil, perplexe de voir une fille à l'allure si immature dans l'équipage des Heart. Connaissant le caractère du Capitaine, il se demanda de quelle manière elle était entrée dans cet équipage. Ses interrogations furent de courte durée puisque une femme aux rides très accentuées vint vers eux.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, murmura-t-elle, d'une voix chevrotante, en tendant son panier. Excusez mon indiscrétion mais je vous ai entendue parler. Mangez l'une de mes belles _pommes_.

Elsa arqua un sourcil avant de balancer le panier de fruit par terre, faisant sursauter la vieille femme.

\- A quoi joues-tu ?!, grogna le Marine en pointant sa jitte devant elle.

\- C'est cette femme qui a empoisonné votre subalterne, commenta Lamy.

\- Vous n'allez pas la croire ?!, se défendit la femme aux cheveux gris. Elle est complètement folle !

En un seul coup, elle parvint à la mettre KO. Le Marine, surpris de la rapidité de la pirate, la plaqua contre le mur, annihilant ses pouvoirs à cause du granite marin qui bloquait son cou. L'étudiante lâcha son pic de glace ensanglantée et tenta de se débattre malgré cette force supérieure à elle.

\- Baisse tout de suite ton arme, ordonna Madina, l'air sévère.

\- Tu vas seulement toucher ton amie avec ton pistolet, ricana le blanc.

La main de Madina fléchit légèrement, peu sûre d'elle. A son plus grand bonheur, un marimo, mécontent d'avoir été dérangé de son sommeil, vint s'interposer entre les deux camps opposés.

\- Ça serait triste qu'_elle_ te retrouve mort à son réveil, non ?, murmura le sabreur avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

(…)

Tashigi s'excusa platement devant son supérieur qui s'exaspérait de son incompétence. La brune serra de toutes ses forces son sabre, la tête baissée et retenant ses larmes de honte. Smoker finit par soupirer et se retira, un sourire discret aux lèvres. Il ne lui avouerait jamais mais il ne se serait jamais pardonné si le chirurgien n'avait pas pu soigner la gamine pour qui il s'était pris d'affection.

A son contraire, la Colonel se maudissait de s'être faite sauvée par un pirate. Elle exécrait sa naïveté et sa faiblesse. Elle dût se concentrer de toues ses forces pour ravaler ses larmes.

\- Vous allez bien ?, demanda la voix inquiète de Madina.

\- Hein ?!, s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. Ah, oui…

\- Vous êtes étonnée qu'une pirate vous demande ça ?, sourit la brune.

Elle releva ses lunettes et reprit une voix formelle.

\- C'est inhabituel.

Madina lâcha un rire amusé.

\- Alors ne me considérez pas comme telle ! Je n'ai ni les capacités, ni la mentalité et encore moins les ambitions !

Elle prit une inspiration et avoua d'une voix convaincue :

\- C'est juste temporaire…

(…)

\- Vous êtes prêts ?, demanda Lamy.

Les trois anciens personnages de conte froncèrent les sourcils, peu convaincus de cette histoire mais se décidèrent à les suivre, n'ayant pas d'autre option en main. Elsa jeta son dé en première, d'humeur joueuse. Les deux autres la suivirent juste après. La brune pria pour tomber avec sa sœur, mais loin du chirurgien. A son plus grand regret, les résultats furent annoncés contre elle.

Elsa : 2

Law : 3

Madina : 3

* * *

*** Tiré d'**_**Astérix et Cléopâtre**_** ^_^' #RéférenceDeMerde**


	20. Namidrillon

**Merci beaucoup pour vos gentilles reviews ! ça fait super plaisir de voir de nouvelles têtes !**

**Le chapitre est inspiré de la couverture de chapitre 671 x)**

**Victory7835 : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! ^^ Pour Madina et Law, tu découvriras dans le prochain chapitre XP Et qui sait Law peut changer... Mais pas tout de suite ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira quand même !**

* * *

_Envoyés dans le monde des contes par l'homme du téléphone, Madina, Elsa et Law doivent traverser plusieurs épreuves pour revenir au sous-marin et libérer Bepo. Le premier conte est celui de Blanche Neige. Là-bas, ils rencontrent Smoker, Zoro et Tashigi qui ont été remplacés par les personnages en question. Heureusement tout finit bien et ils parviennent à s'en sortir sains et saufs. Mais les dés ne jouent pas en leur faveur et Elsa, qui joue la deuxième épreuve, est séparée de sa famille..._

* * *

**Chapitre 20 :**** Namidrillon**

\- Pas question !, s'exclama la rousse, sur les nerfs.

\- Quoi ?! Mais comment oses-tu nous désobéir, Cendrillon ?!, s'écrièrent les deux jeunes femmes à ses côtés.

\- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Cendrillon, articula Nami en tentant de garder son calme.

\- Qu'importe ! Tu dois-

Une veine apparut sur le front de la navigatrice. Elle sortit sa baguette climatique et foudroya d'un clin d'œil les deux sœurs. Elle sortit discrètement de la chambre, en faisant attention de ne pas se faire prendre par sa supposée belle-mère qui était occupée à lire au salon. Nami décida à sortir par la porte du fond qui menait à l'arrière-cour. Elle frissonna en sentant l'air froid de nuit sur sa peau et remarqua une grande femme aux cheveux noirs corbeau qui bouquinait tranquillement, adossée à une calèche. A ses côtés, un petit animal suivait la lecture par-dessus son épaule.

\- Robin ! Chopper !

\- Nami !, s'exclama la boule de fourrure brune en sautant dans ses bras.

\- Que faites-vous là ?

\- Il semblerait que nous ayons été emmenés ici après s'être évanouis.

\- Qui a fait ça ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée mais ce livre semble être la clé du mystère, dit l'archéologue en montrant le bouquin qu'elle avait dans la main.

\- Comment ça ? De quoi ça parle ?

Robin lui raconta l'histoire de l'une des princesses les plus connues du monde par les enfants, pendant que les yeux de la rousse se changeaient en berries.

\- Un bal, hein ?

Elle esquissa un sourire empli de sous-entendus.

* * *

\- Je suis toute seeeeeule !, sanglota pour la énième fois la petite sœur du chirurgien de la mort.

\- Arrête un peu de brailler autant !, grogna l'homme aux cheveux verts.

\- T'es cruel Saké-san !

\- Tch…

Zoro s'assit au sol pour roupiller une nouvelle fois alors que la blonde se lamentait sur son sort. Les deux marines, excédés, tentaient de garder leur calme tant bien que mal.

\- Ça sent les gâteaux !, fit remarquer Elsa avec une soudaine euphorie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?!

\- Mais si, j'te jure Saké-san !, s'exclama-t-elle en prenant sa main pour aller en direction de l'odeur en question.

Les deux marines les suivirent, résignés. La blonde finit sa course devant un immense château blanc à l'architecture gothique où la musique résonnait jusqu'à l'extérieur. Une énorme horloge décorée de magnifiques arabesques en or indiquait minuit. Elsa dévala les escaliers à toute allure, bousculant une jeune femme au passage et pénétra le grand salon, à la recherche d'un buffet.

\- Au voleur !

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers le blond paniqué, qui fouillait avec hargne ses différentes poches.

\- Oï Sabo !, s'exclama le sabreur.

\- Sabo ?!, répéta la blonde, incrédule. Hm…

Elle croisa ses bras et fronça les sourcils, concentrée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous… ?

\- Ah ! Je sais !, s'écria-t-elle en tapant des mains. Tu seras Ken-chan, parce que tu ressembles trop à une poupée !

\- Hein… ? C'est ta petite-amie ?, demanda le frère du Mugiwara.

\- Hein ?! Non !, s'exclama le vert en rougissant.

\- Oh, tu rougis Saké-san ? J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas insensible à mon charme !

\- …

\- …

\- Bref. J'ai faim moi ! J'veux une glace !, se plaignit-elle.

\- T'es faite de neige, pourquoi tu ne fais pas apparaitre une glace ?, demanda Zoro.

\- Si tu es en feu, tu peux faire un briquet ? Non ! Bah là c'est pareil.

\- Ben si, je peux en faire, s'écria le nouvel utilisateur du Mera Mera no Mi.

Une boule de flammes apparut dans sa main qu'il changea en l'objet demandé. L'étudiante en médecine le dévisagea, l'air blasé, puis fit apparaître un peu de neige dans sa main qu'elle mit dans le col du révolutionnaire.

\- J'aime pas qu'on me contredise…

\- Ah ! C'est froid ! Ah non, je sens rien !

\- J'espère que tous les révolutionnaires ne sont pas comme toi…

\- Eh ! Venant d'une gamine, ça me fait mal.

\- Tu sais au moins qu'elle est plus grande que toi la gamine ?!

\- Sérieux ?! T'as quel âge ?!

\- Vingt-trois ans.

\- Ah ouais… En fait t'es vieille !

\- Mais elle t'emmerde la vieille !

\- Hey ! 'Faut décompresser la gamine des neiges.

Une veine d'agacement apparut sur le front de cette dernière qui souffla un coup avant de gonfler ses joues tel un enfant.

\- Méchant.

Il éclata de rire avant de pincer ses joues rondelettes.

\- 'Âche-moi, tenta-t-elle d'articuler.

Sabo esquissa d'un sourire amusé sans même faire attention à son ordre.

\- Tu 'oulais pas 'etrouver le 'oleur ?

\- Ah merde, mon portefeuille !, s'exclama-t-il soudainement en la lâchant.

La blonde massa ses joues endolories, croisa ses bras, l'air boudeur, puis demanda :

\- Comment était le voleur ?

\- La voleuse, corrigea le révolutionnaire. Plutôt mignonne, avec de longs cheveux roux.

\- Tss… Quelle sorcière, marmonna Zoro.

* * *

\- Il est complètement fauché ce prince !, râla la voleuse en question.

Son amie émit un léger rire. Leur carrosse, anciennement tiré par Chopper, avait disparu lors du douzième coup de minuit. Ils décidèrent donc de rechercher leur équipage à pied en traversant la sombre forêt. La rousse retira sa seconde chaussure de vair pour arrêter de boiter puisqu'elle avait perdu la première en bousculant une personne dans les escaliers. Elle souleva la longue robe qu'elle avait trouvée dans le carrosse, pour éviter de la salir et reprit sa marche avec agacement.

Un vacarme vint briser le silence de la nuit. Les deux moins courageux des Mugiwara sursautèrent sur le coup et s'accrochèrent, apeurés, à l'archéologue qui gardait son calme légendaire. Cette dernière croisa les bras, prête au combat, et vit apparaître des dizaines d'hybrides armés d'arcs tendus qui ne demandaient qu'à être lâchés.

\- Des centaures !, s'exclama Nami.

\- C'est Law ?!, s'écria Chopper.

\- Non… Ils sont différents de ceux de Punk Hazard, commenta la brune.

\- Que faites-vous dans notre territoire, étrangères ?!

\- Nous cherchons notre équipage ! Les Mugiwara !

\- Attendez, chef !, s'exclama l'un des leurs. Il semblerait que le maître ait envoyé plusieurs pirates et qu'il ait donné l'ordre de ne pas les tuer.

\- Le maître ?, répéta Robin, intriguée.

\- C'est ce gars qui nous a envoyés ici ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Silence femme ! De quel droit tu t'adresses ainsi au chef ?!

\- Occupez-vous d'elles, ordonna calmement celui-ci.

\- Mais le maître-

\- Vous ai-je ordonnés de les tuer ?, demanda-t-il avec un regard glaçant.

\- Non…

Les hybrides se mirent en position d'attaque et les fusillèrent de flèches. Une main géante apparut devant les Mugiwara comme bouclier. Robin laissa un gémissement de douleur franchir ses lèvres au contact des pointes acérées. Pendant ce temps, Nami sortit sa baguette climatique alors que Chopper se métamorphosait en monstre. Des éclairs jaillirent dans le ciel. Le vacarme attira un homme au regard de serpent qui, d'un mouvement de main, stoppa tous les centaures présents devenus pâles à sa vue.

\- Vous vous rebellez ?

\- Tu n'es pas le maître, tu n'as pas d'ordres à nous donner, le contredit le chef de l'armée.

L'homme à la longue barbe bleue lança une corde qui s'enroula autour du cou de l'homme qui venait de parler. Il hurla de douleur et suffoqua. Ses hommes coururent vers lui pour le libérer, sans succès.

\- Relâchez-le ! Il va mourir !

\- Amenez-les d'abord dans ma demeure, ordonna Barbe Bleue en pointant les pirates.

Ces derniers ne se laissèrent pas faire et contre-attaquèrent. Plusieurs paires de bras vinrent étrangler les ennemis tandis que de la foudre les achevait.

\- Robin !

La brune cria de douleur en retirant la flèche ensanglantée de son épaule. Elle n'eut pas le temps de souffler qu'un cyborg l'assomma. Alors que ses deux amis courraient dans sa direction pour venir à son secours, un nuage de fumée s'empara du ciel. Les jambes des deux pirates se firent lourdes et ils s'endormirent inconsciemment.

* * *

\- Vous avez entendu ce cri ?

\- C'est la voix de Robin, devina le vert.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Dans l'obscurité provoquée par ses paupières, il parvenait à distinguer des dizaines, puis des centaines d'auras différentes. Elles étaient toutes plus ou moins puissantes selon l'intensité de lumière. A quelques kilomètres du palais, il sentit trois auras qui lui étaient connues et qui semblaient en position de faiblesse. Zoro ouvrit doucement les yeux, les sourcils froncés, puis s'en alla dans la direction recherchée, sans même prendre le temps d'attendre ses nouveaux compagnons.

\- Eh ! Attends-nous Saké-san ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?!

\- Robin, Nami et Chopper sont dans ce château !, s'exclama-t-il en pointant une immense demeure à peine visible.

\- D'accord… Mais pourquoi tu passes par là ?

\- Ils sont en danger ! Faut que j'y aille !

\- Mais il y a un raccourci juste là !

* * *

Nami se réveilla péniblement sur un lit de soie rouge. Après un froncement de sourcils, ses yeux sondèrent toute la chambre pour lui permettre de comprendre sa situation. En se levant, elle entendit des tintements de métal et remarqua ses poignets enclavées par de lourdes menottes.

\- Tu es enfin réveillée ?, demanda la voix rauque de son kidnappeur.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?, l'interrogea-t-elle, méfiante.

\- Ton futur époux. Préparez-la, ordonna l'homme aux cheveux bleus aux servantes à ses côtés.

Ces dernières hochèrent la tête et s'exécutèrent. La rousse se débattit telle une furie mais Barbe Bleue la gifla sans ménagement.

\- Tu as intérêt à te calmer pour devenir une bonne épouse.

\- Qui a dit que je voulais le devenir ?!, cracha-t-elle avec mépris. Où sont Robin et Chopper ?!

\- Tes amis sont dans les cachots. C'est de toi que tu devrais t'occuper, la cérémonie a lieu dans une heure.

La navigatrice tenta de prendre furtivement sa baguette climatique de sa jambe mais sa main tomba sur du vide.

\- Que-

\- C'est cela que tu cherches ?

Barbe Bleue étira un sourire et brisa l'arme aussi facilement qu'on pouvait déchirer une feuille. Nami serra les poings et s'apprêta à l'attaquer jusqu'à que les servantes ne l'arrêtent. Son _présumé_ futur mari éclata de rire à cette vue et quitta simplement la chambre. La navigatrice grinça de rage mais se laissa faire, attendant le meilleur moment pour s'enfuir. Les femmes en soubrette troquèrent sa tenue contre une longue robe de mariée. Elles attachèrent ses longs cheveux roux en un élégant chignon puis l'amenèrent à la grande salle où l'attendait l'homme à la barbe bleue. Nami prit place à ses côtés puis fit une mignonne moue.

\- Vous ne voulez pas me détacher ? Ce n'est pas très pratique pour embrasser…

Celui-ci éclata de rire.

\- Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?! Tu t'enfuiras au moment où ces menottes te seront retirées.

\- Et comment pourrais-je faire pour vous échapper ? Je n'ai même pas d'arme…

Le bleu marmonna quelques mots avant de se décider à libérer la jeune femme. Alors que les vœux de mariage allaient être prononcés, Nami frappa les bijoux de famille de son kidnappeur qui hurla de douleur et en profita pour lui subtiliser sa baguette climatique et une petite clé dorée.

\- Tu _es_ un imbécile, sourit-elle en tirant la langue avant de s'enfuir par la grande porte.

Elle assomma les personnes qui tentaient de l'arrêter avec les restes de sa baguette –Usopp lui la réparerait– puis s'enfuit vers le premier escalier qu'elle trouva. Elle tenta d'ouvrir une porte et remarqua qu'elle était verrouillée alors sortit la clé volée. Avec un peu de chance, ce serait la salle des trésors. Elle cria de peur en ouvrant la porte et mit ses mains devant son nez pour étouffer l'odeur nauséabonde. Des dizaines de cadavres décomposés de femmes s'y trouvaient. Sur leur visage se lisait la peur qu'elles avaient due éprouver juste avant de se faire achever. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Nami se dépêcha de quitter la salle jusqu'à cogner quelque chose et tomber au sol. Elle glapit en voyant Barbe Bleue la surplomber, tenant fermement un couteau dans la main.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû entrer dans cette salle…

Elle cria de peur et ferma les yeux en se cachant derrière ses bras. Du sang gicla sur sa peau. Elle retira doucement ses bras et vit le corps de l'homme aux cheveux bleus à terre.

\- Zoro !

\- Sale voleuse !, s'exclama le blond qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.

\- Tu le connais ?

\- C'est le frère de Luffy.

\- QUOI ?!

Alors qu'il lui expliquait rapidement leur histoire et qu'elle lui rendait son portefeuille entièrement vidé, une boule de poils sauta dans ses bras.

\- Chopper ! Robin !

\- Oooooh ! T'es trop kawaii !, s'exclama Elsa à l'animal avec des étoiles qui brillaient dans ses yeux.

\- Tu es la sœur de Law, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda la rousse.

\- Ouaip !

\- QUOIIII ?!

\- Elle a raison, Amiral ! J'ai l'avis de recherche !

\- Évidemment que j'ai raison, bougonna la blonde.

\- Vingt-trois millions pour cette gamine ?

Elsa se mordit la lèvre.

\- On sait très bien, vous et moi, à quoi est due l'importance de cette prime, murmura-t-elle avec mépris.

\- Whaaa ! T'es moins faible que je le croyais !, s'exclama Sabo en détaillant l'avis.

\- La ferme, ordonna Elsa avec une froideur digne de son frère. On ferait mieux de partir maintenant que tout le monde est là.

Le révolutionnaire resta interdit devant la réplique de la blonde, perplexe d'un changement de réaction si soudain. Il ne tenta pas de répliquer, de peur de se faire lyncher une nouvelle fois. La sœur du chirurgien sortit son dé de sa poche qu'elle lança avec lassitude.

Elsa : 4

* * *

**C'est la fin ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! En ce qui me concerne, ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu au départ mais je crois que le rendu n'est pas trop mal x)**

**Et oui, ce chapitre est très centré sur Nami mais on la voit pas assez sur le fandom x(**

**Les centaures sont inspirés de Harry Potter et l'ordre du phénix (faut que j'arrête de me doper à HP ces temps-ci…) :p**


	21. BONUS - Souvenirs enneigés

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette attente mais le chapitre est là ! (enfin le bonus des cent reviews ^^') MERCI BEAUCOUP ! **

**Victory7835 : Tkt pas ;) Je suis vraiment ravie que tu aies aimé ! J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite aussi et merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

**Pas besoin de résumé pour ce chapitre, je le mettrai dans le prochain de toute manière ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 :**** BONUS – Souvenirs enneigés**

\- Dis, commença Madina. Comment était Law avant ?

La blonde releva la tête de toute sa paperasse et se tourna vers sa sœur qui lisait un livre sur son lit, ses lunettes aux yeux.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah, il n'était pas pareil, non ?

\- Pas tant que ça, répondit Elsa, en plongeant à nouveau sa tête dans ses bouquins.

Un tapotement de pieds se fit entendre, agaçant l'étudiante qui était en pleine révision.

\- Arrête ça, grogna-t-elle.

\- Raconte-moi !, s'exclama Madina avec un grand sourire qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement.

\- Plus tard.

\- S'te plait ! S'te plait ! S'te plait ! S'te plait ! S'te plait ! S'te plait ! S'te plait ! S'te plait ! S'te plait ! S'te plait ! S'te plait ! S'te plait ! S'te plait ! S'te plait ! S'te plait !

\- Je suis vraiment comme ça ?!

\- Oui !

La sœur du chirurgien soupira.

\- Si je te raconte, tu me laisseras travailler ?

\- D'accord !

\- Il était chiant ! Point final.

\- T'es pas marrante, bougonna-t-elle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte, sérieusement ?

\- Bah je sais pas… Il était comment avec toi ? Grand frère modèle ?

\- Tu te rends compte qu'on parle de Law là ?!

\- Mouais… Plus de détails ?

Elle soupira mais se résigna. Elle chercha quelques secondes dans ses pensées avant de murmurer :

\- Il était… différent, mais pas plus gentil !

_« Il neige, grand frère ! »_

Lamy esquissa un sourire nostalgique.

* * *

\- Il neige !, s'écria la fillette alors que des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux. Viens jouer avec moi dehors !

\- Je suis occupé, Lamy.

\- Mais tu travailles tout le temps !, bouda la blondinette.

\- C'est normal si je veux devenir médecin.

\- Mais tu peux te reposer quelques minutes !

\- Pas maintenant Lamy !, grogna le brun.

L'enfant versa quelques larmes crocodile pour attendrir son aîné ce qui échoua pitoyablement. Vexée d'être ignorée de la sorte, elle enfila sa veste et ses chaussures puis sortit de la grande maison. Elle se laissa tomber sur la neige poudreuse et fit l'étoile. Un miaulement parvint à ses oreilles. La blonde se releva et enleva sa neige accrochée à ses couettes puis se dirigea vers le miaulement en question. Ses jambes la conduisirent devant un arbre où un oisillon peinait à voler.

\- Méchant chat !

L'animal poussa un feulement puis partit en direction des rues enneigées. L'enfant de sept ans grimpa avec difficulté sur le grand arbre et recueillit l'oiseau. Elle descendit tant bien que mal et courut chez elle en prenant au passage une grosse poignée de neige qu'elle mit dans sa poche. Elle dévala les escaliers en direction de sa chambre et secoua la tête pour faire tomber les derniers flocons collés à ses vêtements. Elle ouvrit une petite cage dorée et plaça l'oiseau dedans.

\- Tu seras en sécurité cet hiver ! Il y aura même Robert pour te tenir compagnie !, s'exclama-t-elle en pointant le crapaud vert qui croassait dans une autre cage.

* * *

\- Attends, je t'arrête. Tu avais un crapaud pour animal de compagnie ?!

\- Bah ouais pourquoi ?

Au même moment, Penguin toqua à la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, les filles ?

\- Elle… avait un crapaud pour animal de compagnie, balbutia Madina, encore sous le choc.

\- Je lui raconte les différentes tortures que m'a faites subir Law !

\- J'peux venir ?

\- Si tu veux.

Le brun prit place aux côtés de Madina sur le lit.

* * *

\- Laaaaaaw !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Lamy ?!

\- Je viens de trouver un oiseau blessé ! Comme Maman et Papa ne sont pas là, tu pourrais le soigner, s'il te plaît ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas le temps.

\- Sale sans cœur ! Tu le laisserais mourir ?!

\- Ça ne serait pas une grande perte.

Des larmes vinrent humidifier les yeux bleus-verts de la petite.

\- Méchant !, s'exclama-t-elle en lui lançant la neige presque fondue cachée dans sa poche.

Les yeux orageux devinrent soudainement une véritable tempête. La blonde déglutit et fit quelques pas en arrière avant de se mettre à courir. Derrière elle, un Law furieux sprintait à toute allure. Elle dévala les escaliers et sortit dehors. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la neige mais elle continuait à fuir son frère qui dégageait une aura terrifiante. Sans réfléchir, elle sauta dans le lac gelé qui tint coup quelques secondes jusqu'à qu'un craquement sourd ne vienne accompagner les cris de l'enfant.

\- LAMY !

* * *

\- C'est si triste !, sanglota Penguin essuyant des larmes crocodile avec sa manche.

\- Je sais !, imita Elsa, en reniflant misérablement.

\- Non, pas trop, contredit Madina, l'air blasé.

Alors qu'ils allaient protester face à la froideur de la brune, la porte métallique s'ouvrit.

\- Oh Penguin, tu es là !, s'exclama son meilleur ami. Vous faites quoi ?

\- Le Capitaine était méchant avec mon Elsa-chwan !

\- Elle raconte des dossiers sur le Cap'taine, dit Madina avec un sourire intéressé.

\- Cool !

* * *

La blonde ouvrit doucement les yeux puis renifla dédaigneusement la morve qui coulait. Elle tourna la tête et vit son frère endormi sur une chaise, avec la bave qui coulait sur sa joue, qui veillait sur elle. Elle sourit et retira sa couverture dans l'intention de partir. Un éternuement réveilla son aîné.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- C'est balin ! Je suis balade à cause de toi !, grogna la plus petite, le nez rouge.

\- T'avais qu'à pas courir sur la glace !

\- Bais c'est de ta faute ! Tu boulais me taber !

\- T'aurais pas dû me lancer de la neige !

\- Bais je b'ennuyais ! Joue avec boi !

\- Non.

Il quitta la salle avec ce ton sec. La blonde croisa les bras et bouda. Son frère lui avait interdit de quitter le lit. Elle décida donc de prendre le livre posé sur la commode et commença sa lecture. Elle ne comprenait qu'un mot sur trois mais en avait déduit à partir du mot « tumeur » qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire policière et suspectait un certain « cancer » d'en être le coupable. Elle referma le livre et lâcha un soupir, cette histoire l'effrayait. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Elle s'empressa de se cacher sous sa couverture.

\- Enlève ça.

\- Nan !

Elle huma l'air et retira sa couverture aussi vite.

\- C'est quoi ?!, s'exclama-t-elle, affamée.

\- De la soupe.

Elle prit une bouchée puis fit une mine dégoutée.

\- Tu cuisines mal.

\- Mange et tais-toi, grogna-t-il alors qu'une veine apparaissait sur son front.

* * *

\- Niveau cuisine, il ne s'est pas amélioré…, commenta Shachi.

\- Ah ouais… Comme la fois où il a essayé de cuire du riz en le mettant au micro-onde…

\- Et qu'il a confondu le sel avec du sucre.

\- C'est horrible…, murmura Penguin en faisant les gros yeux.

* * *

Lamy s'enroula autour de sa grosse couverture et alla à sa chambre tel un pingouin. Elle se dirigea vers les cages dorées et caressa de son pouce l'oisillon. La chambre lui paraissait étrangement calme. Il manquait quelque chose… quelque chose qui ressemblait à des croassements.

\- Robert ?

Elle chercha sous son lit puis entre tous ses contes pour enfant avec l'espoir de retrouver son animal. Sans succès, elle se mit à marcher à la pointe des pieds, de peur d'écraser son crapaud. Elle alla dans la chambre de son frère qui était assis à son bureau.

\- Law ! Fais attention où tu marches ! Il y a Robert qui s'est… Robert ! Monstre ! Comment t'as pu faire ça ?!, s'exclama-t-elle, les joues barbouillées de larmes.

\- J'avais besoin d'un cobaye, répliqua-t-il sereinement en retirant ses gants imprégnés de sang.

Elle éclata en sanglots à tel point que Law dut se boucher les oreilles pour s'épargner les pleurs de la plus petite qui menaçait de tout dire à ses parents, pendant que le cadavre gisait sur la table de dissection, près d'un scalpel.

\- J'te déteste d'abord !

Elle courut et s'enferma dans sa chambre. De l'autre côté, son frère tentait tant bien que mal de la réconforter, ce qui n'était pas vraiment un succès.

\- De toute manière, je le dirais à maman !

\- Si tu ne le dis pas à mère, je ferais tout ce que tu veux !

\- Vraiment tout ?, murmura la blonde en ouvrant doucement la porte, les yeux encore rouges.

Il hocha la tête et elle sautilla d'euphorie.

\- Je veux un bonhomme de neige !

Law soupira mais se résigna à la suivre après avoir enfilé son manteau et sa grosse écharpe qui cachait à moitié son visage. Une fois sortis, alors qu'il entassait de la neige, une boule de neige arrivait sur son visage. Ses yeux se transformèrent en fusils lorsqu'il entendit sa sœur éclater de rire. Elle déglutit en croisant les yeux argentés du brun et s'enfuit à toute allure. Alors que le brun la rattrapait, elle s'empara d'un morceau de carton qu'elle utilisa comme une luge. Law esquissa un sourire et fit de même. Ils se laissèrent glisser jusqu'à qu'un obstacle ne vînt troubler leur parcours.

\- Attention, Lamy !

La blonde lâcha un cri et sauta de sa luge improvisée qui vint s'écraser contre le tronc d'arbre. Law, dont l'attention fut occupée par sa petite sœur, n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se prit l'obstacle de plein fouet.

* * *

\- Haha ! T'avais le visage tout rouge ce jour là !

Les trois amis déglutirent face au regard assassin du chirurgien pendant que la blonde riait naïvement.

\- Elle est si mignonne quand elle rit, lâcha Penguin dans un souffle.

\- Elle est complètement suicidaire !, commentèrent Shachi et Madina, apeurés.

\- Tu t'amuses, j'espère ?, grogna Law, la mine renfrognée.

Lamy étira un grand sourire à la D et lui prit la main pour le forcer à la suivre. Le brun se laissa faire, déconcerté. La plus jeune lâcha sa main et fit apparaître un nuage dans le couloir. Les flocons de neige recouvrirent par milliers le couloir étroit du Sub Nautilus. Elsa fit un léger mouvement de poignet et une plaque de glace apparut près des pieds du chirurgien.

\- Ça te rappelle des souvenirs ?, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire joueur.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Law se plaça maladroitement sur le snowboard de glace. Elle l'imita et donna le top départ de la course. Les deux Trafalgar dévalèrent les couloirs glacés. Elsa fut prise de jalousie en voyant que son frère la dépassait. Elle fit donc apparaître un bloc de glace sur son chemin. Law se vautra pitoyablement au sol alors que les éclats de rire de la blonde résonnaient dans les couloirs. Il lâcha un grognement et fit apparaître une _room_. Lamy lâcha un cri de stupeur en voyant son corps changer de place et son frère devant elle.

\- Crétin !

\- T'aurais jamais dû faire ça !, s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire.

Lamy construisit une luge avec ses pouvoirs démoniaques et reprit la course. Pendant qu'elle se rapprochait de Law, elle brisa la planche de glace en deux pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Le supernova se rattrapa difficilement et parvint à rester droit. Il soupira de soulagement et esquissa un sourire fier. L'une de ses demi-planches se coinça dans la neige et il fut entraîné dans la chute. Le brun roula sur la neige jusqu'à qu'une épaisse couche de neige ne recouvrît son corps comme un bonhomme de neige de taille humaine. Elsa rit d'amusement sans remarquer qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement de la porte de la cuisine. Son visage pâlît et se décomposa à cette vue.

\- Ouvrez cette porte !, s'exclama-t-elle en panique.

Le ciel –ou l'équipage– l'ayant écoutée, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un énorme ours polaire.

\- Bepo !

La blonde vint s'écraser contre le ventre du mink et ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un câlin au passage.

\- J'ai gagné !, s'écria la blonde devant la mine perdue de l'ours qui dévisageait son Capitaine recouvert de neige.

\- Un yéti !, s'exclama-t-il en se cachant derrière la porte.

\- Oï Bepo ! C'est moi !

\- Capitaine… ? Désolé…

\- Maintenant je veux mon cadeau !, s'exclama Lamy avec un grand sourire.

Il lui prit les épaules et lui embrassa le front.

\- Tu viens de gagner le prix de tout nettoyer !, lui annonça-t-il sadiquement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'offrirais même une glace si tu finis en moins d'une heure.

Les joues de la blonde se gonflèrent, désenchantée.


	22. Un tour d'avance

**L'auteure ici présente s'excuse platement pour son incapacité à écrire un chapitre dans les temps et vous remercie chaleureusement pour vos gentilles reviews ! Elle accuse un dénommé "Bac Blanc" d'avoir occupé son temps libre. N'hésitez pas à la taper s'il le faut ! [Maieuh ! T_T]**

**Victory7835 : Merciiiiiiii ! ^3^ Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^**

* * *

_Dans le dernier chapitre, Elsa est apparue dans le monde de Cendrillon qui se trouvait être Nami. Accompagnée de Robin et Chopper, la rousse alla au bal de Cendrillon et pluma le fameux prince (Sabo) avant de s'enfuir dans la forêt où ils se firent attaqués par des centaures et capturés par Barbe Bleue. Heureusement, le groupe d'Elsa arriva à temps pour arrêter le mariage forcé..._ (Pas de critique pour le résumé svp xD)

* * *

**Chapitre 22 :**** Un tour d'avance**

Un blanc gênant s'était installé depuis quelques minutes entre le Capitaine et la jeune étudiante. Cette dernière jetait des coups d'œil en direction du brun qui semblait moins énervé qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

\- Si tu pouvais éviter d'être si stressée… Je ne te tuerai pas, murmura-t-il avec un sourire sadique. Du moins, pas tout de suite.

\- C'est à ce moment que je suis sensée courir… ? Prévenez-moi lorsque vous vous serez décidé.

\- Si je te le disais, ça serait moins amusant.

\- Excusez-moi d'en avoir trop attendu de votre part…

\- Mais je t'en prie.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne pouvez jamais me laisser le dernier mot ?!

\- Allons…

Il lui empoigna le menton avec force pour la forcer à le regarder.

\- Tu devrais me remercier de t'éviter des fausses illusions. Ça serait tellement dommage si ce jeu se terminait aussi rapidement.

\- Pff… Il se finira lorsque j'aurais planté un couteau dans votre cœur vide !

\- Essaie donc.

Il s'approcha de son visage pour lui souffler des paroles joueuses à l'oreille.

\- En es-tu seulement capable ?

\- Pardonnez-moi d'avoir des valeurs.

\- Je pense plutôt que tu es trop lâche pour le faire. Serais-tu capable d'en porter le poids ?

\- Si c'est vous, je n'aurai aucun regret !, grogna Madina en se dégageant de son emprise.

Un sourire narquois prit place sur ses fines lèvres.

\- Je t'attends alors.

\- Je n'ai juste qu'à attendre le moment propice pour vous mettre en échec.

\- En échec ?, répéta-t-il, intrigué.

\- Vous êtes le roi, moi le pion. Shachi et Penguin sont les deux cavaliers et Elsa et Bepo sont les deux tours qui vous soutiennent mais… !

\- Je t'écoute.

\- J'ai un tour d'avance sur vous, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Et tu penses d'un pion pourra mettre en échec le roi ?

\- J'ai toujours été de nature ambitieuse.

\- Je te rappelle qu'un pion qui met en échec est un pion qui est lui-même à la portée du roi.

\- Je ne serai pas seule ce jour là. Je vous l'ai dit : j'ai un tour d'avance.

Sa mâchoire se serra. La brune esquissa un sourire présomptueux et se remit en marche.

\- Vous venez ?

Il hésita un instant à dégainer son katana. Ce n'était que des menaces en l'air de toute manière, non ? Lamy ne le trahirait jamais ! Cette femme parvenait à le faire douter de sa propre sœur, Law la trouvait dangereuse. A ses yeux, elle représentait une menace. Seule, il la savait incapable de le faire douter… Mais à la fin, le roi tombe toujours ! Il devait seulement faire attention à ce que ça ne soit pas lui le roi en question. De toute manière, il pouvait la faire disparaître maintenant. Qui le saurait ? Quelques mensonges et le tour serait joué. Mais il était apeuré à l'idée de perdre _sa_ tour, son pilier qui lui permettait de se relever et aller de l'avant. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il voyait ses larmes couler par sa faute. Quitte à mourir, ça serait en la protégeant.

Madina soupira mentalement de soulagement en entendant le cliquetis du sabre contre son fourreau. Il avait donc choisi de l'épargner. Sage décision. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris en même temps de le provoquer de la sorte ?! Son égo l'empêchait de se laisser faire. A croire que l'approche de la mort la rendait suicidaire ! Elle déglutit en le sentant accélérer le pas pour revenir à sa hauteur.

_\- Fleur aux pétales d'or… Répands ta magie… Inverse le temps… Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris…_

\- Qui est-ce ?, demanda le Capitaine, subjugué par la voix en question.

\- J'ai déjà entendu cette musique mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus, réfléchit Madina à voix haute. Attendez… Fleur aux pétales d'or, répands ta magie, inverse le temps, rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris, guéris les blessures, éloigne la pluie, ce destin impur, rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris ! Raiponce !

\- Réponse ?, répéta-t-il, perdu.

Elle pointa du doigt la tour de marbre.

\- Oui ! C'est la vraie Raiponce qui est en haut de cette tour !

\- Mais quelle réponse ?

\- Bah celle de Disney !

\- … D'accord, mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui chantait.

\- Bah Raiponce !

\- Quoi… ?

\- La fille qui est en haut s'appelle Raiponce !

\- … Oh.

\- Il y aura sûrement quelqu'un en haut à récupérer. Je compte sur vous pour monter en haut ! Il faut bien que vos muscles servent à quelque chose !

\- Et que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Vous attendre sagement ici, soupira-t-elle en posant ses fesses par terre. Commencez déjà par l'appeler, ça serait plus facile pour monter.

\- Raiponce…? murmura-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

\- Bonne chance pour vous faire entendre.

Elle se racla la gorge et tenta de prendre une voix plus masculine qui n'eut pour résultat qu'une affreuse voix d'homme bourré.

\- Raipooooonce ?! Lance-moi ta chevelure !

\- Ça ne fonctionnera jamais…

\- Que la chevelure soit et la chevelure fut.

Elle esquissa un sourire en glissant ses doigts dans la longue cascade dorée.

\- Bon courage.

\- Monte en première.

\- J'préfère pas…

Law la fusilla du regard, ce qui obligea la brune à s'exécuter malgré l'embarras. Elle empoigna les cheveux blonds, et posa son pied droit sur le mur du marbre. Son pied glissa lorsqu'elle voulut mettre le second au mur et elle tomba lamentablement par terre.

\- Ah putaiiiin ! Je me suis défoncé le coccyx !

\- Très élégant.

\- Allez-y, alors ! Honneur aux femmes !

Il tiqua à cette pique mais n'en fit rien et prit place à son tour. Madina se releva difficilement en se tenant son dos douloureux et s'assit sur un rocher, non loin de la tour. Lorsque le brun disparut de sa vue, elle se décida à se lever. Il ne semblait y avoir aucun danger, Law était son cobaye. S'il se passait quelque chose, elle s'éloignerait.

La brune alla à l'arrière de la tour et remarqua des pierres entassées avec désinvolture. D'abord, elle les retira doucement mais la quantité ne semblait pas diminuer alors elle se dépêcha. La jeune femme découvrit un passage qui ouvrait sur des escaliers. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule pour être sûre d'être seule puis monta les escaliers de pierre avec prudence. La lumière se faisait de moins en moins présente. Elle ne put que remarquer des traces de moisissures sur les murs avant que l'obscurité ne prenne totalement place dans la tour immense.

Madina lâcha un cri de terreur en sentant des fils sur son visage. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux bruns et passa une main sur son visage pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait plus de toiles d'araignées. Un mur vint arrêter sa marche. Elle chercha une poignée de porte à tâtons pour sortir de cet _enfer_ –d'après ses mots– et remarqua un craquement venant du plafond, qui semblait être moins haut au fur et à mesure de ses pas. Elle poussa la trappe avec le peu d'énergie qu'elle possédait et tomba nez à nez sur une jeune femme au visage bâillonné. Elle se dépêcha de monter pour pouvoir la libérer mais entendit des entrechoquements de sabres.

\- Capitaine ?!

\- C'est adorable Law, ta nakama qui vient ta sauver !

\- Donquixote Doflamingo…!, murmura-t-elle en reconnaissant l'épais manteau de plume.

Malgré sa surprise non dissimulée, elle s'obligea à reprendre ses esprits pour se concentrer sur la libération de la femme à l'imposante chevelure d'or. Malheureusement elle ne remarqua pas que le flamant rose venait d'immobiliser le chirurgien.

\- Attention !, s'exclama Raiponce, dont le bâillon venait d'être retiré.

Les paroles n'eurent pas le temps d'arriver à ses oreilles que les fils de fer transperçaient déjà le corps de la brune. Elle cria de douleur en tombant sur le sol, pendant que des larmes de douleur dévalaient ses joues. Ses bras se croisèrent sur ses plaies béantes, tandis qu'elle était immobilisée par la douleur qui dévorait son corps. Le sang vint s'imprégner avec une vitesse effrayante dans les tissus immaculés de la jeune femme. Le froid embrassait sa peau alors qu'elle se vidait de son sang.

Satisfait d'être libéré des gêneurs, Doflamingo marcha nonchalamment vers la blonde. Il esquiva la brune en passant au dessus comme on esquiverait un objet gênant puis enroula un bras autour de la princesse disparue qui se débattait, avec l'intention de ne pas se laisser faire. Le blond stoppa facilement ses mouvements avec son pouvoir. Derrière lui, le chirurgien se débattait comme un diable pour se libérer de l'emprise des fils de fer.

\- Attends !, s'exclama une voix féminine. Je te laisserai utiliser mes pouvoirs mais en échange, laisse-moi sauver cette femme ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure par ma faute !

L'ancien corsaire réfléchit quelques secondes et finit par accepter cette dernière faveur. Raiponce posa ses cheveux d'or sur la blessure et murmura d'une voix cristalline l'ensorcelante musique. A ces mots, les plaies disparurent et les yeux de la brune papillonnèrent. Elle eut un léger temps de réaction avant de comprendre sa situation. « Merci », fût le seul mot qu'elle réussit à prononcer. Non loin de là, les yeux du chirurgien étaient exorbités. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que Doflamingo s'emparait de sa nouvelle source d'immortalité.

Soudainement, un cri retentit dehors et deux personnes vinrent s'écraser à l'intérieur de la tour. Le premier se releva comme si de rien n'était, un grand sourire aux lèvres, quant au second, il semblait être aux portes de la mort.

\- Tu m'as… cassé le nez, parvint-il seulement à articuler.

\- Flynn ?!, s'exclama la jolie blonde sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Raiponce ?!

\- Mugiwara ?!, grogna l'ancien Tenryubito.

\- Flamingo !

\- Mugiwara-ya ?!

\- Tarao !, s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire qui parvint à lui faire oublier son ressentiment face au blond.

\- Moi…?, osa Madina avec timidité.

\- Oh 'Rina ! Je ne t'avais pas vue !

\- Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie !, s'écria-t-elle avec contrariété avant de se mettre à bouder comme un enfant.

Alors que les deux amants roucoulaient de joie de s'être retrouvés et sans faire attention au cadavre de la mère de Raiponce qui gisait à terre à cause de Doflamingo, les deux Capitaines pirates se mirent en garde, prêts à terrasser une nouvelle fois le corsaire.

\- Calmez-vous, je ne compte pas me battre.

\- Que faisais-tu à l'instant ?, contredit Law avec agacement.

Il esquissa un sourire mauvais.

\- Attention !, s'exclama l'apprentie médecin en direction du joli couple.

En un rien de temps, le célèbre voleur agonisait par terre, devant les cris incessants de la bien-aimée, de nouveau prisonnière du démon céleste. Luffy se dépêcha d'intervenir en se mettant en garde. Sans qu'ils ne fassent attention, Flynn s'empara d'un morceau de miroir, précédemment brisé, et trancha la longue chevelure dorée qui devint brune.

\- NON !, hurla le corsaire.

Law dégaina son sabre en voyant la fureur de Doflamingo. Pendant ce temps, Madina se rapprocha furtivement du premier pour lui rappeler les termes du contrat.

\- Capitaine, on n'a pas temps de rester ici, murmura-t-elle. Bepo…

Il rangea son sabre malgré son irritation et exposa la situation aux deux pirates.

\- Mais pourquoi t'obéirai-je, Law ?, commença le corsaire. Le pays semble… plaisant.

\- Ils ne te feront rien, murmura Madina d'une voix peu audible.

Le regard du corsaire se posa sur elle. La brune se pétrifia en voyant son regard insistant.

\- Je veux dire… Enfin… Le Capitaine e-et Luffy, bégaya-t-elle pitoyablement.

Son visage devenait pâle à vu d'œil au plus grand amusement du blond.

\- Je pensais que le niveau de tes nakamas serait meilleur, Law.

\- Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

Bien qu'honteuse de ses tremblements, Madina fut réellement flattée de sa réplique. Elle se mordit la joue et reprit d'une voix plus rassurée.

\- Vous serez libre si vous nous suivez. Law et Luffy ne vous attaqueront pas…

La brune déglutit en voyant son assurance repartir. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'elle croisa le regard noir de son capitaine. Contre toute attente, Doflamingo étira un grand sourire et déclara :

\- Allons-y.

Il planta des dizaines de fils dans le sol de la tour qui se mit à trembler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Flamingo ?!

L'immense tour se fendit en deux. Madina glissa sur le sol en pente. Elle hurla de terreur tombant dans l'énorme trou créé par le corsaire. L'obscurité se fit de plus en plus présente. Alors qu'elle pensait se vautrer pitoyablement par terre, elle tomba sur un sol mou.

\- Merde… C'est quoi ça ?

\- Capitaine ?

Des sifflements se firent entendre dans la pénombre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, murmura doucement la brune.

\- Surtout ne crie pas, ordonna Law.

\- Crier ?

Madina sentit quelque chose ramper sur elle. Son premier réflexe fut d'hurler à s'en arracher la voix. Le chirurgien perdit son ouïe dans la fraction de seconde qui suivit.

\- DES SERPENTS !

Elle cria en se débattant comme une furie pendant que les reptiles rampaient autour de son corps et parcouraient sa peau. Elle sentait les écailles infernales lui brûler sa peau qui blanchissait à vue d'œil. La peur dévorait son corps et glaçait ses veines.

\- Plus tu te débattras, plus ils te colleront, murmura le chirurgien d'une voix posée.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler des yeux de la jeune femme désespérée. Craignant pour ses oreilles, le Capitaine se décida à agir et fit apparaitre une room qui enveloppa tout le souterrain. En un éclair, les serpents furent entièrement morcelés. Le brun permuta leurs places avec deux pierres ce qui les permit de se retrouver à l'air libre.

\- Nous devons retrouver Mugiwara-ya et Doflamingo, annonça Law d'une voix ferme.

Aucune réponse ne suivit son ordre. Le chirurgien ne se posa pas plus de question que ça et décida de se mettre en route. L'absence de bruit de pas attira son attention. En se retournant, il surprit la jeune femme prise de convulsions. Malgré la situation urgente, il marcha à allure lente vers la brune qui avait un teint horriblement pâle. Il lui prit le menton pour l'examiner et fixa son regard livide. Le corps de la jeune femme se fit terriblement lourd et bascula vers le pirate qui la rattrapa facilement. Son pouls était d'une lenteur effrayante. Il dégagea ses cheveux bruns et remarqua de multiples morsures de serpent sur sa peau. Les frêles mains de la plus jeune se serrèrent douloureusement sur le sweat de Law qui ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Il caressa doucement sa joue. La voir rendre l'âme était particulièrement jouissif. Dans ses bras en plus de ça. La belle ironie.

Law contempla son visage crispé par la douleur et regarda une dernière fois ses yeux ambrés avant que ses paupières ne se referment. Il posa le corps glacé au sol et se releva. Le chirurgien dépoussiéra ses vêtements puis reprit sa marche. Seul un minuscule sourire traduisait l'état d'esprit du pirate.


End file.
